Still Alive and Kicking
by xoxEllexox
Summary: Sequal to Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response. The four mysterious people are back in Washington. What happens when slowly the team find out who they are? And how are they connected to the Triplets? Will Tony and Ziva's marriage survive?
1. Chapter 1

**_It's been a day since Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response and I'm back!_**

**_Ok. For this fic to make sence you need to read Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response or otherwise this fic will make no sense._**

**_Now. This fic is three days after Deterioration left off._**

**_Now, lets see if I can get this fic to 60 chapters!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

It had been three days since numerous things happened.

Jenny and Gibbs found out they were going to have another baby.

Bonnie and Brendan had announced to the family that they were married.

Cole had fallen for a girl.

And the four mysterious people came back to Washington.

The whole team were at the mall for post-Christmas shopping, it was Abby's idea and Bonnie was certainly not thrilled. So now, all 16 of them were at the mall.

"I am going to go to look at DVD's" 18-year-old Bonnie DiNozzo-Gibbs said grabbing the hand of her husband.

"Are you going to make me look for movies with Patrick Dempsey in them?" Brendan Gibbs asked with a groan. Bonnie grinned and nodded pulling Brendan with her.

"We are going to go buy some clothes for Riley, he's growing to fast" Jenny said as Gibbs put an arm around her waist and holding 20-month old Riley with the other arm.

"Same here!" Abby said pulling McGee by the arm while she pushed baby Carmella in her pram.

"I am going to go…do something" Andy said walking off.

"I'm meeting Faith in the food court. I'll see you guys later" Cole said with a smile

"So where do you want to go Z?" Tony asked Ziva as they both pushed double strollers with Isobel, Nick, Leo and Dexter.

"I do not mind, where ever you want to go"

* * *

Two men and two women walked into the same mall.

"Remember we cannot be seen" The younger of the two men said. His arm around the younger of the woman. She groaned.

"We know! I just wanna see how Ziva is" She said.

"I want to see Abby and McGee. I want to see their baby" The older of the two women said.

"I want to go home. Or at least back to the hotel" The older of the two men said. The older of the women hit him in the chest lightly.

"Don't you want to see them?"

"I would like to sleep. We have not done that since yesterday" He said.

"I'm going this way" The younger woman said kissing the younger man quickly then walking away through the crowded mall.

"I'll go this way" The younger man said walking off.

The older of the women leaned up and kissed the older of the men's cheek. He grumbled.

"We can go back to the hotel soon. Go see if you can find one of the triplets" The older of the women said.

"Fine"

"Ok. I love you" She smiled walking away.

"Evil woman" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"You are not going to buy it" Brendan said looking at the offending DVD "You already have a copy!"

"But I lost it" Bonnie said pouting. Brendan sighed.

"You are not going to make me sit through Enchanted again" He said.

Bonnie smirked "But he's so pretty"

Brendan groaned "Honey, you already have it. We'll find it when we get back home" Brendan said taking the DVD out of her hand and putting it back on the shelf.

"I reckon Andy or Cole's hidden it" Bonnie said as they walked out of the DVD store. In the months that the Triplets and Brendan had lived in an apartment together Cole and Andy had hidden Bonnie's Grey's Anatomy things. She had gotten them back every single time.

"Do you have your gun with you?" Brendan whispered in her ear. Bonnie smirked and nodded. Brendan looked at her. She was wearing Jeans and a Grey's Anatomy t-shirt that said 'Coco Equals Juju'.

"Can I ask where?" He asked. Bonnie let go of his hand and walked ahead of him.

"You can ask, but I won't tell"

Close by, the older of the two men chuckled from behind a newspaper.

* * *

"Abby. I think she has enough clothes" McGee said pushing a trolley while Abby picked up more clothes as she pushed 5-month-old Carmella in her pram.

"Tim! She can never have enough clothes" Abby said with a grin. McGee sighed with a smile when Abby held up a black shirt that said 'Rockstar'.

"How cute would she look in this?!" Abby said excitedly. McGee chuckled as Abby through it into the trolley.

Around the corner the older of the two woman smiled. Then walked away without being seen.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were walking through the mall when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Her eye and her head snapped around.

"Tony. Mind the children" She said quickly giving him the pram before running towards a man. When he spotted her he began running away from her. Ziva was faster than him and tackled him to the ground.

People all around them were staring at Ziva and the man. A few feet away a man and two women tried to hide themselves by putting their sunglasses on and pretended to be looking at items in the front display of a store while watching what was going on.

Ziva grabbed the man's arm and rolled him over so he was lying on his back looking up at her.

"Hey Zi-Zi, long time no see" The man said with an awkward grin. Ziva fell backwards onto the floor, then quickly stood up as the man sat up.

Ziva stared wide-eyed at him.

"Deron?" She whispered.

"Ziva! What's going on? Who were you chas-" Tony stopped talking when he saw the man that was now standing in front of them. He looked a lot like Cole and Andy but a bit taller, he had fashionable glasses on, his hair was a light brown about an inch long and he was wearing a white polo t-shirt and denim jeans.

"Deron...you're dead" Ziva said ignoring Tony.

"Nope. Alive and Well actually. Undercover mission went wrong, had to fake my death along with a few other people…" He trailed off looking behind Ziva, one of the women was standing behind her glaring at him. Ziva turned and the woman rushed away.

"Ziva...who is he?" Tony asked holding onto Dexter and wheeling the other three.

"He is Deron…the Triplets biological father…"

* * *

**_Congrats to those who guessed correctly!_**

**_Review, or updates will be very slow. _**

**_xoxElle_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry It's short._**

**_Review._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Tony looked confused between Ziva and Deron as they stared at each other.

Bonnie and Brendan ran up hand in hand up to Tony. Well, Bonnie was running and was dragging Brendan.

"Dad! We just heard that some guy got…tackled…" Bonnie said trailing off looking at the man standing in front of Ziva.

"Bonnie…you look so much like your mother" Deron said smiling. Bonnie just stood staring at him with an angry expression on her face "I'm your father by the way"

Bonnie snapped.

She stepped forward slapping Deron across the face as hard as she could "You are not my father. He-" She said pointing to Tony "-Is my father. You are just the man who in my mind donated his bit to make me and my brothers. We are fine without you. Stay the hell away from us" She yelled grabbing a very confused Brendan's hand and pulling him away with her.

"Deron…why are you here?" Ziva asked.

"Well, you weren't really supposed to see me. Who was the boy?" Deron asked. Ziva stood ridged with no emotion on her face.

"That was Bonnie's husband" She said.

"She's only 18 and she's married?"

"Deron. You left when you found out I was pregnant, you have not right to ask about them" Ziva said. Deron stepped towards her, before he could do anything Ziva punched him in the eye.

"Leave Deron" Ziva said.

"You'll see me again. Trust me" He said with a smile on his face.

And with that he ran.

* * *

"Bonnie what's going on?" Cole asked as Bonnie and Brendan stormed up to him and Faith.

"That…Bastard is here" She said angrily.

Cole looked confused "What?"

"Deron…Is alive…and here" She said. Cole's eyes widened and both Faith and Brendan looked confused.

"What? Seriously?" He said.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" She said.

"Well, with you I can never tell if you're serious or not"

* * *

"Why would he do something so idiotic?" The younger of the two women said angrily as she paced in the hotel room. "He is an idiot!"

"That's not nice to say about your husband" The older of the two woman said with a smirk.

"Come on. The amount of things you say about him" She said pointing to the man sitting on the bed "Is ten times worse then what I say about Deron" She said sitting next to the man, who chuckled.

"She does have a point, Deron has made a very large mistake in being caught" The man said. The older of the women looked at the younger one.

"And what if they saw you glaring at them. Tony or Ziva could have seen you before you ran!"

The door opened and Deron walked in. He walked up to the younger woman and kissed her on the top of her head. She punched his chest.

"You are an idiot" She said "How did you get back here?"

"I ran"

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "You are still an idiot" She said crossing her arms.

"My dear Tali" Deron smiled "I'm not an idiot, but Zi-Zi is very shocked. Hence why I seem to have a black eye"

"You deserve it. Aren't you the one telling us 'We cannot be seen'" The woman said impersonating Deron. Tali laughed.

"No mocking" Deron said sitting on the second bed in the room which he and Tali used.

"Oh but it's so fun" The woman smirked as she laid down on her bed while the man sat against the headboard and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You have changed so much since you faked your death" Tali said to her. The woman sighed.

"I know. But it's for the better. But now that that idiot got found out it's a matter of time before we all get found out" She said throwing a pillow at Deron.

"Hey! We still got to finish the mission here and we'll be gone. So they won't find the rest of you" He said.

"Caitlin. I know how much you miss them, but you know they cannot find out that you are alive"

"Well, if they see you they'll kill you. You're the one who 'killed' me" Kate said putting air quotes around the word killed.

"That is true" Ari said with a smirk. He poked her in the side. She hit him in the chest.

"Bastard" she mumbled.

"They will come looking for you" Tali said still pacing around the small room.

"I know that. I think Bonnie might want to kill me though" Deron said with a laugh.

* * *

**_Well, congrats to those who were right. _**

**_I wanted to make Deron nice, but he came off kind of...an asshole. lol._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_This chapter is longer then the last. Which is good :)_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Cole whispered as he rubbed his hands together. It was 2am and Bonnie had gotten Andy and Cole out of bed and now they were walking through the snow. It had decided to start snowing and all three were freezing. Bonnie wore jeans and a jumper that said 'Do I Look Friendly To You?' 'You're A Tiny Little Kitten Full Of Joy and Love' and she had a beanie over her dark wavy hair that had 'Grey's Anatomy' written on it, Cole was Wearing a red Jumper and Black track suit pants and Andy was wearing the same but a blue jumper. Bonnie turned to face them.

"About a month ago, I got an e-mail from one of my contacts from the mission I was on earlier this year, it had things about Deron…like the hotels he stayed at when he was in America and the photos of people he was with" Bonnie said.

"Who were the people?" Andy asked adjusting the beanie on his head. His hair was only just sticking out from it.

Bonnie bit her lip "You're gonna be pissed I didn't tell you before. But the people he travels with are Uncle Ari, Auntie Tali and Caitlin Todd" She said. The boys' eyes widened.

"They're alive!?" They said at the same time.

"Yes. So I want to check out the hotels…see if they're there. I don't want to have anything to do with Deron…I just want to see Uncle Ari and Auntie Tali…" Bonnie said. She turned around and started walking again.

"So what? We're gonna go up to the receptionist and say 'Hi, we would like to know if four people who were thought dead are staying here?' Yeah, that's going to go down well" Andy said walking on Bonnie's right.

"No. I'm going to ask if these people are staying there" Bonnie said pulling a printed out picture of the four people at an airport. Cole and Andy looked at it.

"Ah…Why does Uncle Ari have his arm around Kate?" Cole asked as they walked. Bonnie shrugged.

Half an hour later the three arrived at a hotel.

"Are these people staying here?" Bonnie asked as she walked up to the desk. The woman looked at her.

"I can't give you that information" She said. Bonnie sighed.

"Ok, that guy their-" She pointed to Deron "-Is my father. I need to know wether he is here or not so are you going to tell me or do I have to jump this desk and search the database myself?" Bonnie said angrily. Cole and Andy stood a few feet behind her and both smirked at the look on the woman's face.

"Room 705" The woman said

Bonnie nodded at the women before turning around and walking towards the elevator, with Cole and Andy walking behind her.

* * *

A loud knocking on the door woke the four occupants in the room.

Kate rolled over and buried her face into Ari's chest and groaned "I'm not getting it"

"I swear, sometimes you are the most annoying…" Tali trailed off as she walked to the Hotel room door. She opened the door and came face to face with a very pissed off Bonnie, an angry Cole and an angry Andy.

"This is not good"

* * *

Brendan woke up to find himself alone in the bed. He walked to Andy's room and then to Cole's. Both were empty. He walked downstairs to find no sign of them. He looked at the clock: 2:30am. He groaned and went back to bed.

* * *

Kate and Ari sat up in the bed wide eyed while Deron still slept. Bonnie and the boys walked in.

"You can tell me what the hell is going on or-" Bonnie cut herself off and walked over where Deron was sleeping and slapped him on the forehead. He jolted awake.

"What-?"

"Tell me what is going on" Bonnie said angrily. Andy and Cole were leaning against the wall opposite the beds. Andy looked about ready to fall asleep.

"This is not good" Tali said going and sitting on the bed with Deron cross-legged.

Bonnie stood with her arms crossed "Are you going to explain, or am I going to force it out of you?"

* * *

At 3am Brendan walked down the hall to Tony and Ziva's room and knocked on the door. The loud snoring stopped. Ziva appeared at the door seconds later.

"Brendan. What is wrong?" She asked.

"Bonnie, Cole and Andy aren't here" He said. Ziva looked confused.

"As in not here?" She asked.

"Nope"

"I will try Bonnie's phone" Ziva said closing the door behind her and walking with Brendan down to the kitchen.

She picked up her cell phone and dialled.

* * *

"So…it was for a mission?" Cole asked after a very long explanation from Tali.

'_You can cry me a river, cry me a river, I cried a river over you…'_

"Crap. It's Ima!" Bonnie said pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Who is singing that song?" Deron asked her. Bonnie glared at him.

"It's Ima. Now shut up or otherwise I will use my knife and cut off some important things of yours" She snarled.

"Shalom Ima" Bonnie said.

"Bon, where are you?"

"Me, Cole and Andy went for a walked. We're just hanging out" Bonnie said.

"At 3:30 in the morning? Brendan wants to speak to you" Ziva said. Bonnie could hear the phone being handed over to another person. Suddenly she heard Brendan's voice:

"Bonnie! Where are you?"

"With Cole and Andy. What's wrong?"

"I wake up and my wife is gone. A ninja wife at that, anything could have happened to you" He said. Bonnie sighed.

"I know. I'm fine though. We'll be home before breakfast. I love you" She said with a small smile. Andy and Cole looked at Bonnie and laughed. She threw the pillow that was on the couch next to her at them.

"I love you too" He said hanging up. Bonnie put the phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that you were talking to last?" Tali asked with a grin.

"My husband" Bonnie answered. Kate leaned forward in her bed a bit.

"You're married?" She asked. Bonnie smiled at her, out of the four Bonnie like Kate better at that moment, at least Kate didn't lie to her.

"Yeah, we got married a few months ago"

"He is Agent Gibbs and Director Gibbs' son isn't he" Ari said. Bonnie nodded.

"So we've established why you all faked your deaths…but we haven't covered what you're doing here" Bonnie said.

"I'll answer that" Kate said "We come here every year…just to see how everyone is…we saw Tony and Ziva's wedding…we'll what happened outside that is" Kate said. "I miss them"

"They talk about you a lot." Andy said "Especially Abby" he added. Kate smiled sadly.

"No-one can know we are here" Deron said. Bonnie glared at him.

"Do not speak to me" She hissed.

"How long are you going to be here?" Andy asked Ari.

"At least another two weeks" He said.

"Well. We'll be coming here everyday. We missed you" Bonnie said to Ari and Tali. She then looked at Kate.

"Did you know Palmer has a daughter now?" Bonnie asked Kate. Kate's mouth opened in shock.

"I know" Bonnie laughed "Kind of the same reaction I had when I found out. Cute kid though"

* * *

**_If you don't review, then it will take longer for me to update! _**

**_xoxElle_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey all!!_**

_**Sorry this chapter is short again, I had to end it where I did, just so you know I've had the end of this chapter written for like, 3 months now. lol.**_

_**review! **_

_**xoxElle**_

* * *

Ziva walked back into the bedroom and crawled on top of Tony.

"My little hairy butt" She whispered in his ear. He groaned and rolled over so he was on top of her.

"Yes?" He said grinning down at her.

She put her arms around his neck "The Triplets have gone out" She said. Tony turned his head slightly and looked at the clock.

"It's 3:45 in the morning!" He said.

"I know Tony" She said pulling him down and kissing him. He pulled back and rolled over again. "Tony what are you doing?" She asked him. He buried his face in her neck.

"Sleeping" he mumbled. Ziva hit his arm and he opened his eyes and smirked. She glared at him for a moment before kissing him again.

* * *

Ari sat on the couch with Kate's head in his lap. She was asleep with a small smile on her face.

Ari smiled down at her running his fingers through her hair.

Andy walked into the room from the small kitchen.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy Uncle Ari" Andy said quietly sitting in the arm chair.

"Caitlin is the reason I am not dead right now. If it was not for her, I would have been killed on a mission in the past few years"

"You love her a lot don't you" He asked. Ari smiled slightly.

"Yes, I do. That is why I married her"

"Hold up! Rewind please" Bonnie said loudly walking into the room from the kitchen. "How come you didn't say you were married?" She asked in shock.

Ari smirked as Kate woke up "You did not ask"

"So, how did you two actually…get together?" Cole asked from where he was sitting on the edge of one of the beds.

"The night after he took me hostage in Autopsy a few years ago I found him at my apartment. Then a year later we were both asked by Director David if we wanted to participate in an undercover mission…we had to fake our deaths…we got married a few months later, after we found out those two were alive" Kate said interacting to Tali and Deron who were sitting on their bed.

"What was the mission?" Bonnie asked.

"That is need to know" Ari said and Bonnie crossed her arms.

"So you two new each other for like, a year before you faked your deaths?" She asked.

"Yes" Both Ari and Kate answered.

"Well, what mission are you on now?" Andy asked. Kate and Ari looked at each other.

"That's also need to know…and you don't"

Bonnie crossed her arms.

"Bonnie. It's 9:30" Cole said looking at his watch. Bonnie jumped up.

"Crap we gotta go" She said grabbing Andy's arm and yanking him up. The others all stood.

"I'm happy you guys are alive" Bonnie said when they reached the door. She looked at Deron "Not you. I hate you"

And with that they walked out.

* * *

"Where've you guys been?" Tony asked from the floor of the conservatory where he was playing with Dexter and Leo.

"Around" Bonnie said as she, Andy and Cole walked past him. Ziva walked out of the lounge room to them.

"Where's Brendan?" Bonnie asked her.

"He is over with Gibbs and Jenny"

Bonnie nodded and flopped down onto the couch with an 'oof'

"Graceful" Andy said walking up the stairs.

"I'm going to go see Faith today" Cole said smiling walking up the stairs after Andy.

Bonnie sighed pushing herself up "I'm going to go to Brendan" She said and walked out the door. Ziva walked into the conservatory.

"They are keeping something from us" She said to Tony as she picked up Nick.

"Mama" He said happily as Ziva kissed his cheek.

"How do you know that?" Tony asked.

"I just know they are"

* * *

Later that night Tony, Ziva and the quads had gone to Ducky and Nettie's to visit them, leaving the Triplets at home. Cole was up in his old bedroom talking to Faith, Andy was in the kitchen ad Bonnie was watching Grey's Anatomy. The doorbell rang and Bonnie groaned.

"Come on, this is the best bit!" She said getting up.

When she opened the door her jaw dropped then she grinned her evil grin.

"Oh Andy!" She yelled out with a grin still on her face.

"Who is it?" He called back from the kitchen. Bonnie smirked.

"Karma"

Andy walked into the room "Wha-?" He stopped speaking and stared at the person at the door. "Pippy?"

"Hey" A very pregnant Pippy said with a small smile. Andy just stood looking at her while Bonnie laughed.

"Oh this is _good_"

* * *

**_You all will _so_ not be happy with me in a few chapters..._**

**_Review! It's makes me update quicker!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey all!_**

**_Ok, Pippy was not impressed when I told her that her character is a Ford fan (as in life, she is a Holden supporter) So this chapter is for her XD_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Cole walked down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. His eyes widened when he saw Pippy, she was wearing a tightish Ford T-shirt and was quite obviously pregnant.

"Pregnant?"

Bonnie looked at him stupidly "Hats off to the Pre-Med student"

Cole gave her a look. He stepped up to Pippy and hugged her. "Congratulations" He said.

"Thanks" She smiled.

"How far along are you?"

"6 months" She said.

"When I was in Australia…you didn't tell me…" Andy said stepping up in front of her.

"I didn't find out until after you left" She said looking down. He placed a hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I'm going to be a Dad?"

Pippy grinned "You're going to be a Dad"

Bonnie laughed and walked out the door "You are gonna be a Dad…"

* * *

"So do you know if I'm gonna get a little Brother, or a little sister?" Brendan asked as he, Gibbs and Jenny sat in the lounge room. Riley had been put to bed, so it was just the three of them.

"We don't know yet, we'll find out in about a week" Jenny said. The front door opened and Bonnie walked in.

"There is going to soon be another member of our dysfunctional family!" She said. Brendan's eyes widened at her. She laughed. "No. Not me. But our very good friend Pippy just showed up at the house and is now six months pregnant with my niece or nephew." She said sitting on the couch with Brendan.

Brendan put an arm around her "Seems like Karma doesn't it" He said Bonnie chuckled.

"That is_ exactly_ what I said"

* * *

"At least the mission is over" Tali said as the four walked into the Hotel room.

"Yes. With the exception of me getting shot I think it went nicely" Ari snarled at her as Kate helped him into the room.

"Don't be a baby. It's only a graze" Kate said wrapping a bandage around the top of his arm. He grumbled.

"So do you think-" Tali was cut off by the door flinging open and Bonnie and Cole walking in.

"Was it really necessary for you to barge in here?" Ari hissed through his teeth as Kate worked on his arm. Cole walked over and looked at it.

"Well, just checking if you four didn't run off during the night" Bonnie said sitting on the bed next to Ari.

"Why are only two of you here?" Tali asked. Bonnie grinned.

"Andy got his ex pregnant"

The widening of eyes in the room was priceless

* * *

The next day everyone, minus the babies and Andy, who was with Pippy, were at NCIS. Jenny was standing with Gibbs behind his desk, McGee, Ziva and Tony were sitting at theirs and Bonnie and Cole were standing in front of the plasma.

The elevator dinged and they looked up, only to see Fornell and Agent Sacks walking towards the Bullpen.

"Hey Slacks" Tony said with a grin. Sacks glared at him.

"Learned how to type yet DiNozzo?"

"Agent Fornell, may I ask why you are here?" Jenny asked him. Fornell looked at Gibbs.

"Ari Haswari has been spotted in Washington" He said. Ziva looked at Fornell wide eyed, Tony and McGee's jaws dropped and Bonnie and Cole looked at each other.

"Ari is dead" Gibbs said.

"Not according to these photos" Fornell said handing Gibbs and Jenny a pile of photos while the rest of the team gathered around to look. It showed what was defiantly Ari in different places around Washington.

"We've found the Hotel he's staying in, we thought you guys might like to take him down" Sacks said.

Bonnie and Cole looked over Gibbs' shoulder.

"Crap" Bonnie said. She grabbed Cole's arm and dragged him out of the Bullpen while everyone watched them with confused expressions.

"Why is he here?" Gibbs asked.

"We don't know, we are guessing he his here to deal with some unfinished business"

* * *

"You…Drive…worse…then…Ima" Cole yelled over the honking of horns as Bonnie sped in her car down the highway.

"It's funner driving like this" She said swerving to miss a car.

15 minutes later they were pounding on the Hotel room door.

Kate opened in and Bonnie barged past her.

"You guys have to leave"

"Why?" Deron asked from the kitchen area.

"Because in like, 5 minutes NCIS is going to be here" Cole said. The four adults looked at them shocked.

"How did they find out we are here?" Tali asked already grabbing her backpack.

"Uncle Ari was spotted by the FBI" Bonnie said. Kate turned to Ari and hit his arm. He glared at her.

"Ok. Where are you going to hide out?" Cole asked from his place of leaning against the door.

"We have a few safe houses around the area" Tali said.

"How about you hide out at our place?" Cole suggested. Bonnie turned to him and gave him the 'Are You Stupid' look.

"Where Ima and Dad and most likely the others are all going to be? Smart" She said hitting him on the forehead.

"Well, it's the last place they'll look!" He said. Bonnie thought for a moment.

"Fair point, but it's still stupid" She said "Why don't you crash at our place, the one near our campus?"

Ari and Deron looked at each other.

"Fine" Deron said. Bonnie glared at him.

"You better leave soon. Cause NCIS is gonna be here any second. Auntie Tali, Deron, you guys go first, get a head start" Bonnie said "Kate and Uncle Ari, you guys leave in five minutes and we'll wait out the front"

* * *

Gibbs and Tony got out of the car at the Hotel Ari was said to be staying at. Tony went around to the reception while Gibbs went towards the elevator.

The doors opened and Ari walked out, and right into Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs" Ari said with a nod. Behind Gibbs he saw Bonnie and Cole run in and their eyes widen.

Gibbs got out his gun and aimed it straight at Ari's chest with his finger on the trigger. He was about to shoot when a brunette stepped in front of Ari.

"Put your gun down Gibbs" The woman said. Gibbs lowered his gun slightly.

"Kate?" Gibbs said in a low voice. Kate bit her lip and grabbed Ari's arm and pulled him away while Gibbs stood stunned.

When Kate and Ari got outside Bonnie and Cole ran to them.

"Did he see you?" Cole asked Kate. She nodded. Bonnie groaned.

"Go to our place, we'll meet you there tomorrow. We'll go talk to Dad and Gibbs" Bonnie said. Kate and Ari got into a car and sped away.

"Why do I have a feeling this is not going to end well?" Cole said as they walked back into the Hotel.

"Because it's us, and we don't have enough dramas to deal with, we're like an episode of Grey's Anatomy…"

* * *

**_I've had the Kate/Ari/Gibbs bit written for months. lol. _**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Short, but hopfully worth it!_**

**_DON'T HURT ME!!_**

**_(Trust me, you'll know when you see it)_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Kate?! Are you sure Gibbs?" Tony said as everyone sat in the lounge room of the DiNozzo Residence.

"I'm positive DiNozzo" Gibbs said angrily.

The front door banged open.

"Bonnie's home" Andy said with a grin. Bonnie and Cole rushed in and stopped as soon as they saw that everyone was there.

"Where have you two been?" Ziva asked them. Bonnie and Cole looked at each other.

"No where" Bonnie said with a smile. Andy gave her a confused look "Andy we need to talk to you"

Andy stood up from his place next to Pippy and walked with them up to Bonnie's old room.

"What?" Andy said as she closed the door.

"Uncle Ari and the others are staying at our place" She said with a smile. Andy gave her a look.

"And you're going to explain this to Brendan how exactly?"

Bonnie cringed "I hadn't thought of that."

* * *

Later that night Ziva was sitting in the lounge room by herself. Tony was on protective detail for Gibbs, Andy was at the Hotel that Pippy was staying at with her, Cole had to go back to the collage for the night, all the children were staying with Ducky and Nettie and Bonnie was with Brendan at Gibbs' place. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Zi Zi" Came Deron's voice.

"Deron, why are you calling me?" Ziva asked angrily.

"I just wanted to catch up with you. I know you're angry about me lying to you. How about you come to the Hotel I am staying at and we can talk. I've missed you" He said sincerely.

Ziva sighed, When they were younger Deron always used that voice whenever he was telling the truth "Alright"

* * *

Ziva walked up to the Hotel room door. Deron had found another Hotel to stay at while the others had gone to different Hotels around Washington (After Bonnie had kicked them out of the house because of Brendan). She sighed and knocked.

Deron opened the door with a grin.

"Shalom Deron" Ziva smiled at him, she couldn't help it.

After hours of catching up Ziva had realized that she had really missed Deron, he was such a large part of her childhood, they grew up together and when they were 14 finally started dating. She stood up.

"I think I should be getting home now" Ziva said with a sigh. Deron stood up with her. They looked at each other for a moment before stepping forward and hugging each other. When they broke apart Ziva kept her arms around his waist and Deron had his hands on her hips.

"I've missed you Zi Zi" Deron said leaning down closer to her. Ziva took a step back from him.

"Please do not do this Deron" Ziva said in a low voice. He took a step closer to her and put his hand on her cheek.

She didn't step back.

Deron smiled at her and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own. After a minute they broke apart.

"Stay the night?" Deron whispered to her. Ziva closed her eyes.

"Please Deron…do not do this" Ziva said "I am with Tony"

"I know. Just one night…For old times' sake…" He said kissing her again. Ziva pushed him away gently. He rested his forehead against the top of her head and she kept her hands on his chest.

"Deron…I can't…" She said in a low voice as Deron started pushing her gently to the couch by her hips, kissing her again as he did.

She looked up into his eyes. Remembering all those years ago when they were both teenagers and breaking her father's rules by sneaking him into the house late at night. The eyes she use to love.

He turned for pushing her to the couch and walked her to the bed instead. He laid her down and kissed her again. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as his hands trailed down to the bottom of her shirt.

Was she really about to cheat on Tony?

* * *

**_Again, DON'T HURT ME!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Well, you wern't very impressed with me at the end of the last chapter..._**

**_Here's the new one!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Ziva walked into the DiNozzo Residence the next morning as Bonnie walked out of the lounge room.

"Where've you been? Dad's been freaking out" Bonnie said "DAD FOUND HER!" Bonnie bellowed through the house. Tony came out of the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Ziva, who stood ridged.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked her. Ziva looked at the ground.

She walked straight past him and up the stairs to their room. Tony looked at Bonnie, who shrugged, then ran up the stairs after her.

He found her sitting in the middle of their bed with tears running down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry Tony"

He walked over and sat down next to her putting his arms around her.

"What happened?"

"Tony…Deron…"

Tony stood up "What did he do to you? Did he force you?" He asked his voice rising with every word.

Ziva just looked at him with tears still running down her face. "Tony-"

"It _was_ forced, right?" Tony asked his voice low.

"Tony please-"

Tony stormed out of the room and slammed the door. As he walked down the hall he heard her sobs.

He didn't care.

* * *

Ziva curled herself into a ball as she cried it was now close to 9pm. She had no idea where Tony went, or if he was ever coming back. Bonnie walked into the room.

"Ima, what's wrong?" She asked sitting on the bed next to her. Ziva continued to cry. "What happened?"

"I did something wrong" Ziva whispered. Bonnie looked confused.

"What did you do?"

Ziva started crying again "Tony hates me"

"Why?"

Ziva began crying more. Bonnie hated whenever Ziva cried. Realization hit her.

"You cheated on him?!" Bonnie yelled. Ziva began sobbing and buried her face into Tony's pillow. Bonnie sighed and rubbed her back.

"Why Ima? You love him so much; I've never seen you happier. Why would you do something so stupid?!"

"That is the thing…I did not do anything. I almost slept with…the man…but I didn't. I could not do that to Tony…But now he thinks I did something and he has left…Please find him" Ziva begged her daughter. Bonnie stood up.

"Alright. I reckon I know where he is" Bonnie said running out of the room.

* * *

_Ziva pushed Deron off her. He sighed._

"_Deron, I am sorry. This is wrong. I love Tony…I cannot cheat on him" Ziva said sitting up. Deron smiled and sat up with her._

"_It's alright. It's for the best. I mean…I'm also married" Deron said. Ziva looked at him with wide eyes._

"_When did you get married?"_

"_About 6 years ago" He said. Ziva stood up and picked up her shirt and slipped it on._

"_Goodbye Deron" She said walking towards the door. He stopped her and kissed her again. He glared at him as he smirked._

"_Bye Ziva"_

* * *

Bonnie drove around for twenty minutes before finally seeing Tony's car parked outside a bar. She sighed and parked her car and ran in.

Tony was sitting at the bar chatting up a blonde. Bonnie grumbled to herself while storming up to him.

"Idiot" She said hitting the back of his head. Tony's eyes widened at her and the blonde looked confused.

"Have you been spending too much time with Gibbs?" Tony asked. The blonde turned to her.

"I'm sorry honey but I saw him first" She said smugly. Bonnie gave her a fake smile.

"Oh I'm sure you'll love him even more when you meet his wife and seven kids" Bonnie smirked. The Blonde's eyes widened and she got up and walked away. Tony glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, you don't get to use that tone with me Dad. Did you even listen to Ima?" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the bar.

"She slept with Deron! I have a right to be pissed" He said angrily.

"She didn't sleep with him you idiot" Bonnie said. Tony looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"She. Did. Not. Sleep. With. Deron" Bonnie said slowly.

"How do you know that for sure?" Tony asked suddenly.

"Because my mother does not lie." Bonnie said in a dangerous voice. "Do you even realize what she went through even before you two got together? When you were with Jeanne, it killed her. When Jeanne left she could see that you were hurt, she was worried about you. You weren't even together! When she thought you had the plague again she was _so _worried. And now, you won't even let her tell you that nothing happened last night. If you don't believe me then so back into that damn bar and screw the first damn Bimbo you see, but don't you dare assume that she cheated on you"

Bonnie turned around and got in her car, slamming the door shut and speeding away. Tony stood in the same spot looking shocked.

He screwed up.

* * *

"_You look like you've had a hard day" Tony said walking up to a woman who was sitting at the bar it was one in the afternoon. She turned her head and her eyes widened when she realized who he was._

"_The worst" She answered. He sat down next to her._

"_Can I buy you a drink?" He asked._

"_I know what Ziva did" She said. Tony looked at her shocked._

"_What?"_

"_Well, she had sex with my husband. Hence why I am here" Tali said looking at her empty cup "I'm Tali Zachariah, Ziva's sister. And yes I faked my death for an undercover mission" Tali said. Tony just nodded dumbly. _

"_Ok…So do you want that drink?" He asked. Tali smiled slightly and nodded._

_Half an hour later they were in her hotel room._

* * *

He screwed up big time.

* * *

**_I bet you didn't see that one coming!!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Sorry about the wait...I kinda had a block on this chapter..._**

**_Here it is:_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Tony practically ran into the DiNozzo residence, only to find no-body there. He walked up the stair and heard the faint sounds of cry.

_Oh god, I made her cry._ Tony thought as he opened the bedroom door. Ziva sat up in the middle of the bed and stared at him.

"Ziva…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I love you so much…" He trailed off climbing onto the bed and kissing her, pushing her down into the mattress as he did.

Some secrets were best kept hidden.

* * *

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Bonnie bellowed smashing her fist against Deron's hotel room door. It opened quickly and Deron stood there trying to put his glasses on.

"Bonnie. It's 1 in the morning" Deron said tiredly. Bonnie stepped up to him and a loud crack was heard as Bonnie's fist connected with his nose.

"I swear, you come near my family again I will kill you" She snarled. She turned around, slamming the door closed as she left.

* * *

Abby sat staring at a photo frame. McGee walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Do you think he really saw Kate, Tim?" Abby asked, her voice barely above a whisper. McGee sighed and kissed her neck.

"I don't know Abs…"

"She was my best friend! Why would she do something like that?!" Abby said angrily putting the photo back on the table. It was a picture of the Team with Kate that was taken a month before she was 'Killed'.

"I miss her" Abby sighed getting up and walking into Carmella's room.

"Me too" McGee said following her.

* * *

"So" Andy whispered to Pippy as they lay together in the Hotel room bed "Are we having a little girl, or a little boy?" He asked. Pippy rolled over a bit and smiled at him.

"A girl"

"Have you thought of names?" He asked tracing patterns on her stomach.

"Not really"

"Well…I've always liked the name Violet…like the colour" Andy said a bit shyly. Pippy sat up a bit and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You do realize that if Bonnie or even Cole heard you say that they would pay you out for the rest of your life" She laughed. Andy smirked.

"Well, you're not going to tell them are you" He said sitting up slowly. Pippy grinned as he lunged at her and kissed her.

* * *

Tony slowly opened his eyes the next morning and looked over at Ziva. She was laying on her stomach with the sheets only covering her lower half and she was snoring.

Tony was so angry at himself, he could not believe what he had done. He moved a bit in the bed which woke Ziva. He put on a forced smile.

"Good morning Sweet cheeks" He said. She rolled over a bit a smirked up at him.

"Good morning my love" She said. Tony leaned forward and kissed her. She sat up in the bed and he put his arms around her waist.

A cry came through the baby monitor.

"I am home for three days and the babies are already screwing up my sleep patterns" Came Bonnie's voice. Ziva and Tony laughed.

Ziva frowned and stood up, taking the dooner with her.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked as she opened her cell phone.

"I am calling my father" She said.

"Shalom?"

"Shalom Papa" Ziva said.

"Ziva! How are the children?"

"They are all fine. But I was wondering when you were going to tell me Deron was alive?"

Eli hesitated "How did you know this?"

"I ran into him…Why didn't you tell me!?" She said angrily.

"I apologize Ziva. It was for an undercover mission. I assume you know about the others?"

"Others? What others?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything" He said.

"Do you mean Kate? And Ari?" She said in a low voice.

"Ziva…I am sorry"

"So you admit it is them?"

"Yes"

"Toda Papa, give my love to Ima" She said.

"I will. Shalom Ziva"

"Shalom" She said hanging up. She turned to Tony, who looked confused.

"What was that about?" He asked

"It was in fact Kate and Ari that Gibbs saw, apparently they were all undercover together…We have to tell Gibbs"

* * *

"You slept with Tony?" Deron asked Tali as he paced in front of her.

"You almost slept with my sister!" Tali said standing, Deron opened his mouth to say something, but Tali cut him off "You did not tell me at first that you didn't sleep with her! So don't you pin that on me! You have slept with other women before when you were with me, so you can see why I cannot trust you in that area"

"Missions Tali. They were for missions. And you do the same" Deron said. Tali looked at him, then nodded slightly.

"Fine. But you know that I am sorry" She said. Deron looked away from her.

"Yes, I know…I am going to go back to my Hotel" He said stepping forward and kissing her forehead. Tali sighed and nodded.

* * *

"Dad, you ok?" Brendan asked walking down the stairs to the basement. Gibbs looked up at him.

"I'm fine Brendan" Gibbs said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. So this whole thing about you seeing Kate…are you sure it was her?" He asked sitting on the bottom step. Gibbs threw the sander across the room.

"I am positive it was her. And when I get my hands on Ari I am going to kill him" He yelled. "And I know he is staying at the Hotel Dempsey"

Bonnie was standing at the top of the stair biting her lip. She walked into the hallway and opened her phone.

"Uncle Ari…you and Kate gotta get to another Hotel, cause Gibbs knows your guys are there" She said. She hung up quickly and sighed leaning up against the wall. A second later Jenny walked out from behind the corner with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Bonnie's stomach dropped.

"I can explain…"

* * *

**_Ok, so I'm working on another fic at the moment, but I will try to update this sooner then before._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_You're so not going to be happy with me..._**

* * *

Seven days later things had still not calmed down, in fact it had gotten a lot worse. Gibbs had become obsessed with trying to find Ari, every time he came close to finding him one of the triplets would have to call him and get him to go to another Hotel. The triplets, Brendan and now Pippy were back to the wonderful life of College.

"I hate school…" Bonnie groaned the night after their first day back at classes. "Why am I doing this anyway…I'm already Mossad. It's what I'm going to do, I do not need a degree" She said flopping onto the couch next to Pippy.

"See, this is why I don't go anymore" Pippy grinned. Bonnie threw a pillow at her.

"You are not going to drop out" Brendan said walking in from the kitchen and kissing the top of Bonnie's head.

"Well, I know that. I'll get my ass kicked from every single person in the family" She said.

Andy and Cole walked through the front door. Andy looked as if he was about to faint.

"What's wrong?" Pippy asked him placing a hand on his cheek. He shook his head.

"Your parents are here…"

* * *

"Jethro…this is an unhealthy obsession" Jenny said walking down to the basement where Gibbs was looking through papers and looking on Jenny's laptop for information.

"I'm not stopping until I catch that bastard" He mumbled not taking his eyes off the work.

Bonnie had caved and told Jenny everything a week ago, since then Jenny had been helping them try and Gibbs off the trail.

Jenny sighed and stepped up to him. She kissed the back of his head.

"Jethro…I'm taking Riley and staying at Tony and Ziva's for a while…" She said in a sad voice.

Gibbs turned around quickly. "What?"

"You've been obsessing…I'm just worried about Riley, you've been ignoring him and he knows something's wrong…Until you're over this, we'll be staying at Ziva's" She said turning to walk up the stairs.

"Jen…" Gibbs said standing; she turned around half way up the stairs.

"Jethro, please…just until you've calmed down" She said turning and walking up a few more stairs. She stopped again and turned.

"You weren't at the ultrasound today…I thought you might like to know we are having a girl"

And with that she was gone.

* * *

"What do you mean my parents are here?" Pippy asked standing up.

"Well, when we walked in the door they were parking the car…And they looked very pissed off" Andy said.

"That's understandable" Pippy said sighing. Bonnie raised her eyebrows with a smirk in her face.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Well, I kinda left Australia without telling them…" Pippy said biting her lip. Bonnie blinked and then burst out laughing.

"So you left in the middle of the night and just flew here?" Cole asked.

"Pretty much" Pippy said "They were beyond pissed when I told them I was pregnant" She said.

There was a knock on the door and Andy jumped behind Pippy.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and stood up, answering the door.

"Hey Matthew! Christine…how are you?" Bonnie grinned. Matthew walked past her and straight up to Pippy and Andy.

"You're coming home with us" He said to Pippy going to grab her arm. Andy stepped in between them "Get out of my way" Matthew snarled at him.

"You're not taking her anywhere" Andy said standing strong.

"She's only a child. She is coming back to Australia with us" He said going to grab Pippy again. Andy stepped in front of his arm, once again blocking Pippy from him.

"She's not a child" Andy said angrily.

"She is 17 and you knocked her up. When we get back to Australia we'll make sure the child goes to a good home. Now move" Matthew said pushing Andy to the side. Andy quickly pushed Matthew away from Pippy.

"The only good home our daughter will have is the one with us. Now get out of my home before I shoot you" Andy said. Bonnie and Cole both had their hands hovering near their guns in case it became out of hand.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Very good. I'm glad to see you're not that stupid. Now get out" Andy said walking towards Christine and Matthew so they were now out the door. Andy grinned at them.

"If you ever come back, I will make sure you suffer" He said and then slammed the door.

He turned around to see Pippy shaking and tears running down her face while Brendan tried to calm her down. Cole and Bonnie walked up to Andy.

"Are you worried?" Bonnie asked him. Andy shook his head as he walked over to Pippy.

"Nah, they won't come back" He said kissing Pippy on the forehead.

Cole and Bonnie looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

A loud knocking was heard over at the DiNozzo residence at midnight, waking every person inside. Tony and Jenny went into the babies' room, where Riley was also sleeping while Ziva walked downstairs to answer the door.

"Did you know your son knocked up our daughter?" Matthew said angrily when Ziva opened the door. Ziva took a step back.

"Yes, I did" She said.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Christine asked.

"No, they are responsible. I trust them that they will handle it" She said. Matthew and Christine looked at her incredulously.

"They are only children! They can't handle a baby!" Matthew said.

"I was younger than them and I had to raise three babies. I believe they will be wonderful parents" She said. There was a vain on Matthew's head that looked like it was about to pop.

"So you're not going to do anything about it?"

"No, I am not" She said.

"Pfft, should've figured that a kid whose mother got herself knocked up at 15 would turn out like that"

"Excuse me? They are adults. They are 17 and 18 years old. They are more than capable of being parents" Ziva said angrily.

"Fine" Christine said "If you don't do anything about this, we will"

* * *

"You're going to have to tell him" Kate said sitting on Tali's hotel room bed as Tali paced around the small room.

"I cannot tell him!"

Kate looked confused "Why can't you tell Deron he's going to be a Dad?"

Tali sighed and sat down next to Kate.

"Because I do not know if it is his…It might be Tony's..."

* * *

**_Put the guns down people!!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey everyone!!_**

**_You all were not very happy with me last chapter were you?_**

**_Ok, here's the new chapter_**

**_p.s. Finally someone in this fic is seeing a shrink._**

**_P.p.s Yes, I caved and named him Sweets._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"You slept with Tony?! How could you be so stupid Tali?! He is your sister's husband!" Kate yelled at her.

Tali looked down at her hands "A week ago I was going to Deron's hotel room when I saw Ziva walking out re-buttoning her shirt buttons…when I questioned Deron he neither confirmed or Denied that he slept with her…I went out and got very drunk…then I saw Tony at the bar and we were both so drunk that we ended up sleeping together…afterwards he felt so bad…he loves Ziva so much…Then I went to Deron and told him" Tali explained.

Kate shook her head, grabbed her bag and walked to the door, slamming it closed on the way out.

* * *

Brendan walked nervously into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Brendan Gibbs I assume?" The 30 something year old man asked. Brendan nodded slightly. The man smiled kindly at him.

"I'm guessing this is your first time to a therapist?" Dr. Sweets said. Brendan smiled.

"Yeah"

"Ok. So let's start then. Tell me about your family"

Brendan laughed slightly "Well, were getting to that, prepare yourself" He said, earning himself a confused look. He took a deep breath.

"I have a little brother, his name's Riley. I uh…had two sisters. And my Mum is pregnant with a girl at the moment. My Dad is an NCIS Federal Agent, and my Mum is the Director"

Sweets nodded his head impressed; he looked down at his notes "Now when you say had two sisters, what does that mean?"

"My father had a daughter who should be in her twenties, and I had a little sister, they were both murdered" He said quietly.

Sweets looked confused "So your father wasn't the father of your little sister?"

"No. I'm adopted, I was adopted when I was 15"

"What happened to your biological parents?"

"Don't know where my mother is, don't care either. My father was shot by one of my best friends after he killed my cousin" He said. Sweets looked shocked.

"He murdered your cousin?" He asked. Brendan nodded. "How long ago was this?"

"We were all 15"

"Alright" He said writing something down.

"Anyway, I have…well they're sort of like my Aunts and Uncles. There's McGee and Abby, they're married and have a daughter called Carmella, McGee's on my Dad's team and Abby's the Forensic scientist. And then there's Tony and Ziva, I've known Ziva the longest because my best friends are her kids. Anyway, They have baby Quads, and-"

He was cut of "Your best friends are babies?"

"What? Oh, no! Ziva has Triplets, Cole, Andy and Bonnie, they're the same age as me. Cole was my cousin's boyfriend…he was hit pretty hard when she was killed…went back to Israel for almost a year, Andy always tries to be the strong one, he's the oldest of them all, and Bonnie is…" He trailed off, not knowing how to describe her.

"She's what?"

Brendan smiled "She's…Bonnie. Sarcastic, kind, blunt, strong, beautiful…Just, Bonnie"

"You seem quite fond of her" Sweets said writing some more down.

"Yeah, I should be, we're married"

Sweets nodded "You're quite young to be married"

"Well, she's the love of my life…I can't imagine life without her. I'm going to be an Uncle in a few months as well…Bonnie's brother Andy and his girlfriend Pippy are having a girl soon" He said.

Sweets wrote some more down and nodded. "It says here that you are studying medicine. What made you want to become a doctor?"

"I'm not sure if I want to be a doctor anymore. I want to become a Federal Agent like my Dad…help put people away who are like my Biological father"

"Let's talk more about him"

Brendan sighed "He was abusive…he would beat me every night…"

* * *

"Bonnie…what are you doing?" Andy asked as Bonnie laid on the couch next to Pippy talking to her stomach.

"Telling my niece a story. Now shoosh. Ok. Once upon a time there was a man named Derek Shepard. He had fallen in love with a woman called Meredith, but one day his evil wife came back and took Derek away from Meredith…"

Andy rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ziva laughed as Tony kissed her neck as they walked into the kitchen while the Quads and Riley had their naps. Jenny was sitting at the bench looking through the news paper.

"Have you spoken to Gibbs yet?" Ziva asked her as she tried to pry Tony's arms from her waist.

Jenny looked up "Not yet" She said "I'm worried"

Ziva nodded "He will get over this all soon, as long as Ari does not come near us or hurt anyone"

Jenny looked down and bit her lip, she knew that Ari was good and that he didn't kill Kate, but Gibbs still thought that Kate was being held against her will by Ari.

And Jenny knew that wasn't true.

Half an hour later Tony was pestering Ziva in the kitchen by putting his arms around her and trying to steal some food.

The doorbell rang and Ziva pushed Tony away from her.

"Go answer the door" She said "Then I may give you some food"

"I'll hold you to that promise" Tony called out as he walked to the door.

When he opened it his eyes widened. Tali stood there with a nervous expression on her face.

"I'm pregnant" Tali said to him "And it's probably yours"

A gasp came from behind Tony. He spun around quickly.

Only to come face to face with Ziva.

* * *

**_Hehe. I'm evil._**

**_Oh! And Judgement Day will be somewhere in this fic...But it wont be Jenny who gets killed..._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Well, you ain't gonna be happy with me after this chapter either._**

**_Review!_**

**_Oh, and thanks to Pippy, who helped me with this chapter!_**

**_WARNING: One swear word. It fit in well with the yelling._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Tali?" Ziva said barely above a whisper. Tali smiled uneasily.

"Shalom Ziva" she said.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked in a low voice. Tony, who was still trying to recover from the shock, cringed at the tone.

"Ziva, you have to understand…I thought you cheated…" Tony was cut off.

"So you went out, found my dead sister and slept with her?!" Ziva growled.

"Technically I'm not dead…and if it's any consolation I got him drunk…I thought you had slept with my husband…"

Ziva blinked "You are dead to me, you have been for the past 10 years…I can not handle this" Ziva said passing Tony quickly and almost ran out the door.

* * *

Ziva knocked on the door of the hotel room and took a shaky breath. Seconds later the door opened and Deron stood there with only a towel around his waist and he was attempting to put on his glasses.

"Zi Zi?" He said confused. She looked up at him with sadness written all over her face.

"Did you know about Tony and Tali?" She asked him. He sighed and nodded.

Ziva bit her lip so that she wouldn't cry. "Can I come in?" she asked. Deron nodded and stood to the side and Ziva walked past him. He closed the door and turned to her.

"Zi Zi, are you alright?" He asked her putting a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"No…I do not think I will ever be ok" She said "My marriage…is…It may be over" She said.

Deron smiled kindly "Now, you love Tony too much for that to be true. My Tali just has a way with people by getting them drunk" Deron said. Ziva looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I do not think I will be able to forgive him" She whispered. Deron's hand rubbed up and down her arm

"It will be alright" Deron said softly. She stepped closer to him and placed her hands just above the knot of his towel. She titled her head up just as his lips crashed down to hers.

"I love you Zi Zi" He murmured against her lips as they stumbled over to the bed.

The towel dropped to the floor.

* * *

'_Rusted Brandy in a diamond glass, everything is made from dreams, time is made from honey slow and sweet, only the fools know what it means…_'

Bonnie groaned and rolled over and reached for her phone.

"Seriously, I hate you right now" She mumbled into the phone and smacking Brendan in the chest. If she had to wake up, so did he.

"_Bonnie…_"

Bonnie sat straight up "Ima, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"_Bonnie…I have left Tony…_"

Bonnie jumped out of bed and ran down the hall and smashed both her fists against Andy and Cole's doors at the same time.

"What the hell happened?" She asked as Cole and Andy walked into the hallways looking angry.

"_Your Aunt Tali is alive_"

"And…?" Bonnie said. She could practically see the confused expression that must be on Ziva's face.

"_She is pregnant…with Tony's child_"

Bonnie dropped the phone, grabbed Andy and Cole's arms and in less than a minute they were in Bonnie's car, leaving a very confused Pippy and Brendan behind.

* * *

Bonnie ran ahead of Cole and Andy when they arrived at the DiNozzo Residence two hours later smashed through the door and found Tony sitting on the couch. She walked over to him and slapped him across the head.

"What the hell did you do?" Bonnie yelled. Tony turned and looked at her.

"Guess what?" Tony slurred. Bonnie took a step back from him and noticed the empty bottle of Tequila on the table.

"Dad…did you drink that whole thing?" Cole asked as Tony stood up and stumbled slightly.

"I'm not your dad…Deron is…Ya know, your mothers probably there with him now" He said almost falling. Bonnie sighed and helped him stand.

"Your more of a father then he'll ever be" She said helping him sit back down "We love you…Why are you drinking like this?"

"Well I knocked up your Aunt! And now Ziva…I love her so much…she hates me! And there's nothing I can do about it!" He said drunkenly laughing.

"Dad. Lay down" Andy said pushing Tony's shoulder slightly "You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. You should sleep" He said "We'll go talk to Ima"

Tony nodded and closed his eyes. The triplets all gave each other worried looks.

"I'll stay with him. You guys go" Cole said. Andy and Bonnie nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

Bonnie smashed on the door of Deron's hotel room door. It was now nearing 4 am.

"Bonnie, Andy what are you doing here?" Deron asked as he answered the door.

"Have you seen Aunt Tali?" Andy asked. Deron frowned and shook his head. Bonnie looked around Deron and saw Ziva lying in the bed.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" She screeched pushing past Deron and glaring at her mother.

"Bonnie-"

"No! You don't get to speak right now. Do you have any idea what you have done Ima? I mean, sure Dad's an ass for sleeping with Aunt Tali and getting her knocked up, which he might not have. But getting back at him and sleeping with this asshole is just as bad as him! You love Tony so much! Why would do something so fucking stupid?" Bonnie yelled "You know, I used to look up to you, you were like, my idol, who I wanted to be when I grew up. But now, my mother's just a filthy whore" Bonnie finished. She pushed back past Deron and walked out the door, leaving the three in the room stunned.

Andy looked at Ziva, he could see that she was trying not to cry. He sighed "I'm sorry Ima, but I agree with Bonnie. I don't want to speak to you until you've sorted things out with Dad. But until then, We're probably not going to see you. After this, I'm on Tony's side" Andy said walking out the Door, he quickly opened it again "I thought you might want to know, I'm going to be the Dad of a little girl"

As soon as Andy re-closed the door, Ziva let her tears fall. Deron walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

* * *

Andy found Bonnie beating up her car. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey! Don't take it out on the car. It'll be alright. Come on, we'll go help Cole with Tony"

"I'm still gonna yell at him when he's sober" She mumbled. Andy laughed and let her go.

"Yeah, I know you are. Thing's will be back to normal soon, and if they aren't then we'll be like the people who only see their parents on Christmas. We'll have our own family. You, me, Cole, probably Faith, Pippy, Brendan and my little girl. It'll be fine" He said putting an arm around her shoulders and they walked back to the car.

"You grew up" Bonnie smirked getting into the driver's seat.

Andy laughed "I grew up"

* * *

**_Oh dear...Ziva and Deron...put the pitchforks and guns and Ninja death stars away!_**

**_Yes, I know there was not any Jibbs or McAbby in this chapter._**

**_But there will be McAbby soon...hehe..._**

**_And, it is not the last we have seen of Pippy parents..._**

**_And yes, the ringtone was Temptation..._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey all!_**

**_this is a bit shorter, but there is McAbby, Kari and some Tony/triplets moments._**

**_...And some Deron/Ziva_**

**_...:D_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Cole looked at Tony sadly as he sat down on the armchair. Jenny walked down the stairs.

"Cole, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Some stuff's happened" He said. Jenny looked down at Tony and then at the empty Tequila bottle.

"Is everyone ok?"

"I don't think Dad will be ok" Cole said.

"What's happened?"

"About a week ago Dad thought Ima cheated on him so he went out and had sex with Aunt Tali and now she's pregnant"

Jenny's eyes widened "So…Did he drink that whole bottle last night?"

Cole sighed "I think he did"

The door opened with a bang and the babies upstairs began crying.

"I'll get them" Jenny said walking back up the stairs.

"So, what happened?" Cole asked as Bonnie and Andy walked in the room.

"Ima was in bed with Deron" Andy said.

Tony began to wake up.

"Arg…I have a headache" He groaned and tried to stand, only to fall back down "What happened last night?" He asked looking at the triplets. Bonnie sighed.

"You drank yourself stupid last night after Aunt Tali told you she was pregnant" Bonnie said.

"Hang on…you knew that Tali was alive?"

"Please, it's been almost two weeks since we found out. Beside the point" Bonnie said waving it off.

"Where's Ziva?" Tony asked. Bonnie and Andy looked at each other.

"We're sorry Dad…she's at a Hotel" Andy said.

Tony's face fell and he collapsed onto the couch with his face in his hands "I've screwed up" He mumbled.

"Yeah, you have" Bonnie said.

"I've ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"Yeah" Cole sighed

"I have to go get her back…I need Tali to have a test done to see if the kids' mine…I need Ziva…"

"See now you're talking. Just so you know…we are on your side" Andy said, which made Tony look up.

"Why are you on my side?" Tony asked.

"Pick a side, pick a fight" Bonnie said.

Cole turned to her "Did you just quote Snow Patrol?"

Bonnie grinned "Yes I did"

Andy rolled his eyes and Bonnie became serious again

"We are on your side because Ima went off last night and slept with that asshole Deron" Bonnie said angrily. Tony's eyes widened and he put his face in his hands again.

"What have I done…"

* * *

Ziva slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

"It's about time you woke up" Deron said sitting on the edge of the bed. Ziva sat up and drew her legs up to her chest.

"Deron…last night was a mistake" She said. Deron nodded.

"I know"

Ziva was mentally kicking herself for showing so much weakness to him over the night. She got out of the bed and started putting her clothes back on.

"I am sorry for last night…I am still angry at you…"

"Yes, the yelling last night about Tali showed me that" Deron grinned. Ziva frowned.

"I still do not know what I am going to do…"

"Tali and I are leaving in two days" Deron said quickly. Ziva spun to face him.

"You are both leaving?" She asked. He nodded "You cannot, not now that this has happened"

"Your father has insisted we return back to Israel, It is not our choice"

* * *

"Caitlin" Ari called out as he rushed into the hotel room he and Kate were sharing. Kate walked out of the bathroom and her eyes widened.

"Ari! What happened?" She asked rushing to him. He had his hand over his right shoulder, where blood was now flowing through his fingers.

"Special Agent Gibbs saw me and decided to shoot me. Pass me a bandage" He asked. Kate glared at him.

"Ari just sit down and let me deal with your shoulder" She said. Ari didn't argue back, he knew better, so he sat on the edge of the bed.

"It looks like a through and through…didn't hit anything vital…" Kate said as she started working on his shoulder.

"I have taught you well" Ari smirked, which earned him another glare.

"Yeah well, in the past 6 years I've been shot like this…what, 5 times now? I should know" She said putting his arm in a sling. When she tied the knot at the back of his neck, she leaned forward and kissed him. "Don't go out of the hotel until we leave, I don't want Gibbs killing you" She whispered.

Ari sighed "Caitlin…"

"No Ari! I am not going to let you leave this Hotel room until we leave. Or I'll have to cuff you to the bed" She said forcefully.

Ari smirked at her.

She glared at him and pocked his shoulder and grinned smugly when he glared at her.

* * *

"_Tim! What's going on?"_

"Abby clam down" McGee said as he walked around their house with Carmella resting in one of his arms.

"_Bonnie said Tony and Ziva are breaking up! This is not a calm time! Especially after Jenny and Gibbs spending time apart!_"

"Abs! Where are you?" McGee asked putting Carmella in her crib.

"_I'm driving home from NCIS, I'll be there in a few minutes_…" All of a sudden McGee heard a screech, Abby scream and the line went dead.

* * *

**_Umm...whoops?_**

**_Well, now there is McAbby plot in this fic! _**

**_Will she survive?_**

**_P.s. The Snow Patorl song Bonnie quotes is 'Take Back The City' from their new album. Seriously, listen to it!!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey all._**

**_Well, you wern't too impressed with last chapter were you?_**

**_Well, here's the new chapter:_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

McGee was the first to get to the hospital, wheeling Carmella in her pram as he ran. 5 minutes later Gibbs arrived. In the 20 minutes after that everyone had arrived.

"McGee, what happened?" Tony asked pushing the stroller that held Dexter and Leo in it.

"I don't know, I was taking on the phone with her and I heard her scream and the line went dead…" He said pacing.

"She'll be ok" Tony said placing a hand on McGee's shoulder.

McGee sighed "I hope so Tony"

* * *

"Jethro, she'll be fine" Jenny said walking up to Gibbs, who was sitting by himself in the waiting room chair with his face in his hands.

"Dada?" Riley said reaching forward and patting Gibbs' head. Gibbs looked up.

"Hey buddy" Gibbs said. Jenny handed him over to Gibbs and he wrapped his little arms around Gibb's neck.

"I know you think of Abby as your daughter…She'll be fine" Jenny said taking a seat next to him.

"I shot him" Gibbs said.

"What?" Jenny asked confused.

"I found Ari and shot him…but I didn't kill him" He said.

"Please Jethro. Stop this" She said. Gibbs turned to her and saw the sadness that was written all over her face. He reached over and held her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Jen"

"I know you are" She said with a smile.

"How are you and the baby?" He asked quietly.

"We are both fine and healthy" She said. Gibbs smiled and turned back to Riley.

* * *

"Bonnie-" Ziva said walking up to her, Bonnie quickly turned and glared at her mother.

"No. I am not speaking to you" She growled.

"Bon-"

'_Maybe someday, you and me can run away, I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo….'_

Bonnie turned away from Ziva and answered her phone "Hey"

"_Bonnie what's happened?" _Brendan asked.

"You and Pippy need to get to Bethesda" She said. She could hear Brendan talking to Pippy and telling her that they had to leave.

"_Why what's happened?"_ He finally asked.

"Abby's been in an accident"

"_Is she alright?"_

"They won't tell us anything"

"_Ok. We'll be there in a few hours. Keep me posted ok_?" He said, Bonnie heard him and Pippy getting in the car.

"I will"

"_I love you" _

Bonnie smiled slightly "I love you too. Bye"

"_Bye_"

Bonnie put her cell phone back into her jeans pocket and turned to Cole and Andy.

"Brendan and Pippy are on their way" She said.

"I should probably ask Pippy if she wants to see Dr. Wyatt" Andy said referring to the DiNozzo's Doctor/Gynaecologist.

"You slept with Deron!"

The triplets all turned to see Tony and Ziva having a screaming match in the middle of the waiting room.

* * *

"Tony…why did you sleep with her?" Ziva asked as she sat down next to Tony. Andy and Cole were standing with Bonnie and the quads at the other side of the room.

"Because you slept with Deron"

"I did not sleep with him"

"But you did last night didn't you?" He said in a low voice. When Ziva said nothing he stood up.

"Why would you do that Ziva?" He asked angrily. Ziva stood and stepped right in front of him.

"Me? I am not the one who got another woman pregnant" She said her voice icy.

"I am not the father of that baby"

"How do you know that?" She asked. Tony took a deep breath.

"I just know, alright?"

"It does not excuse the fact you slept with Tali" She said angrily.

"You slept with Deron!" He yelled. The NCIS and Co. were all now looking at the two of them.

Soon enough their fight became louder and angrier, making the other people in the waiting room look at them.

"I never want to see you again" Ziva snarled.

"Fine by me" Tony said. "At least I'm not a whore"

"That's it" McGee yelled standing up "Whatever is going on between you two, you have to sort it out. This is not the place to be screaming at each other" He said angrily.

"This is none of your business McGee" Tony snarled. Gibbs stood up and Headslapped him.

"McGee is right. This is not the place. And do not go off at him. His wife has been in an accident and all you two care about is yelling at each other. Now sit down and shut up" Gibbs said angrily.

Tony and Ziva both mumbled apologies to McGee and sat on opposite sides of the waiting room.

* * *

"Mummy's going to be ok" McGee said twenty minutes later to Carmella, who had woken up and started crying. She continued to cry. "Please Carmella"

"Can I try?" Andy asked waking up to them. McGee nodded and handed Her to him.

"Hey, no crying. Your mummy's going to be fine" Andy said rocking her back and forth. Soon enough Carmella calmed and fell asleep.

"You're going to be a great Dad Andy" McGee said. Andy smiled as he put Carmella back in her pram.

"Family for Abigail McGee?" A doctor called out. Everyone stood and went over to him.

The doctor took a deep breath "I'm sorry. We did everything we could…"

* * *

**_Brendan's ringtone in this chapter is 'Hey Juliet' Thanks to Joey who said it should be the ringtone and for getting me addicted to it :D_**

**_And about the Abby thing...whoops._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Well, this is what you were waiting for so here it is_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

**_p.s. All those Tiva fans out there...you're going to be very, very angry at me._**

* * *

"…But we couldn't save the baby"

"B-Baby?" McGee stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I assumed you knew. Mrs. McGee was three months pregnant" The doctor said.

McGee had to sit down. Gibbs stood in front of the doctor.

"How's Abby?"

"She has a broken leg, minor cuts and bruises and she had internal bleeding, but the surgery took care of that."

"Will she be ok?" Andy asked.

"Well, the next 24 hours are crucial, but her injuries are not too severe, so I am expecting her to wake up soon"

* * *

"Tony, how are you sure that the baby is not yours?" Ziva asked hesitantly as she walked over to Tony. He sighed and looked down.

"A few months after the quads were born I had a little…procedure done" He said in a low voice, but sadly Bonnie heard.

"Hang on? You got the snip?" She said and began laughing. Tony looked down and Ziva continued to stare at him.

"Oh..." She said "Tony…I think we may be able to work through this…"

Tony looked up at her and shook his head "No Ziva…I don't think we will"

Ziva drew in a shaky breath "Alright…well do we get a divorce?"

Tony shifted in his seat "I don't know…maybe we should just take…a break from each other"

* * *

Abby slowly opened her eyes, taking in the room around her. She realized she was in a hospital room. She rolled her head to the side and saw McGee sitting in the seat next to her.

"What happened?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"You were in an accident" He said in a low voice. She looked up at the ceiling, tears forming in her eyes.

"I lost the baby didn't I?" She whispered. When McGee didn't answer she began crying. "I was going to tell you tonight…I found out a few days ago…but with everything going on I didn't" She sobbed.

McGee stood and pushed her forward slightly, making sure not to hurt and sat on the bed behind her. She rested back into him and sobbed into his shirt as he held onto her.

A few minutes later she looked up at him "Where's Carmella?" She asked.

"She's with Gibbs and Jenny"

She just nodded and put her head back on his chest. He ran his hands through her hair, which were not in pigtails.

"It'll be okay" He whispered kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Tim"

* * *

A Ringing broke through the silence of the Hotel room. Kate and Ari were both sitting on the bed while Tali and Deron stood on sperate sides of the room. Kate sighed and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"_Caitlin, It is Eli_"

"Hi Eli" She said making the three others look at her.

"_I need you four to stay in Washington for a bit longer_"

"And how long is a bit?"

"_A month, maybe two_"

Kate sighed "Alright"

"_Shalom Caitlin_"

"Shalom"

Kate put the phone down and turned to the other three.

"Do you think we'll last here for another two months?" She asked them as she sat back down next to Ari. He put his hand on her thigh and whispered in her ear.

"I believe we will be able to, those two on the other hand may kill each other before we complete the mission"

* * *

Brendan and Pippy rushed into the hospital waiting room,

"Bwendan!" Riley said loudly. Brendan smiled and ruffled his hair as he walked past.

"Hey" He said as he reached Bonnie, who had Leo on her hip "What happened?"

"Abby was in a car accident. She's awake now but she had a miscarriage" Bonnie said. Brendan's eyes widened.

"Where did you guys go last night?" He asked after a awhile.

"Let's see…We went to see Tony, found him drunk, he thought he knocked up my Aunt, but he didn't cause he got the snip and…My Mother is a filthy whore"

Brendan blinked "Alright then"

Pippy walked over to Andy and he smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Hey" He said kissing the side of her head.

"Hey" She smiled back.

"Do you want to see Dr. Wyatt sometime? To see how the baby's going?" He asked.

"Sure" She said sitting down next to Cole, who was pushing one of the strollers that had Isobel and Nick in it back and forth.

Ziva looked at them with a small smile from across the room.

* * *

Later that night Ziva went home alone, well she was with the quads, the triplets along with Brendan and Pippy had gone to a hotel as did Tony.

After an hour Ziva had gotten the quads washed, fed and put to bed. They kept asking where their Dada was and it broke Ziva's heart each time. She was about to go to bed herself when she decided to call someone.

"Hello?" Came a accented male voice.

"Deron?" Ziva asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Zi Zi? Are you ok?" He asked.

"No, Tony and I have left each other" She said. There was a short silence on the other end, then he said in a low voice.

"Answer your door"

Ziva was confused "Wha-"

The doorbell rang.

With out taking the phone away from her ear she walked to the front door and opened it.

There stood Deron with his phone to his ear.

They both hung up the phones while staring at each other.

Deron stepped through the door and wrapped his arms around Ziva and kissed her. He reached back as he kissed her and slammed the door closed.

Ziva began to un-button his shirt as they stumbled up the stairs.

* * *

_Deron Raised the knife and plunged it into Tony's stomach. Tony looked at Deron wide eyed. _

"_I'm Sorry Tony…It had to be done" Deron said dropping the knife and walking away. _

_Tony collapsed to the ground "Ziva…"_

_-_

"_I'm sorry, we did everything we could…the damage was too severe" The doctor said. Ziva looked at him and broke down sobbing. Bonnie, Cole and Andy wrapped their arms around her as she released heart wrenching sobs…_

Ziva sat up with tears running down her face and she took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She looked down beside her, needing to make sure Tony was there, but was met with Deron.

She quickly got out of the bed and pressed herself against the wall with the sheet around her. Deron opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a frown.

"Deron…this was wrong…I need Tony…" She said and began shaking. Deron quickly got out of the bed and went over to her, but when he went to put a hand on her arm she screamed at him.

"I want Tony!...I need him" She said sliding down the wall.

"Ziva-"

"I NEED TONY" She screeched. Deron took a step away from her.

"Alright, I'll find him"

Deron walked down the stairs after putting his boxers on and went to the phone.

"_Hello?"_ Came a confused tired voice.

"Kate, I need you to find Tony" Deron said.

"_Deron, it's two in the morning_" Kate groaned, but he could hear her getting up, along with Ari.

"I don't know how to find Tony and Ziva is in hysterics"

"_Where are you_?"

"Tony and Ziva's house. Can you get here soon?"

"_Stay there, calm her down and we'll be there soon_"

* * *

"I will never get used to that" Kate said as Ari pried her arms from around his waist, his arm still bandaged but not in a sling. He put the helmets on the top of the motorcycle and they made their way up to the front door of The DiNozzo Residence.

"Get in here" Deron said as he opened the door.

Kate slowly walked into the bedroom and saw Ziva with her knees pressed against her chest. She crouched down slowly and put a hand on her knee.

"Tony?" Ziva asked lifting her head, her eyes widening slightly when she saw Kate.

"Ziva. Are you alright?" Kate asked quietly.

Ziva shook her head "Where is Tony"

Kate sighed "We don't know. Why are you acting like this Ziva?"

"I saw Deron…he stabbed Tony…" Ziva said in a low voice. Kate sighed again.

"Ziva, it's alright"

After a long silence Ziva said "My father told me you were alive"

Kate nodded "I guessed that"

"Gibbs thinks Ari is holding you against your will"

Kate let out a laugh at that "The opposite actually"

Ziva looked confused

"We got married three years ago" Kate answered Ziva's unasked question. Ziva's eyes did widen this time.

Deron walked into the room and Ziva took a deep breath "Get out of my house" She snarled.

Deron nods and left the room, passing Ari along the way. He bent down next to Kate.

"Ziva…I have not seen you like this since you were pregnant with the Triplets. Why are you so emotional?"

Ziva looked up at her brother "I want Tony back…"

* * *

"So are you going to tell me why you're angry at your mother?" Brendan asked as he and Bonnie lay in the Hotel room bed. He was lightly running his hand up and down her bare back as she rested her head on his chest.

Bonnie sighed "She slept with Deron"

Brendan's hand stilled, and then continued again. "Oh"

"Her and Dad better get their act together soon or otherwise I don't want to speak with her again"

Brendan pressed a kiss to the top of her head "Alright"

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_No, Ziva is not pregnant._**

**_Ok, here's the new chapter XD_**

**_review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

A knock interrupted the sleep of Tony DiNozzo. He slowly got out of the uncomfortable hotel bed and made his way over to the door. He was shocked when he opened it.

Ziva stood in front of him with a pair of his black boxers and a white singlet top on, her hair messy, no shoes and tears running down her face.

"Ziva what's wrong?" Tony asked. Ziva stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his stomach. He hugged her back and buried his face in her hair.

"I am so sorry Tony" She mumbled into his chest.

He ran a hand down up and down her back and kissed her head. "Me too Z…"

She looked up at him, tears still running down her face. He reached up and brushed a tear away with his thumb, leaving his hand cupping her cheek. He leaned down slowly and kissed her.

"I'm sorry Ziva" Tony mumbled against her lips.

"I am sorry too" She whispered back as Tony pulled her shirt off. He pushed her over to the bed.

"I love you so much…" He said laying her down and kissing her neck.

* * *

Kate smiled down at Nick as he slept in his crib as the sun just started to rise. When Ziva had decided to go find Tony Kate had offered to look after the babies.

Ari walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head "I know how much you want this, a family" He said. Kate leaned back into him.

"Yeah…"

"It is not safe to bring a child into what we do, Tali has made a mistake and Eli will most likely make her leave the mission" He said turning her around so her arms were around his waist.

"I know, It's alright…Come on, lets go downstairs" She said taking his hand and pulling him out the door.

Half an hour later Ari was sitting on the end of the couch with Kate asleep with her legs tucked up under her with her head on his chest.

There was a noise that made him look up. The front door opened and Jenny and Gibbs walked in and stopped when they saw the two occupants on the couch. Gibbs immediately reached for his gun, but Jenny laid a hand on top of his.

"Jethro, don't" She said calmly. Gibbs looked at her like she was crazy.

"Jen!"

"Jethro, he is not evil" She said shifting a sleeping Riley from one hip to another. Ari smiled slightly and nodded at her. Gibbs looked between the two.

"Jen, you knew about him?"

"Bonnie told me" She said "I've only known for about a week"

Kate started to stir and she buried her face into Ari's neck. Gibbs watched them with a look between fury and confusion.

"Caitlin, we have company" Ari whispered to her. Her head immediately shot up and stared at Gibbs and Jenny.

"Crap" She muttered.

"Kate? What the hell is going on here?"

"Well Agent Gibbs" Ari said with a smug look on his face "I believe we are babysitting"

"Where's Ziva?!" Gibbs asked angrily.

"With Tony" Kate answered standing up, Ari standing behind her. Gibbs turned around, walked out the door and slammed it closed. Jenny sighed and followed him out.

Kate turned around to face Ari and hit him in the chest "Do you always have to be a bastard?"

"It is part of my Charm" He smirked, chuckling when she glared at him.

"He's not going to forgive me" She said putting her arms around his waist.

"Who?"

"Gibbs" She said putting her head against his chest.

"Did you think he would?" Ari asked with humour in his voice.

"…No"

* * *

"Tim?" Abby whispered as she woke up. McGee walked over to her Hospital bed from the other side of the room.

"Morning Abs" He said kissing her. She smiled slightly and then put her head back on the pillow.

"When can I get out of here?" She asked quietly.

"The doctor said this afternoon as long as you stay in bed for the rest of the week" McGee said. Abby just nodded.

"I think someone wants to see you" McGee smiled lifting 6-month-old Carmella out of her pram. Abby struggled to sit up, but when she did she carefully took their daughter from McGee and held onto her.

"Hey sweetie" She said kissing the top of Carmella's head. McGee sat on the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

"I've got a feeling you could use a little smile, hoping you could stay there for just a little while"

Brendan slowly opened his eyes to see Bonnie, Andy and Cole all in the kitchen area of the Hotel room with Andy's laptop open on the table. Bonnie was singing into a spoon. The only room available on such short notice was a one room. They had given Pippy the bed, for obvious reasons and everyone else slept on the floor.

Andy and Cole were both laughing as they sung:

"Making a lot of noise up there, throw your hands up in the air"

"What did I marry into?" Brendan asked getting up. Bonnie walked over to him and kissed him. "And you are happy for some reason" He said with a smile.

"Yes I am" She said walking back over to her brothers. She climbed onto Cole's back "We need food" She said and Cole walked out the Hotel room door with her still attached to his back.

"I have the feeling I'm missing something" Brendan said sitting on the counter as Andy turned the music off the Laptop.

"This morning, well earlier this morning, Bonnie went next door to check on Dad and see if he was alright. When he didn't answer she picked the lock and found him and Ima curled up together. She's been like that ever since"

"So you three celebrated by singing?"

"Yep" Andy said.

"Seriously, what did I marry into?"

* * *

"Morning" Tony smiled as Ziva woke up. She tightened her arms around his waist.

"Good morning" She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her slowly while wrapping his arm around her back.

"I love you" He mumbled, resting his forehead against hers.

"What is going to happen now…with us" She asked quietly.

"We'll take it one step at a time" Tony said with a smile "Now, I think we should continue what we started earlier" he said pulling Ziva on top of him.

"Oh you do, do you?" She said with a smirk.

* * *

**_Oh look! Everyone's happy! Not for long though..._**

**_The song the triplets were singing into the spoon was Happy Boys and Girls by Aqua, I wrote that bit at 2am, don't blame me. lol_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Yes, this is very short, but alot happens in it that you will all hate me for XD_**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tony was walking around the DiNozzo Residence with a grin on his face. When Tony and Ziva had arrived home, Kate and Ari had snuck out the back before Tony could see. Ziva was now with the quads and Cole visiting Abby at the McGee's house so Tony was left on his own.

A knock on the door diverted him from his trip to the kitchen. When he opened the door his hands clenched into fists.

"Tony" Deron said slightly shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked trying not to punch him.

"I wanted to see if Zi Zi was alright…last night she was not doing too well" He said politely, which made Tony madder.

"She's fin-" Tony paused "How do you know what Ziva was like last night?"

"Oh! She didn't tell you?" Deron said with a chuckle "Can I just say, your bed is very comfy"

Tony stepped forward and punched Deron in the eye, making him stagger back slightly. He stood back up straight and walked into the house. Tony slammed the door shut.

"What the hell do you want?" Tony snarled.

Deron laughed like it was the most stupidest question in the world "I want my family back. My children"

"They are not your children" Tony laughed back at him.

"They are _my_ kids!" Deron said angrily "I am their father!"

"Where the hell were you when they graduated? When Cole went through everything after Hilary? When we all thought Bonnie was dead? When Bonnie was kidnapped? You were never there. I was, I'm more a father to them then you'll ever be" Tony bellowed at him. Deron clenched his hands into fists.

"I am their father" he repeated

Tony laughed "No you're not I am their father"

Deron took a step forward and punched Tony in the nose. Tony hit back with as much force. All of a sudden everything stopped. Tony looked down to see Deron holding a knife into his stomach.

"I apologize Tony. It had to be done, they are my family. You are standing in the way of that"

Deron ripped the knife out of Tony stomach, making him fall to the ground in the middle of the lounge room, and walked away.

Tony gasped out one word "Ziva…"

* * *

**_hehe, Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey all._**

**_I have one this to say. Pippy, Ford will win tomorrow. Sorry to tell you that._**

**_Ok, on with the fic._**

**_BTW, like Grey's Anatomy, Dr. Wyatt is back!_**

* * *

Ziva and Cole walked into the house each pushing two of the quads in strollers. Ziva looked over at the lounge room and saw Tony on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Tony!" She yelled running to him and collapsing onto her knees next to him. Cole pushed the quads into the conservatory and quickly called an ambulance.

"Tony…wake up" Ziva said putting pressure on the stab wound, she had no idea how long he had been like this.

Tony slowly opened his eyes "Hey sweetcheeks" He coughed. Ziva tried not to roll her eyes.

"Tony. Who did this to you?" She asked as Cole walked in.

"Deron…" Tony groaned as Ziva put more pressure on his wound.

Cole's eyes widened when he re-entered the room.

"I'm fine Z…He said…You slept with him…again" Tony said closing his eyes.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled. Tony's eyes opened again "Please stay awake" She said to him.

"I'll try" He said as he breathing became shallow. He weakly wrapped his hand around her wrist "I love you…" He whispered before closing his eyes.

* * *

"Andy!" Dr. Wyatt said as she entered the exam room "It's been a while, how are you?"

"Good, the quads are good as well, no heath issues at all" he said.

"Now I see here that we are looking at Pippy?" She said looking down at the chart then smiling at Pippy. "How far along are you?"

"6 and a half months" Pippy answered with a smile. Andy's phone began ringing and he walked to the other side of the room.

"Hello?"

"_Dude, you gotta get the hospital_" Came Cole's voice, it was obvious that he was driving.

"I'm at the hospital"

"…_Why?"_

"Pippy has her ultrasound. Why do I need to get to the hospital?"

"_Dad got stabbed"_

"We'll be in the waiting room"

* * *

"What happened?" Andy and Pippy asked when Ziva and Cole ran into the waiting room with the quads.

"Tony said Deron stabbed him" Ziva said, she had blood over her hands and some on her face. The other people in the waiting room were looking at the four worriedly.

"Where's Bonnie?" Pippy asked. Andy's head shot to Cole. They both had the same expression on their faces.

"Pip, can you stay with Ima? Cole and I need to go find Bonnie before she does something stupid" Andy said. Pippy just nodded. "Call us if anything happens ok?" He asked. Pippy nodded and he kissed her head before turning to Ziva. "He'll be alright" Was all he said before he and Cole practically ran out of the room.

* * *

Deron smashed into a wall, landing on the ground with a thud. "You're quite strong" He commented standing up. Bonnie walked towards him with murder in her eyes.

"You don't get to talk. I never trusted you. You're a bastard" She said punching him in the stomach and then his nose.

She then quickly un holstered her gun and aimed it at him.

"Bonnie, you would not shoot your own father would you?" Deron asked holding his hands up, attempting to stand in the process.

"You are not my father. My father is lying in a hospital fighting for his life" Bonnie yelled.

"I am your father" Deron yelled back reaching his hand down to grab his gun.

"Dude, Let the Truth Sting" Bonnie said firing her gun. Deron fell to the ground clutching his knee. Cole and Andy came out from behind the wall.

"A Grey's Anatomy quote? Really?" Andy asked.

"Well it's technically an episode name" She said Putting her gun back. She walked over and nelt down next to Deron "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Yeees" Deron said through gritted teeth.

Bonnie smiled "Good. And if I got the right spot, you're gonna limp" She said.

"Hey! I have a limp" Cole said. Bonnie turned her head.

"Yeah, well, you can't notice it that much anymore" She said "So stop pouting"

"I'm not pouting!" He said.

Bonnie opened her phone and called an Ambulance, then grabbed her brother's arms and dragged them out of the room.

* * *

The Triplets ran into the hospital waiting room only to see everyone, minus the McGee's, in the room.

"Where have you been?" Brendan asked.

"I shot Deron" Bonnie said with a smile. Brendan gave her a look and she grinned.

"How's Ima?" Andy asked quietly looking over where Ziva was curled up in a chair by herself in the corner of the room.

"Hasn't talked to anyone" Jenny said. Bonnie let go of Brendan's waist and walked over to her.

"Ima…you ok?" She asked quietly. Ziva took her head off her knees and looked at her.

"Do you think Tony will survive?" She asked in a low voice. Bonnie sighed and sat on the chair next to Ziva, then rested her head on Ziva's shoulder.

"I reckon he will" She said. An hour later a doctor walked up to the group.

"I have good news and bad news…"

* * *

**_Ok, so what is the bad news? Do you know?_**

**_In the original version of this chapter, Deron died, but that wouldn't have been fun would it?!_**

**_Another thing. Bonnie says 'Let The Truth Sting' which is a season 4 episode of Grey's Anatomy. It is also the name of one of x-x-xpippyx-x-x's fics. Seriously read it! I put that in here because i wanted to do something nice for Pippy (Best Friend, not character) after I made her character a Ford fan, when in reality, she is a Holden fan (yuck)._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey everyone._**

**_Thanks to sexikitty, who wrote the first little bit of this chapter._**

**_Here it is..._**

* * *

The doctor looked from one face to the other. He read worry, angst, confusion, hope and sadness flitting across each face as he scanned them. Finally his gaze rested on Ziva.

"Mrs DiNozzo, may I have a private word?" he asked gently. Ziva just nodded, uncurled herself from the chair and walked into the next room with the doctor.

While they were in there, the rest of the group discussed as to what was being said. Bonnie thought it may have been that Tony had complications. Jenny thought it may be that Tony may have to do deskwork for six months then be back on active duty.

Suddenly the door opened and Ziva entered. At once they all could see she had been crying. Ziva faced the room. She drew in a deep breath and focussed on what she was going to say next.

"The good news is that Tony will live as the knife did not penetrate fully so the damage was minimal." she said quietly, waiting for some sort of reaction. When she did not get anything, she continued.

"The bad news is that the knife was not clean. It was used previously to stab another man who had a blood infection. They have tried to get rid of as much of the infected blood as possible, but now Tony has severe blood poisoning and is 80 per cent likely not to survive the night."

Ziva's emotions caught up with her and she fell to the floor and began sobbing. Bonnie, Andy and Cole ran to her and wrapped their arms around her.

"Tony may not make it…I cannot do this" She said standing up and walking quickly out of the room.

"That son of a-" Bonnie turned and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Hey!" Bonnie yelled. Deron opened his eyes, realizing he was in a hospital bed.

"Bonnie?" He said.

"Shut up. Who did you stab before my Dad?!" She yelled.

"A man, for our mission…" Deron said woozily. The morphine was beginning to take effect. Bonnie walked out of the room, pocking Deron's knee with her finger and making him flinch.

She grinned to herself at that.

* * *

A few hours later Brendan had taken Riley back to the Gibbs' house while the Triplets stayed at the hospital with Pippy, Ducky, Nettie and the quads. Jenny and Gibbs had gone back to NCIS and were now standing in her office.

"Ari did this" He said. Jenny rolled her eyes, her hand was unconsciously resting on her stomach.

"Jethro, Ari is not evil. He did not do this" She said.

"How do you know that?" He said angrily. Jenny sighed and walked up to him.

"He is not holding Kate against her will. He is not evil. He did not stab Tony" She said.

Gibbs was about to yell something at her, she could tell because the little vein on his forehead looked ready to pop, so she did the one thing she knew would shut him up. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss. He wasted no time in ripping her shirt off and pushing her down onto the couch.

* * *

"Deron is in the hospital" Tali said walking into Kate and Ari's hotel room. Ari, who was lying on the bed, groaned and sat up.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"Bonnie shot him in the knee" Tali said, trying to hide a smile.

"She always did have a good aim" Ari commented standing up next to Kate.

"Well, now I have to go down to the hospital…but if Ziva sees me, it may not be good"

"Why would Ziva see you?" Ari asked her.

"Tony's been stabbed. I thought you knew" Tali said. Kate's eyes widened and she pushed past Ari and ran out the hotel room door.

* * *

"Caitlin" Ari called out as Kate got onto the motorcycle.

"Ari. Please…I need to see if Tony's alright" She said. Ari sighed and gave her one of the helmets he had in his hands. She smiled at him as he got on the front of the bike. She wrapped her arms securely around his waist as she got on the back. He turned his head slightly.

"It is a good thing you did not go on your own. With your motorcycle skills, you would have crashed"

* * *

Bonnie quietly walked into the DiNozzo Residence after leaving her brothers and sister at the Hospital in search for her mother. She heard a noise upstairs and quietly walked to Ziva and Tony's bedroom. She slowly opened the door and saw something she was not expecting.

Ziva was curled up in one of Tony's favourite shirts, she was clutching Tony's pillow and Bonnie could see the tears running down her face.

"Ima…" Bonnie said crawling onto the bed behind Ziva and putting her head on Ziva's arm. Ziva then began to sob into the pillow while Bonnie whispered comforting words. Bonnie hated when Ziva cried, the only time she had seen her cry like this was when Pete died. Eventually Ziva stopped and Bonnie looked at her.

"Want to go to the hospital now?" She asked. Ziva nodded and slowly got out of the bed.

* * *

"So I'm guessing you want Gibbs to shoot you?" Cole asked as Ari and Kate walked towards them. Ari shrugged.

"He is not here"

"How's Tony?" Kate asked.

"He's not doing too good. He might not survive through the night" Andy said. Pippy was sitting down next to Faith, who Cole had called when Tony was taken into surgery, and looked at Ari oddly.

"I thought you were dead" She said to him. He chuckled.

"It was faked. As was Caitlin's" He said.

"How?" Pippy asked. Kate looked up at Ari with a smirk.

Ari sighed. He hated going through this "Mossad fitted our foreheads and back of our heads with dye packs, before Ziva went to Agent Gibbs' house, I switched the bullets in her gun with caps so she thought she had killed me"

"Trust me, it's not easy to hold your breath for a long time…the only time I could breath was when no-one was looking at me" Kate commented.

"Where is Ziva?" Ari asked.

"Bonnie went to go find her. She ran off when the doctor told her about Tony" Cole said.

"And I found her" Bonnie said as she and Ziva walked into the waiting room. Ziva continued down the hall into Tony's room.

"Tony…" She said walked to the side of the bed and taking his hand in hers "Please wake up…" She whispered. She slowly fell asleep with her head on Tony's bed. She didn't hear the faint noise that filled the room.

_Beeeeeeeep_

* * *

**_Is he dead?_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Sorry for the delay!_**

**_Thanks once again to sexikitty who wrote the McAbby part of this chapter :)_**

**_So, here it is:_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes when she felt herself being pushed away from Tony's bed. Doctors all rushed in and began checking all of Tony's monitors. A nurse walked up to Ziva and guided her out of the room. The last thing she saw was the doctors placing the paddles on Tony's chest.

_'Charge to 200'_

* * *

A few minutes later the doctor walked out of the room to see Ziva standing with her arms crossed and her hands gripping her arms.

"Mr. DiNozzo is awake and asking for you" He smiled. He could see Ziva breath a sigh of relief before rushing into the room.

"Tony…" Ziva smiled pushing the hair from his forehead back. He smiled weakly back at her.

"You're wearing my shirt" He stated. She laughed slightly.

"Yes, I am" She said before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you Ziva" Tony whispered to her when she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too" She whispered back.

"So…the docs say I have blood poisoning?" He asked as Ziva sat on the chair again. She nodded.

"But you will be fine" She said kissing his fingers. "Do you remember what happened?" She asked.

"I remember being at home and you and Cole going to see Abs…and…I remember someone knocking on the door…That's it" He said. Ziva nodded.

Tony lifted the blanket up and indicated for her to get in. She took off her shoes and got into the bed with him, avoiding the wires and the covered wound in his stomach. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry" He said. Ziva looked up at him.

"For what?"

"For getting hurt. This hospital should have a wing for the Team…we're here too much" He said with a laugh, which turned into a cough. "I love you" He said once he had stopped. Ziva put her head back on his shoulder

"I love you too"

* * *

"So how'd you guys fall for each other?" Faith asked Ari and Kate out in the waiting room "From what Cole's told me, you hated each other" She said. Kate looked up and smiled slightly at Ari.

"Just after he took Ducky, Gerald and me hostage…This was about five months after I met him…I came home…"

_Kate walked into her apartment and saw Ari sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. She turned around and shut the door, taking a deep breath and putting her things on the table next to the door. She turned back around with tears forming in her eyes. Ari looked up and saw her standing there. He put down his newspaper and stood up._

"_Caitlin-?"_

_She took another deep breath and looked away from him "I can't…I can't fall in love with you"_

_He walked around the couch and stood a few feet in front of her and crossed him arms over his chest "Good luck with that"_

_A tear fell and she laughed slightly wiping it away. She looked back at him and he was smirking. She wanted to slap the smirk off his face. So, she did the next best thing she could. She closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him._As Kate finished telling the story a doctor walked up to them

"Mr. DiNozzo flat lined twenty minutes ago, we were able to revive him. He is awake and fine now, but we still have to keep a close eye on him for infection" He said.

They all nodded.

"We should go see Deron" Kate said Taking Ari's hand and pulling him up. Ari just nodded at her and both walked down the hall.

"Should we go see him?" Andy asked. Bonnie shook her head.

"Nah, Ima will be with him, we should visit in the morning" She said "I'm gonna go see Brendan. Bye guys" She said standing and leaving.

"Do you want to help me take the quads home?" Cole asked Faith she smiled and stood up with him.

"We'll go to the Hotel" Pippy said pushing herself up "Three more months of this…fun" She said. Andy wrapped his arms around her and laughed. So she elbow butted him in the stomach.

* * *

A few hours later all four of the quads were finally asleep and Cole and Faith were sitting on the couch in the lounge room.

"We've been dating for a bit now, right?" Faith said turning to face Cole on the couch.

"Yeah" He said confused as he put an arm around her.

"Well, why haven't we…you know" She said a bit awkwardly.

"Oh…Well…it just hasn't been the right time" He said tightening his hold on her. She nodded into his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Cole pulled Faith's head up and kissed her. She sat up slightly and pulled Cole's t-shirt over his head. She looked down and stopped.

"What does that mean?" She asked looking at the tattoo on the left side of his chest.

"It's Hebrew for Hilary…I got it just after she died when I was in Israel" He said touching the tattoo. Faith smiled at him.

"I think it's beautiful" She said kissing him again. He picked her up bridle style and they went up the stairs together.

* * *

"Abby, Tony's awake" McGee whispered placing a hand on Abby's arm.

Abby slowly stretched, yawing widely as she struggled to comprehend what McGee had just said. "McGee, did you just say Tony is awake?" she said, shaking her head to wake herself up properly as McGee nodded.

Suddenly, to McGee's surprise, a look of utter horror showed on Abby's face and she tried to struggle out of bed. Making a grab for her crutches, McGee quickly said "Abby! you have to stay in bed! You have just been in an accident and the doctor said you should rest",

Abby was saying "Oh my god! I have to go to work! I have to run samples of everything! I have to figure this out! I have to save Tony! He's relying on me to find him answers! I have..." McGee grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her mid-rant and made her look at him.

"Abs, it will be fine. Tony has only just woken up so all that he needs now is your smiling face to reassure him that you are still his friend."

Abby looked at her husband squarely in the eye and glared at him. "Timothy McGee, I have ALWAYS been Tony's friend. I have never NOT been his friend unless you count the time before we all started to work at NCIS but from then on, Tony and I have been close friends." she said in a determined voice.

He followed her into Carmella's room. McGee read fear, worry, anxiety, stress and relief in her voice before he spoke. "Abby, you and Tony will continue to be great friends for the rest of your lives, but he would not want you to be worried and stressed about him, but more so happy that he is alive and has friends who love him. That is what he would want." Tim said in a quiet voice, noting Abby's sigh of resignation.

"You're right Timmy. I'm ecstatic Tony is alive but I really don't feel I can face him without some results of some kind." she said in the same tone as Tim had used. "Giving Tony any inkling of a name or address or anything may do more harm than good and he may do something rash and possibly end up more severely injured than he is now." he said firmly. Abby just nodded and stared out the window, watching her husband hop in their car and head towards the hospital. Abby picked up Carmella and her mobile and dialled Ziva's number. Ziva picked up on the second ring.

"Shalom?" Ziva answered in a quiet voice.

"Oh Ziva I'm so happy that Tony's okay!" she said quietly. Ziva immediately noticed that Abby was not herself.

"Abby, what is wrong? Are you and McGee fighting? Is Carmella sick? Are you okay?" At the last question, Abby laughed, a strained laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.

"No McGee and I are fine as is Carmella and I'm definitely okay! I'm worried that Tony will think I've been slack by not having any results for him yet! I know how crushed he will be." Abby said, staring straight ahead out her window, trying not to let Ziva hear that she had begun to cry.

Ziva's face changed from concern to sympathy because she too knew just how much Tony could be bull-headed and want results ASAP. She got out of Tony's hospital bed and walked out of the room, leaning against a wall before she replied. "Yes Tony can be bull-headed but he would also realise that everyone has put everything on hold because they cared about him, but he would not want anyone to be worried that he would be mad if they did nothing. He would rather everyone did nothing and be relaxed and happy rather than stressed and harried about getting results." Ziva said firmly.

Abby interjected with "Pig headed, Ziva".

"Huh?" Ziva said looking confused.

"It's pig-headed not bull-headed" Abby said, a small amile creeping on her face. Ziva heard her friend begin to cheer up.

"See? Keep smiling Abby, because without your smile we would all be sad bags."

"Sacks" Abby said this time letting out a small laugh.

Once again Ziva looked confused. "Sacks?" she said.

"The term is sad sacks" Abby said giggling.

"Enough of these American idioms. They always drive me up the hall anyway and I could not care less whether they are bags, sacks or stockings!" Ziva said chuckling. "McGee has just gotten here, I will tell him you called. Shalom Abby!" With that, Ziva hung up and turned to face McGee who stood there with a worried look on his face.

"Is Abby okay?" he said quietly. Ziva nodded but her smile disappeared quickly. "I do not know how long she can remain cooped up at home because she will go mad I think."

McGee Laughed slightly, Ziva smiled and looked back into Tony's room.

"I should go back into Tony. I will tell him you came, yes?" She said.

"Thanks" McGee said. Ziva nodded and walked quietly back into Tony's room.

* * *

"Ziva?" Tony whispered when he woke up a few hours later.

"Yes Tony?" She whispered back. Tony's arm tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head.

"Do you know who stabbed me?" He asked. Ziva didn't respond. "You do don't you?"

"You said it was Deron" She said quietly. The images flashed in front of his eyes.

"You slept with him again…" He said in a low voice. Ziva pushed herself up so she could look at him, she had never seen him so angry.

"Tony…"

"No Ziva…how can you do that again? And in our own bed?" He said as Ziva got out of the bed.

"Tony, you do not understand…"

"Understand what Ziva?" He yelled.

"You were gone…I did not know where you were…and then Deron came…" She said pacing around the room "It meant nothing"

"And what, in the past two weeks you've slept with him how many times? You're my wife! You're not supposed to…" Tony began to hyperventilate, making the machines around him beep furiously. Doctors rushed in and a few minutes later Tony was laying back on the bed relaxed.

"Tony" She said stepping up and taking his hand. He gently pulled his hand away. Ziva looked at him confused.

"Can you please go Ziva…" He said in a low voice.

"No" She said "I am not leaving you Tony"

"Please Ziva…just go" He said. Ziva swallowed and nodded. Kissing his cheek, even though he flinched away, and walked out of the room.

* * *

**_Now, would I really kill Tony? The Tiva relationship on the other hand..._**

**_Ok, so the Kari flashback is actually a preview for my new fic, which I will upload once 'The Truth Is Out There And It Hurts' and 'A Change Is Gonna Come' are finished._**

**_Review!!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey all!_**

**_Next chapter:_**

* * *

Brendan rolled over and smiled down at Bonnie. Who was also wide awake.

"Do you ever think about having a kid?" He asked. Bonnie's breathing hitched and she sat up slightly.

"Well…I have actually…ever since that scare a few years ago…I'm not sure I actually want kids" She said slowly. Brendan's face fell and he nodded.

"Oh…Ok…I'm just gonna go get a drink. I'll be back in a sec" He said kissing her quickly and getting out of the bed and walking out of the room in his boxers.

"Dammit" Bonnie said collapsing back onto the bed.

* * *

Ziva sat staring down at her drink in the bar she had not been to in almost 4 years.

"Ziva?" A familiar voice said.

She turned around and smiled slightly "Michael"

"How are you?" He asked sitting on the seat next to her.

"I could be better. You?" She asked.

"I'm doing alright" He smiled, he ordered a drink and turned back to Ziva. "How've you been the last…4 years?" He asked.

Ziva sighed "I got married" She said.

"So did I" He said holding up his left hand. "To Devon"

Ziva smiled "Good for you"

"How are Bonnie, Andy and Cole?" Michael asked, he was one of the very few people who knew of the Triplets before the Team had found out.

"Bonnie is married, Andy and his girlfriend are expecting a little girl and Cole is studying to become a doctor" She said taking a sip from her drink.

"Wow. I have a 2 year old girl and a 1 year old boy now…they're a bit of a handful…but Devon and I are having a few problems" He said sadly. Ziva nodded.

"Yes, Tony and I are having problems as well" She said.

"Tony?" Michael said a bit shocked "He was your partner, wasn't he?"

"Yes. He still is my partner. We have four children together" She said looking down and smiling slightly.

"How old are they?"

"All four are almost 2 years old…Three boys and a girl. There is Dexter, Nickolas, Leonardo and Isobel" She smirked.

Michael chuckled "You've been doing well then" He smiled at her "Can I buy you your next drink?"

* * *

The next morning Bonnie walked into the DiNozzo Residence with Brendan walking in behind her. They walked up the stairs and into the Quads' room, where all four were standing in their cribs.

"Bee!" Leo grinned and began jumping up and down. Bonnie walked over and picked him out of the crib and he kissed her check.

"Has Cole been to see you yet?" She asked him in a baby voice.

"I just woke up" Cole mumbled walking into the room and getting Isobel out of her crib.

"Co-co" Isobel giggled.

"Cole" Cole said slowly to her.

"Co-Co!" She squealed.

"Give it up Cole. She's gonna keep calling you that, no matter what you say" Bonnie laughed. Faith walked into the room wearing Cole's shirt.

"Oh…hey guys" She smiled awkwardly.

Brendan turned to Cole "About time" he whispered to him. Cole glared at him.

An hour later the triplets were all sitting around the coffee table, all of them holding cards in their hands. They had been sitting like that for 20 minutes not saying anything. Brendan and Pippy were watching them from the couch.

"Gin" Bonnie finally said putting down her cards. Andy looked confused.

"We were playing Gin?"

* * *

"Tony?" Ziva whispered walking into his hospital room. His head lolled to the side and he looked at her.

"Hey" He whispered back. She stepped forward so she was standing right next to him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him. He smiled slightly.

"I've been better" He said "I'm sorry" He said in a low voice.

"I am too" She replied running a hand through his hair, taking his hand in hers.

"Come here" He whispered tugging on her hand. She leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I love you" She said. Tony nodded and smiled slightly.

"Ti amo" He whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

**_I love Michael! He'll pop up a bit more in this fic XD_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hey all!_**

**_This chapter is for Pippy and her love of Alvin and the Chipmunks. hehe. (She'll kill me for that)_**

**_The song that the Triplets sing we learnt when we were like, 5 XD_**

**_Review!_**

**_Bonnie fans, _****_You will not be happy!_**

* * *

"Bee!" Leo said loudly later that afternoon as the quads were in the conservatory. Bonnie bent down to him.

"What do you want little man?" She said tickling his stomach.

"Sing?" He said. Bonnie laughed.

"Alright" She said looking over at Andy and Cole. Who were playing with Isobel, Dex and Nick.

"Well I saw this thing coming out of the sky, it had one long horn and one big eye, I commenced to shaking and I said 'oh ee' It looks like a purple people eater to me" Bonnie sang as she picked Leo up and walked with his over to Andy, Cole and the other three babies. Brendan watched her, smiling from the doorway. "It was a one eyed, one horned flying purple people eater, one eyed, one horned flying purple people eater, one eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater, sure looked strange to me"

Andy chuckled and sung "Well he cam down to earth and he lit in a tree, I said 'Mr. Purple people eater don't eat me!' I heard him say in a voice so gruff 'I wouldn't eat you cause your so tough'. It was a one eyed, one horned flying purple people eater, one eyed, one horned flying purple people eater, one eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater, sure looked strange to me"

The quads were all giggling. Cole made a face at them and sung "I said 'Mr. Purple people eating what's your line?' he said 'it's eating purple people and it sure is fine, but that's not the reason I came to land, I want to get a job in a rock and roll band'. Well, bless my soul, rock and roll, flying purple people eater, flying purple eater, pigeon toed, undergrown flying purple people eater"

"I should have really payed more attention before I married into this family" Brendan commented when the Triplets had finished.

Bonnie chuckled and smiled slightly at him. He half smiled back. He knew something was wrong with her, over the past week she had became…he wouldn't use the word colder, she had become less…Bonnie. Quieter, more to herself. It was worrying him.

* * *

"Why haven't we killed him yet?" Kate said angrily walking into the Hotel room. Ari slowly followed her and closing the door more quietly.

"There's an envelope on the bed" Kate stated stopping the centre of the room. Ari rolled his eyes.

"Thank you. I may have not noticed it" He said walking over and picking it up. He opened it and read it.

_Gone back to Israel._

_Deron is being escorted back as you read this._

_The baby is his._

_Shalom._

"Tali has returned to Israel" He said putting the letter down on the bedside table "Deron is leaving as well" He said.

"We still have two months here" Kate said "Do you think we could see the others more often? Now that they know?" She asked hopefully. Ari sighed.

"I do not think so Caitlin. We still have a mission to complete" He said pulling her down to sit next to him on the bed. She nodded slightly and rested her head on his shoulder. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you Ari…" she yawned.

"Come Caitlin. You have not slept in almost two days sleep" He said urging her to lie down next to him. She finally did and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head again.

"I love you too, my Caitlin"

* * *

"Saba? It's Bonnie" Bonnie said into her cell quietly when she was standing in her room.

"Shalom Bonnie. How are you?" Eli asked.

"I need your help…"

* * *

"When will you be getting discharged?" Ziva asked walking back into Tony's hotel room two days later. Tony stood up from the bed and smiled at her.

"Now" He said "As long as I keep the wound clean and take my antibiotics I'll be good" He grinned wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. "I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" She smiled. All of a sudden Andy and Cole ran into the room.

"Bonnie's gone!" They yelled.

* * *

_10 hours earlier _

Bonnie carefully took Brendan's arm from around her waist and got out of the bed, picking up the clothes that had been discarded on the floor earlier that night and put them on. She walked across the room and picked up her backpack, taking three letters out and putting the bag on her back and placing one of the letters on the pillow beside him. She opened the door of the bedroom and walked down the hall too the Quads' room, kissing the heads of all of them and walking out of the room. She walked down the stairs and pinned the last two letters to the back of the front door before stepping out.

* * *

_6 hours after that_

Brendan slowly opened his eyes, his arm reaching out to pull Bonnie closer. He grabbed air. His eyes opened and he sat up slightly. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on the envelope on Bonnie's pillow. He reached over and opened it.

_Brendan,_

_You know I love you much, but I have to go for a while…I can't be here anymore. Please understand that I need this._

_Don't look for me because you won't find me, trust me._

_We lie to ourselves because the truth…the truth freaking hurts._

_Sorry to quote Grey's, but it seemed fitting._

_Brendan, I love you with all my heart, goodbye._

_Love Bonnie._

Brendan jumped up and ran down the hall to Cole's room.

* * *

_To the Morons._

_I'm sorry guys, I have to do this, just know that I'll be safe._

_I love you guys so much. I would not have been able to go through everything without you two. _

_Andy, you'll be a great Dad. Seriously. Make sure you take care of the niece of mine._

_Cole, I'm happy for you and Faith, you really do deserve happiness again._

_Don't look for me, unlike Brendan you may find me, But please don't. I'll come home soon. Just not too soon._

_Love Bonnie._

* * *

_Present _

"She left this for you" Andy said handing her the last envelope that said Ima on the front.

_Dear Ima,_

_You'll be disappointed in me, I know. But this just seemed like the best solution for me. I couldn't stay here anymore. It's not anyone's fault, just my own._

_I'll be home soon, and If anything happens to me you'll know, I promise._

_All my life I have wanted to be like you. You're seriously my hero. I love you so much._

_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

_Tell Dad and everyone else I am sorry, sign of weakness I know, but hey, it's true._

_Love Bonnie._

"Where has she gone?" Ziva asked, her eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"We don't know" Both boys answered.

Ziva dropped the letter and quickly walked out of the hospital room and out of the hospital, pulling out her phone as she did.

"Ima?" Ziva said.

"Shalom sweetheart" Adina said from the other line.

"Do you know where Bonnie is?" She asked desperately.

At Washington International Airport Adina looked beside her, where Bonnie and Eli were standing. Bonnie bit her lip.

"No, I don't" Adina answered closing the phone.

"Todah" Bonnie whispered.

"Are you sure about this?" Eli asked. Bonnie took a deep breath and nodded.

She stepped on the plane and left Washington without a backward glance.

* * *

**_Ahh...oops?_**

**_Review!!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hey!_**

**_Nine Lives...-Hugs Tony-_**

**_Read on!:_**

* * *

Two weeks later Brendan sat on the couch in the small house shared by him and the boys, which they had named The DiG house (For DiNozzo and Gibbs put together, which Bonnie had to explain to Andy and Cole after getting confused looks from them 4 moths ago), staring at the letter sitting on the table.

Andy and Cole had missed their classes for those five days, searching wherever they could to find Bonnie. They had come up with nothing.

"Hey" Pippy said sitting down next to him. He looked up at her.

"Hey" He said in a low voice.

"They're going to find her" She said placing a hand on his arm and rubbing it slightly.

"I don't think they will…Bonnie'll find a way to hide" He whispered. "She wont come back…"

* * *

"Hey" Tony whispered when Ziva rolled over in the bed, her back facing him. He kissed her bare shoulder and began making his way up "Are you worried about Bonnie?" He mumbled against her neck. She rolled over and placed her hand on the bandaged wound on his stomach, as the blankets were only up to their waists.

"No" She answered "I know she is able to take care of herself. Although I am worried that no-one knows where she is"

Tony leaned forward and slowly kissed her "She'll be fine" He reassured when they broke apart, his thumb stroking her cheek bone.

She smiled slightly "Thank you Tony"

* * *

Abby was lying in the bed, clutching her pillow and crying into it. McGee quietly walked into the room and upon seeing Abby crawled into the bed next to her. Her stitches were all out and her leg was healing well, but the doctors had wanted her to stay in bed for another week. He pulled her gently into him and she began sobbing into his chest. In the past two week Abby had not cried, hadn't mourned, had barley said anything. McGee ran his hands through her hair and she cried.

"Shh" He whispered "It'll be ok" He said.

"I know" She said as her tears subsided.

"I love you and Carmella loves you. And if you want, we can start trying for another baby as soon as you're ready" He said. She looked up at him with a tiny smile.

"You always know the right thing to say Timmy"

* * *

"Ow" Kate said as Ari wrapped a bandage around the top of her left arm. He looked at her with a smug look.

"Next time, do not stand in the way when people are throwing knives" He said. Kate glared at him.

"Well next time _someone_ should tell me when they are throwing them" She said. Ari fastened the bandage and pulled her sleeve down.

"All better now?" He asked. Kate continued to glare.

"Thank you" She said leaning forward and kissing him. "Have you talked to Tali lately?"

Ari nodded "Yes, she rang three days ago when you were out. She said that Deron and Eli are not getting along very well at the moment"

"Did they ever?" She asked laying down on the bed. Ari walked around and sat next to her.

"She also said that she is not planning on keeping the baby" He said quietly. Kate's eyes widened.

"She wouldn't-!"

"No" Ari said quickly "She is going to give the baby up. She said she could never kill a baby"

Kate nodded and looked down "Ok…Good"

Kate sat in silence for a minute and Ari sighed.

"I know you want a child Caitlin. We cannot. You know that. We have had this conversation many times before"

"I know Ari!" Kate exploded, making Ari sit back slightly "Don't you think I knew that when I decided to go undercover with the three of you? I gave up having a family so I could protect the world from terrorists, I left my old life to be here with you, even if that did mean giving up a chance of a family!" She yelled close to tears "I know all that!"

Kate laid down in the bed quickly, laying on her right side so she didn't disturbed her arm. She felt the other side of the bed dip as Ari laid down next to her, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she was pulled into his strong chest. She buried her face into his neck and kissed it softly before falling asleep.

Ari on the other hand, did not sleep at all.

* * *

It was nearing 3am when Ari felt Kate start crying silently into his chest. He sighed and gently titled her head up to look at him.

"Caitlin, I would like nothing more in the world to give you a child. But I cannot bring a child into this world where it would be in danger every day. It is too unsafe for us"

Kate stood up and walked to the middle of the room before turning back to face him.

"I want a baby" She said strongly "I don't care about Mossad, or the mission, or anything else"

"You cannot leave Mossad" Ari said sitting up.

"Why not Ari? I want a child, but if it's not with you, then…I don't know. It's all I want is a baby…It's all I can think about" She said running a hand through her hair.

"Caitlin-"

Kate bit her nail then looked at him "If it means that I'll have to do it without you then…I don't know"

Ari slowly stood and walked towards her "Why have you not left then?" He asked in a low voice.

"Because I love you" She whispered. Ari stepped forward, putting his hands on her hips and resting his forehead against the top of her head. Kate closed her eyes and put her hands on his forearms.

"If you want to leave, then you can, I have never wanted to keep you from what you truly wanted. So if you want a child that will be safe, then walk out the door" He said calmly, kissing down the side of her head as he did. He let go of her and crossed his arms. She took a deep breath and a tear slipped down her face.

"I'm sorry Ari…" She whispered brokenly taking a few steps towards the door. She opened it and stepped out, Ari closing it slowly behind her.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the door. Suddenly he opened it and Kate flew into his arms sobbing. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He picked her up; her legs wrapped around his waist, and carried her over to the bed as they kissed.

* * *

"This is so not cool" Bonnie whispered to herself as she ducked behind a car. Bullets flew over her head and she jumped up, shooting the man in the chest twice. She turned around and ran over to Eli who was standing behind a car a few meters away.

"Ok. Can we go now?" She asked looking around the place they were currently standing, in the distance she saw the Eiffel Tower and chuckled to herself.

* * *

_**Review!**_

_**xoxElle**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hey all!_**

**_Here's the new chapter!_**

* * *

It had been two months. Two very, very long months since the night Bonnie had left. Andy and Cole were still looking for Bonnie while trying to keep up their studies, Ari and Kate had disappeared, The quads were now two years old and wondering where their big sister had gone, Tony and Ziva's relationship was finally back to perfect, well, as perfect as you could get for them. Jenny was now 6 months pregnant and both her and the 'Gibbslet' were doing well and Brendan was not doing very well.

Currently everyone was sitting in the Hospital waiting room. Again.

They had all gotten calls at 3am saying Pippy had gone into labour. It was nearing 9am when Andy walked into the waiting room with a small bundle of pink sleeping in his arms.

"Everyone. This is Violet Bonnie DiNozzo" He said smiling down at the little girl. Ziva stood immediately and walked over to her eldest son. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"She is beautiful Andrew" She whispered. Andy grinned.

"Well she would be with a Dad like me" He said. Cole shook his head and smiled.

"Congrats man" He said. Andy handed Violet over to Ziva.

"You're 33 and a grandmother" Abby laughed looking over one of Ziva's shoulders. Ziva chuckled. Tony was looking over Ziva's other shoulder, one arm around her waist and the other hand stroking Violet's head.

"Now, how is Mummy doing?" Ducky asked Andy with a smile while Nettie took Violet from Ziva.

"She's asleep. At least she didn't try to break my hand like Abby and McGee" Andy laughed. After everyone had cooed over Violet, she was returned to her father, who disappeared back into Pippy's room.

* * *

Three days later Cole sat on the couch in the DiG house, wearing a black suit and his head in his hands. Andy walked out of his and Pippy's bedroom, which now had a bassinet in it as they had brought Violet home the day before, and stared at him.

"Cole, you ok man?" Andy asked. Cole lifted his head and looked at him. Andy could see Cole's eyes were red.

"Yeah" Cole said softly. Andy walked over and sat down next to him and noticed a bunch of flowers on the table in front of him.

"How many years has it been?" Andy asked.

Cole took a deep breath "3"

Andy put a hand on Cole's shoulder and squeezed it before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey" Cole said placing the flowers down on the grave. He sat down in front of it and sighed.

"I know I haven't visited you lately. But, I do think about you everyday…I'm head of my class in Pre-med and Andy's doing pretty good in English lit, though I reckon he's going to get a job as an agent sometime along the line. I hope your looking out for Bonnie…we still can't find her, we don't even know if she's alive…"

Cole was silent for a moment "Who knew that Andy's daughter would be such a cutie? She looks like him…except she's got Pip's black hair…"

He sat for an hour before finally getting up, leaning foreward and kissing the top of the tomb stone.

"I love you" He whispered walking away, looking back once.

_Hilary Fletcher_

* * *

"Krystal?"

"No"

"Ella?"

"No" Jenny said lying her head back against Gibbs' chest.

"What name do you like then?" Gibbs asked putting his arms around her.

"Hailey" She said. Gibbs thought for a moment.

"I like Hailey" He said. Jenny grinned up at him.

"You wouldn't have any choice. I've had that name chosen since I was 14" She said. Gibbs leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

"So" Tony said walking up behind Ziva and wrapping his arms around her waist as she cooked, she was wearing his shirt and nothing else and her hair was in a messy ponytail "I was wondering where you go every Saturday night" He said placing kisses down her neck. Ziva stopped stirring the pasta sauce and turned in his arms.

"I go and catch up with an old friend" She said slowly. Tony continued kissing her neck.

"What's this friend's name?" He mumbled.

Ziva sighed "His name is Michael"

She instantly regretted saying anything when she felt Tony still.

"Locke?" He asked. She nodded. Before he could say or do anything she grabbed his arms and said.

"He and his _wife_ Devon were having problems. He needed someone to talk to. It is nice to talk to someone I do not see everyday" She said. Tony looked at her for a moment before nodded and kissing behind her ear.

"I trust you" He whispered before lifting her up and placing her on the counter and ripping his shirt off her.

* * *

Kate and Ari were cuddled up in their bed in Tel Aviv when the phone rang.

"No more missions…I want to sleep" Kate said angrily into Ari's chest. He chuckled and reached over and looked at the caller ID.

"Did Tali kick you out again?" Ari asked.

"Not this time. We've got a mission, pack and Eli and I will meet you at the airport" Deron said. Ari sighed and hung up.

"Caitlin-"

Kate groaned "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight am I?"

Ari chuckled and pulled her up "No, you are not. Come, we have a mission"

An hour later Kate and Ari walked over the tarmac, his hand resting on the small of her back, and walked towards Eli and Deron.

"Where are we going this time?" Kate asked yawning. Eli chuckled.

"All three of you are going back to Washington"

* * *

**_Uh oh...Deron back in Washington just as Tony and Ziva are happy together. _**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hey all!_**

**_Ok, I'm doing the NaNoWriMo, so updates will be slow in November._**

**_Chapter is based off the song 'Wake Up Call' by Maroon 5._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so._

* * *

"Baby's crying" Pippy mumbled into the pillow and she kicked Andy in the leg "Your turn" She said rolling over. Andy kissed the top of her head and got up, walking over to the bassinet and picking up a crying Violet.

"Hey sweetie" He cooed rocking her slightly "Why are you crying?" He said and after a bit she clamed and fell back asleep. Andy felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"You're adorable" Pippy mumbled into the centre of his back. Andy turned around and hugged her close to him. She looked up from his chest and smiled tiredly. She was wearing an oversized 'Ford' T-shirt.

"How so?" Andy asked running his hands through her black hair.

"You just are" She smiled leaning up and kissing him.

An hour later a knocking on the door woke the five occupants of the DiG house (Luckily Violet wasn't woken up). Cole was the first one to the door and opened it, finding Kate and Ari standing there.

Cole was emidiantly wide awake "Is Bonnie ok?" He asked worriedly.

"We do not know, have you not found her yet?" Ari asked. Cole sighed and shook his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Andy asked walking out of his bedroom.

"A mission, we are here to protect someone. We have gotten word that someone is going to attempt a kidnap" Ari said. Andy and Cole looked at each other confused.

Kate looked at them and answered "Someone's planning to kidnap Violet"

* * *

Ziva was asleep in hers and Tony's bed alone. Tony was at NCIS with McGee as they had gotten a lead on the case they were currently working on. She heard the bedroom door open and she rolled over smiling. The smile left her face when she noticed who it was.

"Deron? What are you doing here?" She asked sitting up. Deron smiled slightly.

"I came for a visit? Is that so wrong?"

"Well it is if the last time you were here you stabbed my husband" Ziva hissed getting up, she was only wearing Tony's button-up shirt.

"That was unfortunate, I apologize I did that" Deron said stepping closer to her. Ziva stepped back.

"I missed you Zi Zi" He said in a low voice. Ziva crossed her arms and looked down.

"I missed you too Deron…" She said quietly. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Tony stood there looking between the two.

"What's going on here?" Tony asked angrily.

Deron opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Tony grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall, his gun pointed at Deron's head.

"Get out of my home" Tony snarled. Deron looked at him with a smirk so he shoved the barrel of the gun harder into the side of his head. "Now" Tony said.

* * *

Deron nodded and walked to the door before stopping and turning around "I apologize for stabbing you Tony. Though, I still stand by what I said. And I will follow through with it" He said walking out. They heard the front door close and Tony turned towards Ziva.

"What was he doing in here Ziva?" He asked angrily. She sighed.

"I do not know Tony! I woke up as he walked in here!" She said. Tony began pacing. "Tony, look at me" When he didn't she stepped forward and held his face in her hands "Look at me"

Tony looked into her eyes, he saw that they were brimmed with tears. "Do not do this again Tony. I love you. Trust me" She said.

Tony took her hands off his face "If Deron's back Ziva, I don't know if I can"

* * *

Pippy and Andy were now sitting on the couch, Pippy was holding Violet close to her chest as she stared up at Ari and Kate.

"Who would want to take Violet, she's barely 3 days old!" She said.

"The people who are planning on kidnapping Violet approached an undercover Mossad agent for help. They told us, we came here" Kate said sitting down next to her and smiling down at Violet.

"So you know whose planning to then?" Andy asked standing up next to his uncle.

"Yes" Ari said nodding slightly.

"Then who is it?" Cole asked from the armchair.

Kate and Ari looked at each other, then Kate looked at Pippy.

"Christine and Matthew" She said.

Pippy's eyes widened. "My parents?"

* * *

Hours later Pippy had calmed down and had fallen asleep , now Cole, Andy, Brendan and Ari were sitting in the lounge room.

"I heard that you three are planning to travel to Israel to try and find Bonnie, am I correct?" Ari asked. The boys all looked at each other.

"Well, it was the three of us, but I can't leave Pip and Violet" Andy said quietly.

"So the two of you are planning to go?" Ari asked.

"I need her Ari" Brendan said quietly. Ari nodded.

"Brendan's going to Tel Aviv and I'm going to a few other places I went when I was there a few years ago" Cole said looking down.

"Those places are very dangerous Collin" Ari said seriously.

"I know. That's why I think Bonnie's there…She might think we won't look for her there"

"You might get killed"

"I know, but we have to find her" Cole said. Ari just nodded and stood up, walking into the kitchen to Kate.

"How are they?" Kate asked.

"They are going to try and find Bonnie" Ari said kissing the side of her head lightly.

"Violet's a beautiful baby" Kate sighed. Ari smiled slightly and rested his forehead against the side of her head.

"One day I promise you Caitlin, I will give you a child" Ari whispered in her ear.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard.

* * *

Ziva woke the next morning with Tony's are possessively around her waist and her face buried into his neck. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled groggily at her.

"I trust you" He said. Ziva smiled and crawled on top of him.

"I know" She said leaning down and kissing him. He quickly took his shirt off her and began kissing down her chest, when suddenly the phone rang. Tony groaned as Ziva crawled off him.

"Hello?" She said.

"IMA!" Two voices yelled at once.

"Andrew, Collin, what has happened?" Ziva asked worriedly.

"We shot Deron" Andy said.

"Well, we skimmed his arm, but it still counts" Cole said "Did you know he was here?"

Ziva sighed "Yes, I did know. He will stay away from us. Do not worry"

"Ok" Andy and Cole both said hanging up.

Ziva turned around and crawled back on top of Tony "Where were we?" She whispered seductively. Tony flipped her over and began kissing her.

She could only hope that Deron would stay away.

* * *

_Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't think so._


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hey all._**

**_I'm actually in Sydney at the moment and have stolen my mate Robbie's laptop for the night, so I decided to post this._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

**_p.s. Even though I am in Australia, I am so happy Obama won._**

* * *

"Mama" Riley screeched seeing his mother walk into the Bullpen. A 6 and a half month pregnant Jenny smiled at Riley and Gibbs walked over to her with Riley sitting on his hip. Riley stretched his arms out and wrapped them around her neck.

"Hey sweetie" She said kissing his cheek.

"Is Uncle Tony coming?" Riley asked. Jenny laughed and nodded.

"And Aunty Ziva"

Riley clapped his little hands together.

A few seconds later the elevator doors opened and Ziva, Tony and the Quads all scurried out.

"Nickolas, stay in the Bullpen" Ziva said as Nick started running towards the stairs.

"We're dropping them off at the day care soon" Tony said looking at Jenny and Gibbs. The Quads, Carmella and Riley all attended the NCIS Day-care, which Jenny made when she became pregnant with Riley.

"Gibbs" Ziva said stepping in front of him. "Can I have the morning off? I need to do a few things" She said.

"We have no case. You can go" He said. Ziva smiled slightly and nodded, walking to Tony and kissing him lightly before taking all the children down to the day-care and leaving the building.

* * *

"Hey Sweets" Brendan said quietly stepping into Dr. Sweets office.

"Brendan, I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" Sweets asked once Brendan sat down.

Brendan swallowed "Not too good" He said.

"Tell me about it" Sweets said leaning back in his chair slightly.

"Bonnie left and none of us have been able to find her in two months" Brendan said closing his eyes "but my niece was born" He added "Which is a very good thing"

"Do you know the reason Bonnie left?" Sweets asked.

"Nope" Brendan said in a low voice "I woke up one morning and there was a letter on her pillow…there were two others for her mother and brothers. We haven't heard from her since…we're worried she's dead"

"Why?"

"Well…Bonnie has mad a few enemies over the years…plus she is the granddaughter of the Director of Mossad" He said. Brendan couldn't help it, the look on Sweets' face was too much and he started laughing.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting at a café in Tel Aviv looking down at a family photo that was taken before she left. It showed Tony and Ziva in the middle, Tony holding Dexter and Ziva holding Nickolas, on their left it showed Abby holding baby Carmella with McGee's arms wrapped around them from the back. On the other side of Tony and Ziva showed Jenny and Gibbs holding Riley between them. Next to them showed Cole holding Isobel and Andy holding Leonardo. On the opposite side of the picture, next to Abby and McGee, showed Bonnie and Brendan, arms around each other and looking into each other's eyes.

A tear escaped Bonnie's eye and she shoved the worn picture back into her pocket and slowly stood up. She was about to walk away when an explosion rocked the building and everything went dark…

* * *

Ziva walked up to the door of a Hotel room and knocked once on it. She waited a few seconds before the door opened to reveal Deron.

"Zi Zi, what are you doing here?" He asked stepping to the side and straightening up his glasses.

"I have come to tell you that you have to stay away from my family" She said. Deron crossed his arms and smiled kindly at her.

"Alright" He said.

Ziva looked at him confused "That is it?"

"If you want me to stay away from your family, I will. But you should know one thing" He said stepping forward, when Ziva didn't step back he put a hand on her cheek "I still love you Zi Zi" He whispered.

Ziva looked down "Deron, do not do this. I love Tony" She said.

"Do you love me?" He asked in a low voice.

"I…" Ziva swallowed "I use to…but then you left…I spent years hoping that you were not dead. But I gave up. And now you are back. And I do not know anything anymore. All I know that I am in love with Tony…and I may still have some feelings for you…" She said quietly. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

"I am guessing you may have to choose"

Ziva sighed "I do not need to choose. I love Tony. And you…I do not know…But I choose Tony. He is my soulmate" She said. Deron chuckled.

"I remember you saying that to me the first night we had sex back in Tel Aviv" He said. Ziva glared at him.

"Do not bring up our past. You left like a coward. I do not love you that way anymore" She said firmly.

Deron became angry "I did not leave on purpose. I wanted to be with you and the babies. But your father sent me on a mission. Then 7 years later Tali joined me. Then Kate and Then Ari. I wanted to be with you. But I wanted to keep you safe. So do not say I am a coward for wanting to keep my family safe" He said staring at her.

"Deron…" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She closed her eyes and remembered the night she told Deron she was pregnant…

* * *

_15 and 1 month old Ziva sat cross-legged on Deron's bed. She had climb through the window so his mother didn't know she was there, only to find that Deron was in the shower. After a few minutes Deron walked into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled when he saw Ziva._

_"Hey Zi Zi" He smiled. She stared at him "What's wrong?" He asked._

_"I am pregnant" She said. Deron stilled._

_"Really?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled slightly, walking over to her and putting a hand on her stomach "Oh…That's…wow…"_

_

* * *

_

_Two days later_

_"Ziva" Ari said shaking his little sister up. She rolled over and opened her eyes._

_"Ken Ari?" She mumbled._

_"This was left for you at the door. It is from Deron" He said kissing her forehead and walking out of her room._

_'My dear Zi Zi_

_I am sorry, but I have to leave, you will never see me again, but know that I love you with all my heart. And I will always love you._

_Deron'_

_Ziva stared at the letter for what seemed like hours before burying her face in a her pillow and cried._

_

* * *

_

_10 years later_

_Ziva laughed as she watched her 10 year old triplets run around their house in the outer suburbs of Tel Aviv._

_"Ziva?" Eli called walking in the front door. Ziva turned he head._

_"Shalom Papa" She said "Why are you here?"_

_"Deron's body was found in South Africa this morning. I am sorry"_

* * *

Deron started to lean towards Ziva, their lips were millermeters apart when suddenly someone began bashing on the door. Ziva shook her head and stepped away from him and walked towards the door. Andy and Cole stood there looking angry.

"You're not him" Andy said. Cole gave him a stupid look.

"Ima, why are you here?" Cole asked. Ziva stepped around them.

"I was telling him to stay away from our family" She replied softly before walking down the hall and leaving a confused Andy and Cole behind. They soon recovered, getting their guns out and walking into Deron's room.

* * *

**_Just over 5000 words for my NaNoWriMo!!_**

**_Ok, Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Back from Sydney!_**

**_Oh, and Pippy. Michael Locke is a sweetie. You're just angry your character loves Ford._**

**_ok. There are a few questions at the end of this chapter I'd like you to answer._**

**_If i don't get more then 10 reviews I will not update!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Ziva was sitting at the bar on her second drink when Michael walked up to her and kissed her cheek before sitting in front of her.

"How have you been?" Michael asked ordering a drink.

Ziva sighed "I am in love with two men"

Michael raised an eyebrow "I seem to remember you telling me not to long ago that Tony was your soul mate" He smirked taking a drink from his glass.

"He is" Ziva said "But the father of the Triplets has come back and…I do not know. I was in love with him a long time ago"

"In my opinion, I think you and Tony are meant to be" Michael said with a smile. Ziva smiled back at him and nodded.

"How is Devon?" Ziva asked.

"She has finally let me sleep in the bed and not the couch" He said with a small smile. She covered his hand with hers and squeezed slightly.

It was always nice to talk to someone.

* * *

Ziva walked into the bedroom later that night, putting her bag down on the chair and kicking off her shoes and crawling on top of a sleeping Tony.

She leaned down and started kissing his bare chest, she heard him groan and smiled up at him.

"I love waking up like this" He smiled pulling her up so she was lying on top of him with her face centimetres from his. She leaned forward and kissed him, his hands began running through her hair and he flipped her over.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" He asked looking down at her with desire in his eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Well, not today" She said wrapping her arms and legs around him and pulled him down onto her and kissing him.

* * *

Kate was sleeping against Ari on the couch in the DiG house. Andy and Cole had returned earlier saying they had a talk with Deron telling him that if he came near any member of the family that they would kill him. But the both of them had gone out again with Brendan, once again looking for leads as to where Bonnie was.

Ari looked down at Kate. She was always so peaceful when she slept. She was the only one who knew _him_. Before they had gotten together, he thought this would never happen to him. He placed a hand on her stomach. He did want to give her a child, but it was unsafe. And he was unsure if he would be a good father.

Kate began to stir and slowly opened her eyes "Hey" She whispered when he smiled at her. Suddenly they both sat up straight when they heard an odd noise come from Andy and Pippy's room. They grabbed their guns and quickly made their way down to the hall. They smashed the door open to see Pippy in the bed, blood coming from a wound in her head and a man standing with Violet in his arms.

"Put the baby down!" Kate said angrily. Matthew slowly put Violet back in the crib. He was not expecting Kate and Ari to be there. He reached down to his side and pulled a gun out, aiming it at Kate. Ari shot a round from him gun and got Matthew between his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ari asked Kate quickly. She nodded and rushed over to Pippy.

"She's alright, just a bump to the head" She said. Ari nodded, picking Pippy up in his arms and walking out to the lounge room, laying her on the couch. Kate following with Violet in her arms. "This little one's alright"

"I will call Andrew and inform him of the dead man in his bedroom" Ari said turning around and taking out his phone.

* * *

"Hmm" Ziva sighed laying her head on Tony's sweaty chest. He chuckled breathlessly and kissed her temple.

"You're amazing" He whispered. Ziva rolled on top of him and swallowed slightly.

"I went to see Deron" She said quickly. Tony's hands stilled in the middle of her back.

"What?" He asked, his voice taking a hint of anger.

"I told him to stay away from our family" She said kissing him again. When he didn't respond she looked confused at him.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes for a long moment "You love him, don't you"

Ziva sighed "Tony. I loved him a long time ago. I am with you. I am your wife, I love you" She said in a strong voice.

Tony continued to stare at her "You know I love you. But I can see it in your eyes that you love him. I can't do this" He said gently pulling her off him and getting out of the bed. He put his pair of discarded boxers on and walked out of the room. She quickly got up, putting Tony's shirt on, and ran after him.

"Tony. Listen to me" She said angrily. Tony immediately stopped. She had never used that voice on him. He had never heard her this angry. He slowly turned around to face her; they were both standing in the middle of the entrance way "Deron is nothing. Why you cannot see that is shocking to me. If I have you, why would I want him? You are my life. You are the father of my children. I need you"

"He is the father of your kids as well" Tony said angrily.

"He is not. You are the Triplets father. You have been through everything with them, with_ me_. He is merely the man who donated his sperm" She yelled. They stood glaring at each other for a moment before one of the quads started screaming from their room.

Ziva broke eye contact and began to walk up the stairs. When she walked into the Quads' room she saw all four were awake.

"Dada?"Dexter said from his crib. Ziva sighed and picked him up. Dexter started to scream out for Tony, who walked in a few seconds later. Dexter reached out and Tony took him from Ziva and Dexter quietened.

Ziva looked down and walked quietly out of the room. Tony kissed Dexter's cheek, putting him back down in the crib and walked into his and Ziva's bedroom to find her curled up on her side of the bed. He walked over, pulling his boxers off and climbed into the bed next to her.

"I hate fighting with you" He murmured against her shoulder. He lifted his head slightly to see a tear slipping down her cheek "Don't cry. I hate it when you cry" He said putting an arm around her and reaching up to brush the tear away.

"I do not know why you do not trust me" She whispered. He tightened his hold on her and rested his head against hers.

"I do Z…I don't trust him" He said. Ziva chuckled slightly and rolled over so she was facing him.

"Neither do I" She whispered kissing him softly. He rolled on top of her, pressing her into the mattress and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Andy rushed into the DiG house at full speed and found Pippy sitting on the couch.

"Ari called some people. They took his body" She said softly. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"You're safe" He said. Pippy smiled slightly at him.

"For now, I guess"

"Where's Vi?" Andy asked suddenly. Pippy smiled and pointed to crib in the middle of the lounge room here Violet was sleeping peacefully. Andy sighed in relief.

"I love you" He whispered kissing Pippy.

"The FBI has found Christine. They have taken her into custody" Ari said walking into the room. Pippy and Andy nodded before turning back to their daughter.

* * *

"Tim?" Abby whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

She was silent for a moment "I want to have another baby" She said. She felt McGee sit up slightly in the bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She rolled over so she was on her back.

"Yeah"

McGee leaned over and kissed her "Alright" He smiled shifting so he was on top of her.

* * *

Jenny walked down to the basement to find Gibbs working on his new boat. Kelly had been finished and now had a happy home down at the docks. Jenny still had no idea how Gibbs got it out of the basement.

"Jethro" She said with a smile. He put the paint brush down and turned to her with a small smile. She looked at the name painted on the back.

_Jenny_

"Jethro…that's…"

Gibbs silenced her with his lips on hers.

* * *

**_Ok. Review, because if I don't get enough, I will not update!_**

**_Ok, also I want you guys to answer a few questions so I can make this fic better._**

**_1. Would you like to see more flashbacks of Ziva and Deron's childhood together?_**

**_2. Are there too many characters to keep up with, if so, I will be more then happy to kill a few off :D Because you all know how much I loved doing that in Deterioration XD_**

**_3. Would you like to see Vance and Hollis Mann make and appearance (Or in Hollis's, another)_**

**_4. Judgement Day? (Later on though)_**

**_5. Have I made any new Kari fans out there?!_**

**_Please review with the answers!!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hey all!_**

**_I got like, 44 reviews last chapter! Damn!_**

**_Please review! If I get less then 12 I wont update :D_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"We should go away for awhile. Just you and me" Tony suggested the next morning as he and Ziva lay wrapped in each others arms. She looked up at him.

"What about the children?" She asked. Tony sat up and leaned against the headboard, Ziva getting up and straddling him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ducky and Nettie could take care of them" He said. Ziva cocked her head to the side, making her hair all fall over one shoulder in the way Tony loved.

"Work?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jenny'll give us the time off" He said. Ziva thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I would love to Tony" She said "But what is the reason for this?"

Tony looked away from her. She rested her forehead against his and sighed.

"Is it because of Deron?" She asked. Tony didn't answer. "Tony, you are being stupid"

Tony glared at her "If I kept sleeping with Tali, or if I had done the same thing with Jeanne, how would you have reacted?" He asked.

"Tony. I would love to go away with you. But if you continue to act like this I wont" She said. They looked at each other for a while before Tony leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'll be good"

* * *

_Do you think she's even still alive?,_ Andy signed to Cole as they sat at a desk with Brendan in the college library.

Cole's eyes widened. _Why would you think that?_

_She would've contacted us by now. Think logically_

_She told us we'd know if she had been killed_

"Can you two stop doing that? It's frustrating" Brendan said quietly rubbing his temples. Andy and Cole looked at each other.

"Sorry" They both mumbled.

* * *

Ari found Kate in their hotel room that afternoon after searching for her for a good part of the day. He saw a tear running down her cheek.

"Caitlin?" He said walking over and sitting on the bed next to her and pulling her into his arms "What has happened?"

She buried her face into his chest "Eli called" She mumbled "Tali is in hospital"

"Is she alright?" Ari asked. Kate shook her head.

"She was shot…she's fine but she lost the baby" Kate said, another tear slipping from her eye. Ari held her closer and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"_Ari!" 8 year old Ziva called out. 16 year old Ari walked up to her._

"_Yes Ziva?" He asked._

"_Why does Tali always get all the attention?" She pouted. Ari kneeled down to her level and smirked._

"_It is her first birthday, she is going to get attention"_

"_But Ari! She always gets attention. I do not think Papa loves me as much as Tali" She said softly. Ari smiled and stood up. Ziva looked confused until Ari picked her up and put her on his back. She giggled._

"_Remember Ziva, I will always love you" He said "And father does love you as much as Tali" He said carrying her into her room. Ziva hugged her brother tighter._

"_I love you too Ari. I will always trust you. Never ever do anything evil, kay?" She asked as he put her down. He kissed the top of her head._

"_I wont"_

* * *

Three days later on a Friday morning, Tony and Ziva put their bags in the back of Tony's mustang, which they had gotten out of the garage in the back of the backyard.

Ziva and Tony bent down and kissed each of the quads goodbye before waving goodbye to them, Nettie and Ducky as they drove away.

An hour down the road Ziva put a hand on Tony's leg and squeezed it gently. Tony turned to her and smiled.

"I am glad we are doing this" She said. Tony picked up Ziva's hand and kissed her fingers.

"Me too"

The rest of the drive was in silence, Tony and Ziva's hands were entwined on her thigh.

They eventually arrived at a small Cabin next to a large lake. She turned her head and smiled at Tony.

"How did you find this?" She asked, her eyes wide. He grinned and jumped out of the car, going around to her side and opening her door. When she stepped out she kissed him.

"It is beautiful Tony"

"Yeah! And we're here for a week and a half!" He said. Tony chuckled, he was acting like a five year old at Christmas.

She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck "Ti amo Tony"

Tony laughed before leaning down and kissing her softly. They stayed locked in an embrace for what felt like hours before Ziva took Tony's hand and pulled him seductively towards the cabin.

* * *

Andy walked into Bonnie's room at the DiNozzo Residence. Nobody had been in there, let alone opened the door since she had left. He had gone in there, hoping to find a clue about where she was. He noticed some paper on the desk.

_Dear Andy._

_Chances are you're the first one to venture into my room. I'm guessing it's been a few months since I've been gone._

_I guess that also means you've come into my room looking for clues to where I am. You're not going to find any._

_Look behind the Eric Dane poster._

That was the end of the letter. Andy stared at the large poster of Eric Dane on the back of Bonnie's door. He slowly walked over to it and took it off the door. Behind it was another letter.

_Heh. Sorry, it was tempting to do that._

_Put the poster back up. Seriously._

_Ok. I hope everyone didn't react badly to me leaving. Seriously no-one's fault. Make sure Brendan doesn't do anything stupid._

_Love ya moron._

_-Bon._

_p.s. Behind the Jeffery Dean Morgan poster, there's a CD. Put it in the CD player._

Andy put the 2nd letter in his pocket and walked across the room to the poster, taking it off the wall and finding the CD stuck to the wall. He took it out of its case and put it in the CD player next to the bed.

Tears formed in his eyes when he heard Bonnie, Cole and himself playing 'Crash and Burn' at Ziva and Tony's wedding. A tear fell when he heard Bonnie's voice

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

He sat on the bed as he listened, suddenly it stopped

'_Andy, check in my top draw. Please give it to Brendan'_

Andy stared at the CD player for 10 minutes before reaching over and opening the draw and pulling out an envelope that had a weight to one side. Andy slipped it into his pocket, along with the two letters that already resided there and the CD and left the room.

* * *

**_So everyone remember that song from chapter 49 of Deterioration?_**

**_Review! Seriously!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hey all_**

**_The Brendan bits in this chapter are best read while listening to 'Savin' Me' by Nickelback._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Brendan. I found this…Bonnie wanted me to give it to you" Andy said quietly when he found Brendan sitting on the couch watching an episode of Grey's Anatomy in the DiG house. Brendan's head snapped towards him.

"You've found her?" He asked. Andy gave Brendan the letter and shook his head before going into his and Pippy's room.

Brendan stared at the letter before turning it over and opening it, pouring the contents into his hand.

It was the necklace he had given her.

'_I'll be back to get this, I promise' _The small note said. Brendan's hands bunch into fists and he threw the necklace at the wall before standing and walking out the front door.

* * *

"So…" Faith said as she and Cole walked away from the coffee cart on campus. "Have you found any sign of Bonnie?" She asked. Cole sighed and put the arm that wasn't holding his coffee around her shoulders.

"Nope" He said, Faith nodded and put an arm around his waist. "How's studying on the psychology front?" He asked as they sat down against a tree.

"It's going alright" She sighed. In the past few months since Bonnie had left, Cole and Faith had seen less and less of each other. Which they both hated. "I've missed you" She said resting her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you too…" He swallowed and shifted slightly "…I love you" He said a bit awkwardly. Faith's head shot up and she stared at him.

"Really?" she said softly. He nodded slightly "I love you too"

* * *

Tony walked out from the small bathroom connected to the bedroom to see Ziva asleep on her stomach in the middle of the bed. The sheet was only up to her waist, leaving her back bare. Tony crawled over the top of her, kissing the dip on the bottom of her back and kissing upwards until he reached her neck. She moaned softly and opened her eyes.

"Morning" Tony mumbled. Ziva rolled over and Tony looked down and grinned. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"I thought we could go for a run" He said. Ziva pushed Tony off gently and got out of the bed. Tony was already in his running gear and he handed her a sports bra and some running shorts.

"Thank you Tony" She said kissing him lightly.

20 minutes later they were running at a steady pace next to each other when suddenly Tony grinned at her and began running faster.

"First one to the cabin wins" Tony yelled out to her.

Ziva picked up her pace, her ponytail swinging as she ran and was soon at least 5 meters in front of him.

"You're not gonna beat me that easy" Tony said as he rushed past her. Ziva smiled and shook her head and started sprinting. She easily past him and soon realized he wasn't following. She turned around and saw Tony laying face down in the dirt. She quickly ran over and kneeled next to him, her heart racing and panic running through her.

"Tony? Are you ok?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He jumped up and sprinted towards the cabin, leaving Ziva still on her knees in the dirt. She slowly got up and walked towards the lake.

When Tony reached the cabin he turned around to gloat and didn't see Ziva. His forehead scrunched up in confusion and he scanned the area.

He saw her sitting on the grass next to the lake, her knees brought up to her chest and her head resting on top of them. Tony jogged over and crouched beside her, placing a hand on her back.

"Hey, Ziva. What's wrong?" He asked. Ziva moved her head so she was looking away from him.

"You should not do that to me Tony. I thought you were hurt" She said in a low voice. Tony realized what he had done and got to his feet, he turned and pulled her up.

"I'm sorry Zi" He whispered kissing her, when he pulled away he noticed the tears brimming her eyes. He kissed her again, picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and stepped closer to the water ripping of her sports bra as he did so. He suddenly tripped and both he and Ziva fell into the lake with a splash, neither caring as they continued to undress each other.

* * *

"Hey Dad" Brendan said as Gibbs opened the front door of his house.

"Brendan, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked letting Brendan walk in.

"I just…needed to get away from the house" He said running a hand through his hair, which now reached his eyebrows.

Gibbs indicated for Brendan to follow him down to the basement. When they got down there Gibbs sat on a stool while Brendan leaned against the new boat.

"How's Mum?" He asked quietly.

"She has 3 months of her pregnancy left. We've decided to call her Hailey" Gibbs said. Brendan nodded and they sat in silence. Suddenly Brendan looked up at Gibbs and said:

"I'm on antidepressants"

Gibbs blinked. "How long have you been taking them?"

"About two months" he said "Today…Andy found a letter from Bonnie for me…I don't know where he found it…I needed to get out of the house…away from her things…I need her back…I can't…" He said shakily. He began pacing around the room and running his hands through his hair as he hyperventilated.

Gibbs just stared at Brendan as he punched the wall next to the boat. Brendan swore loudly and clutched his hand to his chest. He turned around and slid down the wall putting his head on top of his knees and started sobbing.

* * *

_Come please I'm calling  
__And oh I scream for you  
__Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling_

* * *

"I don't want to do it"

"Caitlin, it was your idea. I will be sitting behind you if you get into trouble" Ari said as he and Kate stood in front of his motorcycle in a paddock. She crossed her arms.

"Fine" She said.

Ari smirked handing her a helmet, putting his own on before getting on the bike behind her. She managed to get the hang of it after a while, and a few almost crashes.

Now Ari lay on his back with one hand behind his head while Kate used his chest as a pillow. With his spare hand he runs his fingers through her hair while thinking how lucky he was to have her.

* * *

**_Hmm. No word if Bonnie survived the explosion...funny that..._**

**_Questions:_**

**_1. What stuff would you like to see Tony and Ziva do at their little romantic cabin?_**

**_2. More Kari?_**

**_3. Do you think Bonnie is alive?_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey all!**_

**_Well, this chapter is based off the song 'Trouble Is A Friend' which appeared in the latest episode of Grey's Anatomy 'These Ties That Bind'. Man, I love Owen Hunt..._**

**_Anyway, back to the fic._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

**_p.s. Kari fans, enjoy..._**

_

* * *

_

_He's there in the dark  
__He's there in my heart  
__He waits in the winds  
__He's got to play the part  
__Trouble is a friend_

* * *

Jenny walked into the house with Riley trotting along next to her and saw Gibbs sitting on the armchair staring at Brendan's sleeping form.

Gibbs looked up and saw the two standing there. He sighed, standing from the chair and walked towards them. He picked Riley up and the three went into the kitchen so they wouldn't wake Brendan up.

"Jethro, what's going on?" Jenny asked as Gibbs put Riley in a chair.

"Brendan came, he's on antidepressants, I think Bonnie leaving has finally caught up with him" He said quietly. Jenny's eyes widened and she walked into the other room.

She sat on the coffee table next to Brendan and ran a hand through his hair. She looked down and noticed his bandaged hand.

"Hey" Brendan mumbled as he opened his eyes. Jenny frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Brendan rolled onto his back.

"I didn't want you to worry" He said.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked. He lifted his head off the pillow and looked at his hand.

"I punched a wall. It's not broken, just really badly bruised" He said putting his head back down and looking at her. "I'm ok"

* * *

Ziva's head lay on Tony's chest, the rest of her body covering his. They were lying next to the lake, still dripping and their clothes were either in the water or somewhere in the grass. Ziva lifted her head and kissed his chest.

"What did you do when you went and saw Deron?" Tony asked. Ziva lifted herself off him slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What did you talk about?"

Ziva looked away "I asked him to stay away from us" She said.

"Ziva. Do you still have feelings for him?" Tony asked. Ziva looked at him and sighed. Putting her forehead against his chest.

"No" She lied.

After a few minutes Tony moved slightly.

"Ziva"

"Hmm"

"I'm lying on a stick" He said. Ziva chuckled and stood up pulling him up with her. She pressed herself up against him and kissed his neck. He groaned, making her smirk against his skin.

"Do you think we'll make it to the cabin this time?" Tony asked a bit breathlessly as Ziva's hands wondered south.

"Probably not" She mumbled against his chest as she began to kiss down his body.

* * *

Andy flopped down on the couch, putting his head in Pippy's lap and sighed. "He's at Gibbs' place" He said.

"Why didn't we think of checking there first?" Cole asked from the armchair where he was sitting with Faith sitting in his lap.

"Isn't it his birthday next month?" Pippy said.

"Yeah, but I don't reckon he'll want to do anything if Bonnie isn't back by then" Cole said. A cry came from the baby monitor sitting on the coffee table and Pippy shoved Andy off her.

"Gah!" Andy said as he hit the floor. Pippy laughed and walked towards the bedroom to get Violet.

"How did Brendan and Bonnie get together?" Faith asked.

Andy and Cole looked at each other "It's a long story"

* * *

"At least give yourself something to numb the pain" Kate said crossing her arms as she looked at Ari, who was sitting on the hotel bed, in only his boxers and stitching up a large cut that ran up a portion of his thigh.

"It is alright Caitlin, I am almost done" He said putting a bandage over the gash.

"I'm sorry" She said "I should've realized that there was a tree there"

Ari stood as best he could and pulled her to him "Are you alright?" He asked concerned, running a hand over the cut in her forehead.

She nodded "Yeah. I'm ok" She mumbled as he pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his waist. She laid head on his chest and breathed him in before kissing his neck.

"Caitlin?" Ari said.

"Hmm" She mumbled

"I think it is time" He said kissing behind her ear.

"For what?" She asked as he continued to kiss down her neck. He lifted his head to whisper in her ear.

"For me to give you a child"

* * *

"I think you broke me" Tony said from the bed while Ziva sat next to the window still wrapped in a blanket. They had managed to get back to the cabin after an hour and spending the rest of the day in bed...not necessarily sleeping.

"Have a tired you out Tony?" She asked with a smirk. Tony lifted his head off the pillow.

"No! I just…need sleep…" He said closing his eyes. Ziva chuckled and walked over to the bed and dropping the blanket. She crawled so her head was resting on his shoulder and an arm wrapped around his waist. In his sleep Tony put his arm around her and pulled her closer to his side.

* * *

McGee walked into his and Abby's bedroom to find her sobbing into a pillow in the middle of the bed. Two days beforehand he had taken Abby to have a check up at the doctors to see if everything was still alright from after her crash.

"Abbs, what's wrong?" He asked sitting on the bed next to her and rubbing her back "Abbs?"

"The doctor called" She chocked out. McGee looked confused.

"Are you alright?"

"No…He said that-t I can't have another b-baby" She sobbed. McGee stood and kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms and she sobbed into his chest. All he could do was whisper comforting words into her ear.

* * *

**_Man, I feel like a bitch for doing that to Abby._**

**_Kari fans, don't you love me? Well...Maybe not for long...hehe..._**

**_xoxElle_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_30 chapters! Half way through what Deterioration was! _**

**_Review!_**

* * *

"What are we going to do today?" Tony said as he kissed up Ziva's stomach. She sighed happily.

"How about swimming?"

"I think we spent enough time in the water yesterday" he said kissing her shoulder.

"Tony, what we were doing was far from swimming" She said. He grinned at the memory and kissed her. She pushed him off her and got out of the bed and walked over to the chest of draws and pulled out a green bikini. She looked up and saw a spider crawling on the wall. She smiled.

* * *

"_Ari! Spider! Kill it!" 9 year old Ziva said hiding behind the legs of her 17 year old brother. Ari chuckled and bent down to pick up the huntsmen._

"_Ziva, he will not harm you" Ari said crouching in front of her with the spider in his hand. Ziva looked at it fearfully "Here" he said taking her hand gently and placing the spider in it._

"_It is tickling my hand" She said with a giggle as the spider crawled from the palm of her hand and up her arm. Ari smirked and kissed her forehead before standing up._

"_Release him outside" He said. Ziva grinned up at him before grabbing his hand with her free one and pulling him through the large lounge room to the back door. _

* * *

She chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Tony said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Hmm, I take it you have other things on your mind" She said turning around and pushing him back towards the bed.

* * *

"Tali?" Deron said as he walked into their apartment in Israel. He heard a noise from the lounge room and walked in there and found Tali sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"How are you?" He asked kissing the side of her head.

"Physically healing I guess" the 25 year old said nuzzling her head into Deron's chest.

"How did it happen?" He asked quietly. She sighed.

"I was with Papa and we were cornered. I was unconscious, so I didn't feel the shoot my stomach…But It hurt a lot for the next few days. I got out of Hospital this morning. I thought you were in America" She said.

"When I heard what happened to you I came straight here" He said softly. She pulled a blanket over the two of them and cuddled into him more.

"I love you"

Deron smiled softly and kissed the top of her straight brown hair "I love you too my Tali"

* * *

"I'm fine" Brendan said for the 12th time that morning.

"Brendan…" Jenny said.

"My wife left, I don't know if she's alive or dead, I'm on antidepressants because Andy and Cole made me see my shrink again because they're worried I'll off myself. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Brendan said angrily and standing up. Jenny just sighed and looked at him sadly.

"Sorry" Brendan mumbled sitting back down. After a few minutes of silence he asked "Can I take Riley to the park? I haven't spent time with him for a while"

Jenny smiled and nodded. Brendan smiled back and walked into the other room.

"Den!" Riley said wrapping his arms around Brendan's legs. Brendan grinned at him and picked him up.

"Wanna go to the park with me?" He asked. Riley clapped his hands. Gibbs, who was sitting on the couch, smiled slightly at the two of them. "I'm taking him for a few hours. Spend some quality time with Mum" Brendan smirked. He carried Riley out the front door.

Jenny walked into the room. "He loves Riley" She smiled. Gibbs took her hand and led her down to the basement. When they got down the stairs Gibbs pressed her against the frame of the boat. He got down on his knees in front of her and kissed her stomach.

"How's my baby girl?" He said. Jenny smirked.

"She's doing fine"

Gibbs got back on his feet and kissed her again, slowly lifting her shirt off her.

* * *

"_Ari?" 15 year old Ziva called through her 23 year old brother's apartment door. A few minutes later Ari opened the door, brushing his hair out of his eyes._

"_Ziva, what are you doing here? It is 4 in the morning" He said letting her in. She walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool next to the bench._

"_Papa is going to kill me" She said putting her head on her hand. Ari gave her a glass of water and pulled up a stool on the other side of the bench._

"_What has happened?" He asked. Ziva sighed._

"_I am pregnant" She said. Ari stared at her, then nodded slightly._

"_Yes, he is going to kill you" He said with a chuckled. Ziva's head snapped up and she threw the tea towel that was sitting next to her at him, which made him laugh more._

"_It is not funny Ari!" She said._

"_I am guessing Deron is the father?" He asked. Ziva nodded "You are keeping the child?" he asked._

"_Of course" She said._

"_If Father does not approve then you can stay here with me" He said. Ziva stared at him for a moment before rushing around the bench and wrapping her arms around Ari's neck._

_

* * *

  
_

"Ari!" Kate said "Wake up!"

Ari opened his eyes with a groan "Is there a reason you are poking me?" He asked.

"Eli called, we have to go to LA" She said getting out of the bed.

"Why?"

"He said something about Jenny's going to be in danger…someone's killing people off, and she may be next" She said putting clothes into a bag. Ari nodded and stood up.

* * *

**_Hmm...Jenny in danger...LA?...I think I've heard of that before...._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_This is all the things that happen to the other characters as Jenny goes through all the JD things, you only see what happens when she's at that lovely little diner..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Judgement Day

Part 1

* * *

"Jenny, are you ready to go?" Ziva asked as she, Tony and Gibbs stood outside a church in LA. She looked at Gibbs and shook her head.

"No, you three go. Tony. Ziva. You two have the rest of the trip off, have some fun" She said. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled. "Jethro, you should go back to the Hotel and see if Brendan and Riley are alright" She said. Gibbs looked at her oddly before nodding.

* * *

Brendan sat on the Hotel room bed staring straight ahead. Gibbs had come by earlier and taken Riley for the day, but Brendan had decided to stay back.

All he could think about was Bonnie. He missed her so much, the worst part of it all he thought it was his fault she left. Every day he tried to think of what he did to make her leave. A tear escaped his eye and he quickly brushed it away.

His eyes fell on the mini bar and he pushed himself off the bed. He opened the small fridge and saw a bottle of whisky. He took it out of the fridge, opened it up and drank the whole thing before passing out in the middle of the bed.

* * *

"_Um…Ari!" 15 year old Ziva called out. She was two months away from her 16__th__ birthday and currently living with her now 24 year old brother. He walked into the lounge room._

"_Yes?" He asked._

"_My water just broke" She said with a horrified expression on her face. Ari chuckled and grabbed the small suitcase that was sitting behind the couch. He helped her off the couch and out the door._

"_Ari?" She said softly as they got in his car. He looked at her "Can we quickly go pass Papa and Ima's house?" _

_Ari smiled slightly and nodded. A few minutes later they arrived outside a mansion the was the David residence. She handed Ari a note and he got out of the car. When he got inside he looked at it._

'_Dear Ima and Papa._

_Gone into labour, hope to see you at the hospital_

_~Ziva' _

_Ari laughed to himself and put the piece of paper on the table before running out the door and back to the car._

* * *

Tony walked up to Ziva, who was sitting by the pool in a bikini reading a book.

"A book" he said taking a photo of her "How McGeeish of you"

He grinned when Ziva's head wiped around and glared at him. He took the book out of her hand and put it down next to the camera.

"Tony, what are you doing?" She asked suspiciously when he smirked at her. She was suddenly lifted from her seat. Tony carried her to the edge of the pool. "Tony if you throw me in I will kill you" She said. He smirked and went to throw her in, but she held onto him tightly, making him trip and fall in with her. When they resurface Ziva wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed him.

* * *

"I love LA" Andy said walking out of the Hotel. Faith turned and looked at Pippy, who was holding a sleeping Violet in her arms.

"How many times has he said that?" She asked.

Pippy shrugged "I stopped counting after 21" She said. Faith laughed.

A woman in a bikini walked past them.

"Whoa" Andy said. Cole walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I love LA" He said. They heard a cough behind them and turned slowly, both to face Pippy and Faith.

Cole walked quickly to Faith and wrapped his arms around her waist "I love you" He said.

She smirked.

* * *

"_It was such a good idea to have sex" Ziva groaned as she pushed. Ari was sitting behind her on the bed and holding her hands as she squeezed them. He let out a short laugh. "Next time I see Deron I am cutting off his penis" She said as she pushed again. A Baby's cries filled the room._

"_It's a boy!" The doctor said holding up the tiny crying baby. Ziva put her head against Ari's shoulder and smiled. _

"_Andrew" She said. The doctor handed baby Andy to the nurse and turned back to Ziva._

"_Alright Ziva, are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and gripped Ari's hands again._

_A few minutes later another cry filled the room._

"_It's a girl" The doctor said. Ziva smiled._

"_Bonnie"_

_A few more minutes later and the third and final cry surrounded the room._

_Ziva was almost asleep when she said "Collin"_

_As Ziva slept an hour later Ari walked out of the room, only to find Adina, Nettie, Eli and 9 year old Tali in the waiting room._

"_I did not think you would come" Ari said. Nettie got up and hit his arm._

"_The birth of my nieces and/or nephews? You think I would miss this?" She said. Ari smirked at her, then turned to Adina and Eli._

"_A girl and two boys. All three are healthy. As well as Ziva. Though, she did not think you would come" He said._

"_May we see her?" Adina asked quietly. _

"_She is sleeping" Ari said._

_Adina nodded sadly. She hated the fact her daughter had left, Eli had not taken the news of her pregnancy well, so Ziva had packed her things and left to stay with Ari. She and Eli wanted her home._

"_You can go in and sit with her" Ari said and Adina and Eli smiled._

_When Ziva opened her eyes the first thing she saw were her three sleeping children in a row next to her Hospital bed. She smiled and rolled over, only to come face to face with her parents. She sighed and looked back at the Triplets before looking back at Adina and Eli with tears in her eyes._

"_Ima…Papa…I need your help" _

* * *

Ziva and Tony got out of the pool and dried off. He put his arms around her waist.

"What should we do now?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Hmm…I have an idea" She said pulling him towards the hotel.

* * *

Jenny walked around the diner, looking around and running through the many things going through her mind. Her hand rubbed her stomach slightly and she smiled. It was probably a stupid idea coming here, but she had to protect Gibbs. Franks had come here with her, though he left an hour ago to go back to Mexico as she didn't need his help anymore. Leaving her alone.

Jenny heard a car door close outside and turned towards the door just to see four men burst in drawing their guns.

There was a smash, bullets flew, and everything went black.

* * *

**_Poor poor Pregnant Jenny..._**

**_Well, where were Ari and Kate?_**

**_hmm..._**

**_xoxElle_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Hey all!!_**

**_Here we go._**

* * *

Judgement Day

Part 2

* * *

"Ari!" Kate called out quietly. Ari looked at her "Look" She mouthed nodding her head in the direction of a black SUV pulling up in front of the diner.

Kate and Ari were currently standing around the back of the diner on look out. As soon as they heard the first gunshot they smashed open to two doors they were standing next to. Jenny was on the ground unconscious, they could see blood starting to pool around her. Ari shot at the two closest men while Kate took on the other two.

Ari looked and saw that all four men were dead. He put his gun back and turned around to Kate, only to see her on the ground with blood coming from her stomach and leg.

"Ari" She said weakly. He rushed over to her and put pressure on the wound in her stomach.

"No" Kate said pushing his hands away "Check Jenny" She said. Ari stared at her for a moment before going to Jenny. She was still out cold, but she had a pulse and she only had a through and through in her arm.

He called an ambulance and went back over to Kate, who was slowly slipping unconscious.

"I'm sorry Ari" She said softly. He put more pressure on her stomach and she hissed in pain.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Ari asked with a smirk, trying to hide his worry. He is a doctor after all, he knows this is not good.

She tried to laugh, but ended up coughing instead, a small amount of blood spilling from the side of her mouth.

Kate lifted her hand and placed it on Ari's cheek, lightly rubbing his stubble.

"I love you" she whispered before her hand went loose and her eyes closed.

* * *

Tony was sitting on the couch of their Hotel room with Ziva's legs thrown over his own. His hand was resting on the outside of her thigh holding her on him while the other hand played with her hair. She pulled herself up so she was sitting in his lap.

"Why do you like playing with my hair so much?" She asked him. He titled his head and ran his hand through her hair.

"It's pretty?" He said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and leaned towards him again, capturing his lips. Suddenly Tony's cell went off. They groaned and pulled apart.

"DiNozzo" He said when he answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Came Gibbs' angry voice.

"At the Hotel Boss, why?" He asked.

"Jenny's been taken to hospital. Get your asses down there now!"

* * *

"Catharine Hasri" Ari said using the name Kate had been using for the last 5 years. He had practically ran to the nurses' station. As soon as the ambulances had left the Diner he had gotten onto his motorcycle and followed to the Hospital.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"I am her husband" He said impatiently. The nurse looked at her computer screen.

"She's in surgery. Please take a seat in the waiting room through those doors" She said in a bored tone. Ari glared at the woman before turning and walking through the doors. When he entered the waiting room his back his the wall and an arm was across his neck.

"Did you do this to her?" Gibbs said in a murderous tone.

"I did nothing but protect her" Ari said a bit breathlessly.

"So that's why she's in surgery" Gibbs yelled "She pregnant. If either of them dies, I will kill you" He said.

"Dad, let him go" Brendan said trying to pull Gibbs' arm from Ari's neck.

"Why should I?" He said still staring at Ari.

"Because his wife's here too" Brendan said in a low tone. Gibbs' eye brows knotted together in confusion and he let Ari go.

"Kate's here?" He asked.

"Why else would I be here?" Ari said brushing off his clothes and standing straight.

"What happened?" Tony asked getting up from his chair and walking over to them.

"We were protecting Jenny. Four men came in with guns, Caitlin was hit twice" He said simply before walking over to the other side of the room and sitting down.

* * *

"Abby" McGee said walking into her lab quickly. She turned around and grinned at him, her grin fell when she saw his expression.

"Tim, what's happened?"

He sighed "Abbs, we have to go to LA" He said. Her eyes began watering and she walked closer to him.

"Tim. What's happened?" She asked again.

"It's Jenny" He said, and she gasped "And Kate" He said. Abby's hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"They've been shot, they're in hospital. We have to get over there" He said. Abby nodded with tears running down her cheeks. "Come on, we'll go get Carmella" He said softly pulling his wife into a hug.

* * *

Four hours later a doctor walked into the room.

"Family for Jennifer Gibbs?" She asked. Everyone stood up, including the teenagers, who had arrived two hours beforehand.

"How is she? And the baby?" Gibbs asked.

"Both are fine. Jennifer will recover nicely" She said with a smile. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" Brendan said.

Another Doctor, a man this time, walked into the waiting room.

"Family for Catharine Hasri?" He said. Ari stood and walked to him, ignoring the questioning looks from the others.

"How is she?" Ari asked.

"We managed to stop the bleeding, but the baby didn't survive"

Ari's eyes widened and the Team and Co all stared at him.

"How far along was she?" He managed to get out.

"Around two and a half months" The doctor said.

Ari searched through his mind, trying to figure out when she could have gotten pregnant. Suddenly it clicked in his mind. That night in the hotel, after he and Kate had the fight about having a baby and he had told her that if she wanted a child that she should leave so she could get pregnant and have a safe life. After she had come back into the Hotel room they had not slept for the rest of the night, nor had they used protection.

This was going to kill her.

"Will she be able to have more children?" Ari asked, fearful for what he answer may be.

"I don't see why not" The doctor said with a smile and Ari breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"May I see her?" Ari asked. The doctor nodded and Ari followed him down the hall.

Gibbs turned to Jenny's doctor "Can I see Jenny?"

She nodded and guided Gibbs down to Jenny's room.

He sat down next to the bed and took her hand in his.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes "What happened?" She asked.

"You were shot" He said. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Hailey!" She said panicking, her heart rate picking up and her hand leaving Gibbs' and going to her stomach.

"Shh. Jen, it's alright. She's fine" He said standing and running his hand over her forehead. She calmed and smiled slightly.

"My arm hurts" She stated after a while. He chuckled.

"You were shot in your arm. It'll hurt"

"Hmm" She said looking at her arm "How did I survive?" She asked after a while.

Gibbs sighed and began to explain.

* * *

"Who do you reckon would win in a fight, Uncle Ari or Gibbs?" Andy asked. Cole thought for a moment.

"They'd shoot at the same time"

* * *

**_See? I'm not that mean!_**

**_...Ok I am, but whatever. _**

**_Next Chapter will be Brendan's birthday. Without Bonnie._**

**_xoxElle_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Hey all!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Ari" Kate said softly as she gently shifted herself into his lap and curled herself around him, burying her face into his neck. It had been a month since Kate had been out of hospital and they were now sitting in their apartment in Israel.

"Hmm" He mumbled as he kissed her neck. She just curled herself around him more and drew circles with her finger on his bare chest. "Caitlin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" She said burying her face into his neck. After a few minutes he could feel his neck getting wet. He tightened his arm around her waist and ran a hand through her hair.

"Shh Caitlin, It is alright" He whispered. After a while he adjusted his arms and stood up, taking her with him cradled in his arms. "You are quite heavy for someone so small" He commented walking down the small hallway to their bedroom. Her face was still buried into his neck.

"Shut up" She mumbled. Ari chuckled and pushed open the door with his back. He walked over and placed her down on the side of the bed. Her shirt had ridden up slightly, showing a scar on the side of her stomach. He got on the bed and hovered over the spot before kissing it softly.

"I will give you another child Caitlin, and as many children as you please…I promise you"

* * *

"_Ari, I am nervous" Ziva said laying back on the exam table waiting for the doctor to come in._

"_It is alright Ziva, it is only your first ultrasound. You have nothing to worry about" He said with a smile. Ziva took a deep breath and nodded. _

_A few minutes later the doctor walked into the room and placed the ultrasound wand on her stomach._

"_Ok, would you like to hear the baby's heartbeat?" The doctor asked, Ziva looked up at Ari and he nodded at the doctor. As he was pressing a few buttons he asked "Are you the father?" _

_Ari chuckled and Ziva looked horrified. "No" Ari said "I am Ziva's brother"_

_The doctor nodded and smirked at the still horrid expression on Ziva's face. "Alright, here we are…Hang on a minute"_

_The tone in his voice made Ziva's stomach drop "What is wrong?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her._

"_Nothing. I'm just reading more than one heartbeat" He said._

"_Twins?" Ziva asked wide eyed._

_The doctor smirked and shook his head "Triplets"_

* * *

"Happy birthday man" Andy said as Brendan made his way into the kitchen that morning in his blue pyjama pants and a tight singlet top. Brendan grunted in response.

"Don't talk to him until he has his coffee" Pippy said feeding Violet from a bottle at the small dining table. Andy laughed and threw a present at Brendan, who caught it without looking up from the coffee machine.

He poured his coffee and placed the cup on the bench top and opened his present. It was an Iphone. Brendan smiled and looked up.

"Thanks guys" He said.

"Happy birthday" Faith and Cole said walking into the kitchen. For the past month Faith had been staying over at the DiG house almost every night. She didn't get along with her roommate Rose, neither did Cole, or Rose didn't get along with him.

"You like the present?" Cole asked. Brendan smiled and nodded.

"Thanks" He said picking up his coffee and walking out of the room.

"Was it just me or was he just putting on a face" Pippy said.

Cole sighed "He liked the present, but I think he just wants to stay in his room for the rest of the day"

* * *

"Hey Zi, we got a letter from your parents" Tony said walking into the bathroom where Ziva was tying up her hair. She turned around and took the letter from him.

"I cannot believe this" She mumbled shocked, handing Tony the letter. He read through it and laughed.

"So I guess we're going to Israel in four months then" he said with a grin.

"Again, this will be the third time they get married" She said looking down at the wedding invitation for Eli and Adina's wedding.

"Third?" Tony asked wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"It is a long story" She sighed as Tony kissed down her shoulder. Tony laughed and pulled her into the shower with him.

* * *

"What are we watching?" Tony asked flopping down on the couch next to Ziva after he had put the quads down for a nap.

Ziva smirked and picked up the remote, her hair still wet from their shower, pressing the button so the DVD started. Tony's eyes widened.

"You're making me watch a chick flick?" He asked turning to her.

"Abby told me to make you watch it, I have not seen it myself" She said with a shrug. Tony continued to stare at her.

"It's Steel Magnolias!" He said.

"Abby told me to make you watch it. So just enjoy it" She said, then leaned in to whisper seductively in his ear "If you watch it with me I will reward you"

At the end of the movie Ziva was bored while Tony was clutching a pillow to his chest and a tear was running down his face. Ziva turned her head and laughed.

"Tony, are you crying?"

Tony sniffed "She just…died…"

Ziva smirked and pulled herself up so she was straddling him "Would you like me to make you feel better?"

Tony threw the pillow over the back of the couch and flipped her underneath him and began kissing down her chest.

A few minutes later Ziva's cell rang from the coffee table, she got up off Tony, still breathing heavily, wearing nothing and answered the phone.

"Ziva DiNozzo" She said breathlessly as Tony's hands began running over her body again.

"Zi Zi, have you made your choice yet?"

* * *

"Abbs?" McGee said walking into her lab. He looked and saw Abby dancing around the room with Carmella giggling as she was being danced with.

Abby spun around with a grin and Carmella kept giggling. McGee had to laugh and walked over to the two, wrapping his arms around both and kissing the top of Abby's head.

* * *

Brendan walked back into his room, which used to be the guest bedroom. He couldn't be in the room he shared with her anymore. Andy and Cole had put all his things into the extra room when Brendan stayed at Gibbs.

Brendan opened up the box and pulled out the Iphone, by the looks of it Andy and Cole, or more likely Faith and Pippy, had already set everything up and charged it for him. He smiled at the background shot, one of them must have taken the picture from his laptop background and put it on there. It showed Jenny and Gibbs holding baby Riley. He could still remember taking that photo.

Suddenly a txt popped up on screen.

'_I'm safe, I love you, I miss you,_

_Happy birthday Baby,_

_xxxBonnie'_

Brendan dropped the phone on his bed and stared at it.

* * *

**_She's alive! _**

**_I'm nice :) ...Ok, I'm not but oh well. :D_**

**_Reviews make me want to write faster...just a hint..._**

**_xoxElle_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Hey all!_**

**_This is only a filler chapter. But I think you'll all like the end :)_**

**_xoxElle_**

**_p.s. After what happened in Dagger -Sniff- this chapter has lots of the little Palmer family in it._**

* * *

Three weeks later at 2:17 in the morning everyone got the call telling them that Hailey Annabelle Gibbs was born healthy. Ziva had heard nothing from Deron since that one phone call, which she hadn't told Tony about. Meanwhile over in the DiG house Brendan hardly left his bedroom, only to go to classes of for food.

Tony, Ziva and McGee were all sitting in the Bullpen working on their latest case, Gibbs free of course as he was still at the hospital with Jenny, Riley and Hailey.

Suddenly a 10 year old and a 2 year old ran through the Bullpen, well, as fast as a 2 year old could run with Palmer following close behind.

"Amanda! Melanie! Stop running!" Palmer said running between Tony and Ziva's desk. Amanda was hiding behind Tony while Melanie was hiding behind Ziva. Palmer groaned and picked up Melanie.

"They're a handful aren't they Palmer" Tony said giving Amanda a candy bar out of his desk.

"Thanks Uncle Tony!" She grinned.

Palmer groaned as Melanie took off his glasses and put them on her head "They gang up on me" He groaned "And we're expecting another one" He said.

"Congratulations Palmer" McGee said. Michelle walked up to Palmer and took Melanie.

"Have you been running from Daddy?" Michelle asked. Amanda went over to her and held up the candy bar.

"Uncle Tony gave this to me" She announced. Michelle smirked, Amanda would be on a sugar high for hours.

"Did you say thank you?" She asked. Amanda nodded. "Good. Take Melanie down to the day-care" she said putting the little girl down. Amanda grabbed Melanie's hand and they walked towards the elevator. Palmer and Michelle made their way to the elevator after them.

"Them together frightens me" Tony said. Ziva cocked her head to the side.

"Why?"

"It's Palmer" He said.

Ziva raised an eyebrow "And?"

"It's Palmer…he reproduced"

* * *

Cole and Faith were sitting on the couch of the DiG house that night. Andy and Pippy had already put Violet down and were asleep while Brendan was at the hospital with Jenny and Gibbs, so the two were alone.

"So I was thinking…" Cole began.

"Don't hurt yourself" Faith said with a smirk. Cole pushed her hair back behind her shoulder and kissed her neck softly.

"Funny. I was thinking you should move in here" He said. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah" He said "You practically live here anyway, why not just move in for good?"

Faith smiled and nodded. "Ok. Anything to get away from Rose"

Cole laughed and kissed her.

* * *

Ari sat on his and Kate's bed waiting patiently for her to come out of the bathroom. Suddenly the bathroom door flings open and he is knocked on his back with Kate straddling him and kissing him for all he's worth.

"I love you" She mumbled against his lips. He pushed her away from his lips and she grinned.

"I take it the result was positive?" He asked. She nodded and he pulled her towards him and kissed her again.

Kate jumped off him and went into the bathroom, emerging a few seconds later with the positive pregnancy test.

Ari took it from her hand and smiled down at the two little blue lines before sitting it on the bedside table and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her stomach before pulling her down onto the bed.

* * *

**_Arn't I nice?_**

**_Next chapter: Three months later, at the wedding. _**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Hey..._**

**_Ok, personally I hate everything in this chapter except the last scene._**

**_And honestly, does anyone actually read what I write? Most of you have asked me whose wedding it is and there was a whole scene about it in chapter 33. So go back and read it if you skipped it the first time. Ok? _**

**_Those of you who actually read it, read on for the new, crappy ass chapter._**

* * *

"I want to go sleep" Andy groaned stepping off the private jet at Ben Gurion International Airport in Israel. Pippy, Violet, Cole and Faith all got out after him.

"Stop being a sook, you slept the whole flight here" Pippy said,

"I still don't understand why I'm here" Faith said jumping down of the stairs letting Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Nettie and the Quads come down.

"Because I want you to meet them" Cole said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ima where are we staying?" Andy called out.

"The Hilton I believe your Saba said" Ziva said as the McGee's and the Gibbs' walked out of the plane.

"The Hilton?" Abby said "Is there even one in Tel Aviv?"

"Yes Abby" Tony groaned, as he had this argument with Ziva already.

"Cool!" She grinned.

* * *

7 hours later everyone was at the David mansion for Adina and Eli's reception. All the adults and children under 3 were all outside while the others were inside. Cole was introducing Faith to Eli while Adina was cooing over Violet. Brendan was standing next to them when he saw something in the corner.

"Adina, why is Bonnie's jumper on your chair?" He asked. Adina looked over at it, then to Eli.

"That is not Bonnie's" She said. Brendan walked over and picked it up, showing her the front. It said '_I'm inserting my banana bag, which sounds vaguely dirty but it's not_'.

"That's a Grey's Anatomy quote" Cole said walking over and taking the jumper from Brendan's hands. He turned to Eli and Adina "Do you know where she is?"

Eli stepped forward "Collin-"

"Where is she?" Andy practically yelled. Adina sighed.

"Apartment building two streets over, number 709" She said, getting a glare from Eli. Cole dropped the jumper and he and Andy ran out of the house, leaving Brendan standing there staring down at the piece of clothing.

* * *

"Why wasn't Ari there?" Tony asked Ziva quietly as they sat together on a chair.

"Because the people at the wedding still think he and the others are dead" She said. The only people at Eli and Adina's house now were the NCIS Team and co.

"Oh…I knew that" He said making Ziva chuckle.

"Tel Aviv is beautiful!" Abby said with a grin.

"Yes, it is" Ziva said with a small smile.

Adina and Eli walked out with Faith and Pippy walking behind them.

"Where are the boys?" Ziva asked.

"They are…out for a walk" Eli said. Pippy and Faith looked at each other and sat down, Pippy still holding a sleeping Violet.

"Now" Eli said "Have you heard that Caitlin and Ari are expecting a child?" He asked. Gibbs face turned angry, he still believed Ari had her against her will. Jenny squeezed the hand that was not taken up by Hailey's sleeping form.

"Really?!" Abby said excitedly

"Yes" Adina said "she is around three months along now"

* * *

"Caitlin" Ari whispered into the mass of brown hair on his shoulder. Kate buried her face more into the crook of his neck. "You must get up" He said.

"Don't want to" She murmured.

"Then we will not go to the ultrasound" He said with a smirk. She groaned and pushed herself up, glaring at the smug grin on his face.

"Fine. I'm up" She said.

An hour later Kate was lying on the exam table while Ari stood behind her and holding her hand. He had a flashback to when he was in this room with Ziva and smiled slightly.

When the doctor walked in and turned the ultrasound machine on he turned to the pair.

"You look around three and a half months along and…everything looks good" He said. Kate breathed a sigh of relief and Ari leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"So everything's alright? No second head or anything?" Kate asked. The doctor laughed.

"The baby is healthy, now, we'll schedule your next appointment in a few weeks"

"Will we be able to see the sex of the baby then?" She asked hopeful.

"Maybe" The doctor said with a smile. Kate looked up at Ari with a grin, making him chuckle and lean down to kiss her.

* * *

Andy and Cole ran as fast as they could to the apartment building, it was easy to find as it was the only one in the street. When they ran up the stairs they found the right door and began to smash their fists on it.

From inside they heard a 'Crap'. Seconds later the door opened.

Bonnie stood there with her eyes wide. She quickly recovered "Hey morons"

They just stared at her.

"Ok then…" Bonnie said going to close the door. Andy put his hand out and stopped it.

"Bonnie you left…with no word…we didn't even know if you were alive or not" He said in a strangled voice.

"I had my reasons" Bonnie said in a low voice, not even fazed by the fact her brothers had found her.

"They'd better be good" Cole snarled at her.

"You really want to know?" She asked. Andy and Cole nodded. Bonnie sighed and closed the door, only to open it a few seconds later holding a bundle in her arms.

"Meet Denny Lucas Gibbs" She said smiling down at the baby boy in her arms. She looked back up at her brothers "Is this a good enough reason?"


	36. Chapter 36

**_Hey all._**

**_This chapter's mostly Bonnie and Brendan. Cause they really need to talk. lol._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Hold on" Andy said closing the door after he and Cole had walked into the apartment "You have a baby?"

"No, I stole him from the hospital" Bonnie said sarcastically "Of course he's my baby" She said rocking Denny to sleep.

"And you named him after a Grey's Anatomy character?" Cole said sitting down on the couch.

Bonnie grinned "I went through 22 hours of labour. I can call him what I want" She said. "Hang on"

Bonnie walked through a door and emerged a minute later without Denny.

"How old is he?" Andy asked.

"A month old" She said with a small smile.

"Is this why you left?" Cole asked.

"Among other things" She said.

"Like?" Cole said.

"I found out I was pregnant, somehow the people I had to deal with a year and a half ago for my Undercover mission, the one where I faked my death, found out and threatened to kill Denny, Brendan and all of you…so I got help from Saba and Grandma" She said sitting down between her brothers on the couch.

"So all this time, you've been here?" Andy asked. Bonnie shook her head.

"I've been in Paris, Rome, Australia. Oh by the way, Pippy's been holding out on us, there are these things called Tim Tams in Australia and they are _so_ good. And I was in Seattle at one point. And I couldn't find Seattle Grace" She said crossing her arms. Andy and Cole stared at her "What?" She asked.

Cole and Andy turned towards Bonnie on the couch and wrapped their arms around her.

"We missed you" They both said.

"You have no idea how much I missed you two. I really wanted to come back" She said softly.

"Why didn't you then?" Cole asked as they pulled away from each other.

"I don't know" She said quietly.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. Andy and Cole looked at each other

"We'd better go" They both said walking to the door. Bonnie's eyes widened and she ran after them.

"Why?"

Cole and Andy turned to her and Andy opened the door, revealing Brendan standing there. Brendan and Bonnie stared at each other, completely oblivious to the other two.

"Dude, that's our queue to leave" Cole said. Andy nodded and both walked out.

Brendan took three steps forward and wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist, picking her up and buried his face into her neck. Bonnie wrapped her arms around him and could feel tears wetting her shoulder.

"I missed you so much" She whispered her own tears falling.

Suddenly he put her down and stared at her "Why did you leave?" He yelled "Why did you leave _me_?"

"Brendan please keep your voice down" She said looking back towards the bedroom door and placing her hands on Brendan's chest.

"Bonnie!" He yelled angrily and tearing her hands off him, making her flinch at the pain and a tear fall from her eye "Do you have any idea what happened after you left?"

"Brendan pleas-"

"I've been on antidepressants for almost 6 months. When Andy found your necklace I…" He trailed off "Cole and Andy made me move into the guest bedroom because they were afraid I would kill myself. I thought you were dead. Do you have _any_ idea what you did to me?" He said still yelling and backing her against the back wall. She was scared, for the first time since she had known him she was actually afraid that he would hurt her.

"Brendan-"

Brendan punched the wall above her head, making the plaster fall onto the fall and some on her. She had never been more afraid of him. A cry suddenly broke through the apartment and Bonnie quickly ran from Brendan into the bedroom, closing the door quickly behind her.

Brendan took a deep breath and followed her into the room a few seconds later.

"Shh, it's alright, Mummy's here…shh…" He heard Bonnie saying quietly before he opened the door. He could hear her crying, but he had no idea who she was talking to. He slowly opened the door and saw Bonnie standing over a crib reaching down and stroking a baby's face with her fingers.

"What…? Bonnie? Who's this?" Brendan asked. She looked up at him with tears running down her face.

"Get out Brendan" She said forcefully.

"Whose baby's this?" He asked ignoring her comment. She walked to him and glared.

"He is my son" She said, her voice cracking slightly from her silent crying "Get out"

Brendan turned around and walked out of the room, letting Bonnie turn back to Denny and calm him until he fell asleep.

She walked out a few minutes later to see Brendan cleaning up the floor where the plaster of the wall had fallen.

"Don't" She said quietly. "Just…please leave"

Brendan stood up and she backed away slightly.

"I'm not leaving Bonnie" He said walking towards her and placing a hand on her cheek. She lifted her hand and pulled his hand away from her face.

"Please" She said, more tears falling. Brendan shook his head.

"No…I can't…" He said with his voice cracking.

"Go Brendan" She said.

"What's his name?" He asked nodding his head in the direction of the bedroom door. Bonnie wiped a tear away.

"Denny" She said quietly.

Brendan smiled slightly "You and Grey's Anatomy"

"Brendan. Can you please just go…At the moment I'm actually afraid of you…Please leave" She said. Brendan's eyes widened when he realized what he'd done.

"Oh god...Bonnie…I'm sorry…I…" He began to shake slightly. Bonnie grabbed his arms and sat him down on the couch.

"Hey…Brendan, It's ok…look at me" She said as he continued to shake.

"I'm turning into him" He chocked out.

"You're not turning into him" Bonnie said brushing his hair back from his forehead.

"I'm just like him…I'm turning into my Father…I can't be like him!" Brendan said desperately looking at Bonnie. She grabbed his face with both hands.

"You will never be like that Bastard. You are the most loving, caring person I've ever met" She said staring intently into his eyes. He nodded slightly and tears fell from his eyes.

"I've missed you so much" He whispered burying his face into her neck again. She held him tightly.

"I missed you too" She whispered back. After a few minutes he pulled her into his lap and looked at her. She smiled slightly.

"Do you want to come meet your son?"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cole and Andy yelled at Eli as they stormed into the backyard. Everyone looked at the two shocked.

"It was not my place to tell you" Eli said calmly. Andy kick the chair Eli was sitting in back slightly.

"Who gives a crap? We spent 7 months searching for her, we asked you so many times. You could have told us!" He yelled.

"Andrew! Collin! What is this about?" Ziva asked standing up and walking over to them. Cole turned around

"We found Bonnie" He said and Ziva's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know. And these two knew where she was the entire time"

Ziva turned to give her parents a murderous glare. "My daughter was here. And you did not say anything? You let us believe that she was somewhere dead?"

"Darling, she wanted us not to tell you" Adina said standing up.

"Why?!" Ziva said angrily.

"Cause she has a son" Cole said. Ziva turned to him.

"What?"

"He's a month old. His name's Denny" Andy said. Ziva turned around to walk away when Andy and Cole grabbed her arms.

"Brendan's there-" Cole said.

"-Give them a bit of time" Andy finished.

Ziva nodded slightly and sat down with Tony, hundreds of thoughts running through her head. Tony leaned forward and kissed her neck softly.

"She's safe" He whispered. She smiled softly and leaned back into him.

"She's safe…"

* * *

**_Ok, now, what do you want to see happen in the next few chapters while they're all in Israel??_**

**_Seriously, write what you want to see in your review! It's help me write and update quicker!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Hey all!!_**

**_New chapter!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Three hours later everyone was still out in the backyard of the David mansion. Tony, Gibbs and McGee were running around on the grass with the kids while everyone else sat on chairs under a few trees.

They heard the large back doors open and everyone looked towards it.

"Hey! I heard there was a party going on" Bonnie grinned. Ziva almost jumped from her chair and wrapped her arms around Bonnie. "Hey Ima" Bonnie said.

"Do not ever leave like that again" Ziva whispered. Bonnie nodded.

"Do you want to meet Denny?" She asked when they released from their hug.

"Denny? You named him from that character you like from Grey's Anatomy?" Ziva said confused. Bonnie grinned again and nodded turning and walking back through the doors. Everyone watched with confused looks on their faces, Ziva was the only one who heard when Cole and Andy had said that Bonnie had a son.

A few seconds later Brendan and Bonnie walked into the backyard with Denny sleeping contently in Brendan's arms. Abby gasped from a few meters away.

"Ima, this is Denny Lucas Gibbs" She said as Brendan handed Denny over to Ziva. She smiled down at the little boy in her arms.

"BEE!" Bonnie heard Leo scream out. She turned around and saw the quads running towards her as fast as their little legs would carry them. She bent down and hugged all four at once.

"I missed you little guys" She said kissing each one of their heads.

"Bonnie, we've missed you" Tony said walking up to her and hugging her.

"I missed you too Dad" She smiled "You're a Pop again"

* * *

"Dad" Brendan said quietly walking up to Gibbs and Jenny "Can I talk to you?"

Gibbs nodded and stood up, walking with Brendan into the house and into the lounge room.

"Dad, I almost hit her" Brendan said sitting down on the couch and putting his face in his hands.

Gibbs head slapped him.

Brendan smiled slightly "Thanks Dad"

"So, the baby you were holding" Gibbs said sitting down next to him with the corners of his mouth twitching up.

"My son…" Brendan said quietly "…I have a son…I'm a Dad" She said with a smile.

Gibbs nodded "Yeah"

Brendan laughed slightly "You're a grandfather"

* * *

Later that night when everyone was at the hotel and in their rooms, or in Brendan's case he was staying at Bonnie's apartment, Tony and Ziva put all the quads to bed in the connecting room to theirs.

When they closed the connecting door Tony began kissing Ziva's neck from behind her.

"Tony…" She sighed happily.

"Hmm" Tony murmured picking her up and kissing her as he carried her to the bed. He placed her on the bed and kissed down her body, taking the nighty off her as he did. A minute later she let out a loud moan.

Suddenly there was a banging against the wall. "DiNozzo we don't need to hear it" Came Gibbs voice. Tony looked up at Ziva wide eyed while she laughed.

Tony rolled over and pulled Ziva into his side, stroking up and down her back.

"_Jethro"_ they heard Jenny moan through the wall. Tony shuddered.

"Now that's not fair" Tony said. Ziva climbed on top of him.

"It is if we-"

Tony flipped her over and silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

Andy and Pippy were walking along the beach in front of the hotel. Faith and Cole were taking care of Violet back at the hotel so that Pippy and Andy could have a night off.

"It's beautiful here" Pippy said as they sat down in the sand. Andy Leaned back and Pippy rested against his chest.

"Yeah…I haven't been here in about 7 years" He said absentmindedly playing with the bottom of her black hair.

"I love you" She said with a small smile. He kissed the side of her head and they lapsed into silence.

After a while Andy summoned the courage to say what he'd been trying to ask for a few months "Do you ever think of getting married?"

Pippy bit her lip and turned to face him "I don't want to get married" She said.

"Oh…" Andy said trying not to sound disappointed. Pippy sighed.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"No…no, It's ok" He said. A few minutes later he stood up "We should probably get back to the hotel" He said.

Pippy frowned and followed him up.

* * *

A few long streets away Bonnie was laying in her bed, staring down at a sleeping Brendan. The covers were only covering his waist and she was drawing circles on the top of his arm with her fingers. She started to draw circles lower when she noticed a few small scars there.

"Brendan, what did you do to yourself?" She asked quietly into the darkness.

* * *

"Tony" Ziva called softly in Tony's ear.

"Ugh" He grunted burying his face into the pillow. Ziva chuckled and began to kiss his neck, making sure to leave a hicky there. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and his head titled slightly to allow her more access. She pulled her head away from him.

"Tony, we must go to my parents house in an hour" She said as he began kissing her neck in return. "Tony…" She warned.

Suddenly there was a single bang against the wall. "DiNozzo! Get your hands off her and get ready" Gibbs boomed through the wall.

"How did he know?" Tony said to himself jumping out of the bed. Ziva laid back down and chuckled.

* * *

An hour and a half later everyone was sitting around in the rather large backyard of the David Mansion. Brendan was sitting on a lawn chair with Bonnie sitting in his lap, his arms tightly around her waist. The others were glad to see that he looked the happiest he had in months. Denny was inside the house asleep in the room that Eli and Adina had set up in case Bonnie had to stay with them. Bonnie had the baby monitor in her hand.

On the grass area Cole, Faith and McGee were playing with the Quads and Riley. Isobel was attempting to climb onto her Uncle's back while Nick threw a ball at his head. Cole was having more luck with Riley, they were kicking a small ball back and forth. Every now and then Riley would miss the ball and fall over, sending the almost 3 year old into a fit of giggles. Faith was being chased by Dex and Leo around a tree. Everyone else were sitting close to Bonnie and Brendan on the marble titles that spread out for a few meters from the door.

The large wooden doors opened and a small woman practically jumped over to Adina and hugged her.

"Congratulations Ima!" Tali said happily. "You too Papa" She said towards Eli. Everyone stared at her.

The doors opened again and Ari, Kate and Deron stepped out.

Deron smiled towards Ziva "We are here to join in the celebrations"

Tony's glare turned murderous "Yeah, join in the celebration my ass"

* * *

**_Ok, now. I was having a bit of writers block, but with the help of my wonderful Best Friend Pippy I have come up with new storylines for Pippy/Andy, Cole, Tiva and McAbby. So, now I'm not so stuck. lol._**

**_And Deron's back...uh oh..._**

**_xoxElle_**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Hey all!_**

**_Lots of Kari this chapter :)_**

**_And more of all of your favorite pairing Deron/Ziva!! XD_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

**_p.s. I apologize in advance for the Blues Brothers quote. lol. I was told to put it in here. lol._**

* * *

As soon as Abby had seen Kate she had jumped up and ran to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"You're pregnant!" She screeched loudly. Ari, who was standing next to Kate, flinched slightly at the high pitched noise.

"I am" Kate said with a soft smile. From a few meters away Gibbs was glaring at Ari. Jenny saw this and rolled her eyes, giving Gibbs' hand a light squeeze.

Tali and Deron went to sit away from everyone else, knowing that they were not welcome to sit with them. Though, Deron kept his eyes on Ziva the whole time.

"Caitlin" Ari said in a low voice into Kate's ear "Why don't we find a place to sit?"He suggested. She smiled up at him and nodded.

When they had sat down on a pair of chairs next to Abby and McGee, Ari put his arms around Kate and lightly ran a hand up and down her arm while she leaned into him slightly.

"This is nice" Kate said to him.

"What is?" He asked.

"This. Surrounded by a big family" she said "I've missed this"

Ari sighed and kissed the side of her head softly "I know" He whispered in her ear.

* * *

"I don't like it" Gibbs said glaring at Ari and Kate talking quietly to each other.

Jenny rolled her eyes again and bounced Hailey softly in her arms "You don't have to like it"

The sun was getting exceptionally bright and people started to put on sunglasses. Tony put his on, but when he did the sun went behind a cloud, making it darker.

"It's 106 miles to Chicago, we got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, its dark, and we're wearing sunglasses." Tony said with a grin.

From a few meters away Bonnie called out "Hit it!"

Everyone looked at the two confused.

"Now come on, don't tell me you people have never seen the Blues Brothers!" Bonnie said taking off the sunglasses.

Ziva turned to Tony confused, she was only met with him grinning at her, she smiled and shook her head at him. She pushed herself off him and walked into the house, headed towards the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked out, only to be pushed back against the wall and a pair of lips attach themselves to hers.

"I missed you Zi Zi" Deron said when he pulled away from her. She sighed and looked down, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Deron I-"

"Have you made your choice?" He asked cutting her off. She rested her forehead against his chest.

"I love both of you" She said, and it was the first time she had said those words out loud.

"I do not think Tony would like to share you" Deron said with a smirk. Ziva huffed and looked back up at him.

"I do love you Deron…I just do not think I am_ in_ love with you" She said.

He smirked "Your eyes tell a different story, I have always known when you are lying"

Ziva just pushed herself away from him and walked away.

* * *

An hour later everyone was sitting around on the tiled area; all the younger ones were inside sleeping so everyone was relaxing.

Ari stood up and offered his hand to Kate, who took it with a confused look on her face. Everyone tried to act as if they all weren't looking at the two, and every one of them failed.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked as Ari lead around the corner of the mansion, where the backyard spread out even further. He stayed silent and continued to pull her deeper into the yard, through some trees and bushes.

"When I was young" He said as they started to slow "And Ziva was only a baby and I was staying here and not with my mother, I would spend my time here" He said as they stopped. He was looking up slightly, Kate followed where he was looking and saw a massive tree house that was around a large tree.

"That's amazing" She said in awe. Ari smirked.

"Would you like to see inside?" He asked. She looked back at him nervously.

"You and the baby will be safe" He said placing a hand on her lower back "I promise"

She nodded and began slowly climbing up the large ladder, Ari following close behind. When they reached the top Kate walked through the open doorway, only to see a large room that had a few blankets and a small table, along with a few windows where you could see most of the backyard. Kate walked up to one window and looked out it, watching as Bonnie chased the Quads around a part of the backyard. Bonnie looked up and spotted Kate, she smirked and winked at her when Bonnie noticed Ari walk up behind her. Kate blushed.

Ari wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck gently "What do you think about moving back to America?" He asked quietly. Kate turned her head slightly and looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"Maybe outside Washington so you may still see your friends, well, at least the ones who know you are still alive. But far enough away that others will not know" He said. She turned in his arms and stared at him.

"But you love it here" She said. Ari nodded slightly.

"That is true, but I would much rather see you happy" He said. Kate smiled up at him, using her arms to push herself up to his face, kissing him while pushing him to the centre of the room where the blankets were laying. She laid down in front of him while he smirked. He laid down next to her and rested his head on his hand, staring down at her.

"Do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?" She asked quietly after a while. He thought for a moment.

"Quite possibly a girl" He said, she cocked her head to the side.

"Why?"

"Because she would be like you" He said. She smirked this time and raised a hand and rested it on the side of his face.

"I want a boy, so he'll be like you" She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

20 minutes later Kate's head was resting on Ari's shoulder as she slept, Ari's arm wrapped around her and playing with her hair. There was suddenly a bang on the side of the tree house.

"Hey! Stop doing whatever you're doing and come down here!" Bonnie yelled, making Kate wake up. Bonnie continued "A fight's broken out!"

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Hey all!_**

**_This is lovely chapter 99 of the Fight or Flight series!!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Tony fell to the ground as a fist connected to his face. He jumped up quickly swinging his own fist onto Deron's eye. Everyone was just staring at the two, unable to stop them.

Tony and Deron glared at each other for a long minute before Tony lunged forward and tackled Deron to the ground, punching his face again in process. They rolled around, throwing punches at the same time. From the side Ziva was trying to tell them to stop. Tony got to his feat and yanked Deron up. Deron smirked.

"She loves me you know" He said, making Tony's face look angrier "She told me"

The next few seconds went in slow motion, Tony swung his fist back ready to hit Deron's face as hard as he could but instead of connected with Deron it connected to Ziva's face when she jumped between them.

"Oh my god, Ziva! I'm sorry!" Tony said quickly wrapping his arms around Ziva, who was clutching the side of her face. She pushed Tony away roughly and ran towards the house.

"Smart move" Deron said, which lead to Tony's fist connecting to his nose with a loud crack.

* * *

"Ima?" Bonnie called softly opening the door to Ziva's old bedroom. She walked in with Ari behind her and saw Ziva curled up in the middle of the bed. "Ima, I brought Uncle Ari to look at your face" She said walking over and crawling on the bed with Ziva.

Ziva rolled over and looked at her daughter.

"Damn!" Bonnie said looking at the large purpling bruise covering a part of her left cheek and eye. Ari handed her an ice pack which she gratefully took.

"I am sure he did not mean it" Ari said sitting on the other side of Ziva.

Ziva sighed "Tony would never hurt me on purpose" She said quietly. Bonnie rubbed Ziva's arm.

"That's true. But what Deron said…is that true?" She asked. Ziva didn't answer. Bonnie rolled her eyes and got off the bed.

"I can't believe you. You're doing this again. For the past 4 and a half years Dad has been nothing but perfect with you! Only once has he screwed up. Deron on the other hand has done nothing but crap to our family! When he stabbed Dad, when you were stupid enough to sleep with him not to mention that he's a bastard!" Bonnie yelled. Ziva looked away from her. Bonnie turned around and started walking towards the door "This is why I left. Too much crap goes on with this damn family" She said before slamming the door.

Ziva looked at her brother "I love Tony" She said. Ari smiled slightly.

"Yes, I know Ziva"

* * *

"_Um…Shalom" A boy who looked around 14 said sitting down next to the just turned 14 year old Ziva at her middle school in Israel. She looked up from her book._

"_Shalom" She said. _

"_I'm Deron Zachariah" He said awkwardly "I have seen you around" _

_Ziva turned her head and smiled slightly at him "I am Ziva David" She said._

"_Do you want to go out with me sometime?" He asked. Ziva smirked and gathered her things from around her before standing up._

"_Sometime" She said before walking away, leaving Deron chuckling and shaking his head._

* * *

Bonnie walked out to the backyard and went straight up to Deron, who was standing with Eli. She stared at him angrily before kicking him straight in the nuts. He fell to the ground.

Cole and Andy walked up and stood on either side of her.

"Good kick" Andy said with a smirk. Bonnie nodded and turned to where Brendan was sitting.

"Let's get Denny and we'll go back to my apartment alright?" She said. Brendan smiled and nodded before following her into the mansion.

* * *

Tony slowly opened the door of Ziva's old bedroom and walked in, shutting the door quietly behind him. He walked over and laid behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled "I am so sorry"

She sighed and rolled around to face him. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow in guilt.

"Tony, look at me" She said quietly, he turned his head back and opened his eyes. She smiled slightly "I know you did not mean it. It is fine. It does not even hurt anymore" She said. He raised a hand and touched the bruise lightly.

"I'm sorry"

"Shh" She whispered leaning forward and kissing him. He ran a hand through her hair and murmured against her lips.

"I love you Zi"

She pulled away from him slightly and noticed a tear about to escape his eye.

"Tony, it is alright, you did not mean to strike me. I love you too" She said placing her hand on the side of his face.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to his body as he could. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled. She turned her head and kissed his neck.

"It's alright" She whispered.

* * *

Brendan and Bonnie were sitting on the couch of her apartment while Denny slept in the small nursery. Bonnie was currently straddling Brendan's lap as she kissed him. The front door suddenly flew open and a man walked in carrying a small suitcase.

"So I go away for 5 days and you bring home a boy?" The 20 year old said walking through the lounge room and into the kitchen. Brendan stared after him, then at Bonnie with an accusing look on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"Please ignore the man in the kitchen" Bonnie smirked. Brendan continued to stare at her. She huffed and turned to him more "Do you really think I would cheat on yo-"

"We're out of milk" The man called out from the other room.

"That's because you drank it all before you left" Bonnie called back. The man's head popped around the doorway.

"That would be why" he said, then disappeared again.

"Bonnie who is that?" Brendan asked.

"That is-"

The man walked back into the room "Hey, I'm Adro, I've known her since we were kids, I'm her roommate and I really like your hair" Adro said leaning forward and touching Brendan's hair. Brendan looked at Bonnie.

"He's gay and really likes hair" She said. Brendan nodded slightly. "And he's been in England for the past five days" She added. Adro leaned over Brendan and whispered to Bonnie.

"You were right, he is a hottie"

Bonnie laughed at the shocked look on Brendan's face.

* * *

"How's Ziva?" Kate asked as Ari climbed the ladder back into the tree house. Kate had opted to stay up there when the fight broke out. She saw Ziva get hit, that's when Ari ran out, and that was it.

"She has a bruise, though I think Tony is in with her now" He said sitting down next to her. She pulled him down so he was laying next to her again. She put her head and his chest and drew circles on the right side of his chest with her fingers.

"Were you serious about moving back to America?" She asked quietly after a while.

"Yes, I was" He said just as quiet. She smiled softly and kissed his chest.

"I love you" She whispered, rubbing her face on his chest slightly. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Caitlin"

"So" She said "Who won the fight?"

* * *

**_For the special 100th chapter of the Fight or Flight series, I'm gonna do something you are not going to like. At all._**

**_XD_**

**_So review! And chapter 100 will be up tomorrow!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Hey all!!!_**

**_100 CHAPTERS!! _**

**_I'm so proud XD_**

**_Ok, you people are going to hate me, but anyway..._**

**_Read on!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Two weeks later everyone was back home in America and things were back to normal…Well as normal as it could get with a new baby in the DiG house and Bonnie back. Things were awkward between Pippy and Andy and nobody knew why, Brendan had moved back into his and Bonnie's room with her and they had turned the extra bedroom into a bedroom for Violet and Denny. Riley was extremely jealous of Hailey getting attention from Gibbs and Jenny and started throwing tantrums a few times a day. And Adro had promised to come visit for a while in the up coming weeks.

Brendan, Bonnie, Cole and Faith were sitting on the couch and armchairs of the DiG house when suddenly the front door flung open and Andy and Pippy burst in.

"Oh, I'm the bastard?" Andy said laughing with an angry look on his face.

"You are!" Pippy yelled. They were walking to their bedroom, completely ignoring the others in the room.

"At least I'm not a heartless bitch!" Andy said as he slammed the bedroom door shut.

The others stared at the door in shock. Bonnie turned to face the others.

"Did everyone else just see that?"

* * *

"Why are you acting like this?" Andy said angrily as he paced around the bedroom.

"Me? You're the one making a big deal out of every single little thing!" Pippy said from her place of sitting on the bed. "Maybe it was a stupid Idea for me to come back" She said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Andy said stepping in front of her.

"You heard me" She snarled standing up "I should've listened to my parents. Then I wouldn't have come back and that little mistake in the other room wouldn't be in my life!"

"Don't you dare talk about Violet like that" Andy bellowed.

Pippy picked up one of her high heels off the floor and went to hit his head with it. He ducked just in time and the heal smashed into the wall.

"She's a waste of space" Pippy yelled.

Andy stepped towards her and gave her a glare that would rival Gibbs'. "Get Out" He said dangerously.

Pippy turned around, grabbing a suitcase out of the cupboard and began throwing her clothes into it.

"I should've never come back" She said "I should've given that kid up as soon as I had the chance"

Andy punched the wall before turning to her. "Get. Out"

"Gladly" She said zipping up the suitcase and yanking it off the bed "Keep her. I don't want her" She said before opening the door and walking past the lounge room, ignoring the four surprised people staring at them.

"I wouldn't let you take her anyway" Andy yelled as Pippy opened the front door.

"I never want to see either of you again" She said walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her.

The four others stared at Andy in shock. The noise the door made had woken up Violet, who was now screaming out. Andy turned around slowly and walked towards the room, getting Violet and walking back into his bedroom and closing the door.

"Did that just happen?" Brendan said. Bonnie and Cole looked at each other and got up at the same time.

* * *

"Good morning Tony" Ziva smiled as she wrapped her arms around him from the back as he cooked only in his boxers in the kitchen.

"Morning" He grinned turning around. She smiled up at him with only his work shirt on and her hair was still tousled from their activities last night.

"What are you going to do today?" She asked leaning up and kissing below his jaw.

"I'm going to help your brother move some things into his and Kate's new house" He said. Ziva's eyes widened in shock.

"You are going to help him?" She asked.

"Yes" He said turning back to the stove.

"But you do not like him" She said. He turned back to face her.

"He's alright. I didn't like him when I thought he killed Kate, but seeing as he didn't, I'll give it a shot. I mean, he is your brother" He said firmly.

She chuckled and stepped away "Whatever you say Tony"

"Hey! Get back here!" He said with a grin. She ran out of the kitchen with him close on her tail. He caught her when they reached the couch, he wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He began kissing down her neck and shoulder.

"Tony, the food will burn" She said breathlessly. He groaned against her neck.

"I like this food better"

"Tony" She said in a warning tone. He pulled away from her and pouted, making her laugh, and went back into the kitchen. She was about to sit down on the couch when Tony rushed back in and picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. "What about the food?" She asked as he sucked on her neck.

"Threw it out" He mumbled. She laughed loudly as he threw her down on the couch.

* * *

"Andy?" Bonnie and Cole both said walking into Andy's room. He was sitting on the end of the bed holding a sleeping Violet in his arms. They could see he was crying silently.

"She's gone" He said, willing his voice to not quiver "And…I…I don't know what to do." He swallowed and looked down at Violet "I um…I think I may need help" He said looking up at his brother and sister. They stood side by side in front of him.

"What happened?" Cole asked sitting down next to him. Bonnie took Violet gently from Andy's arms and walked out of the room to put her into her crib. She returned a few seconds later, closing the door behind her and sitting on the other side of Andy, tucking her legs up underneath her.

"When we were in Israel I asked her if one day she wanted to get married" He said in a low voice "And she said she never wanted to…and since then things have been tense and…we've been fighting a lot and tonight was the worst of it…"

"Yeah, we heard" Bonnie said rubbing circles on his back.

"I don't know how I'm…I have Violet…Now I'm a single Dad…How am I going to do this and go to College?"

"Don't worry man, you'll figure it out" Cole said patting his shoulder. The three sat in that position for a long time before Bonnie looked up, and then looked at Andy.

"Andy" She said softly "Why is there a shoe stuck in your wall?"

* * *

Tony had been helping Ari for close to an hour now. Kate was spending the day with Abby, Jenny and Ziva at the DiNozzo Residence. It surprised both Tony and Ari how well they were getting along. Tony collapsed down onto the couch they had just brought in.

"I need to rest" He exclaimed loudly. Ari chuckled and sat down next to him.

"Here" He said passing him a bottle of water. Tony nodded in thanks and drank almost half the bottle in one go.

"So" Tony said wiping his hand over his mouth "How'd you and Katie get together?" He asked.

"I broke into her apartment" Ari said simply "And I tied her down until she agreed to be with me"

Tony stared at him.

"It was a joke" Ari said and Tony sighed in relief "Well, I did break into her apartment"

"When'd you guys get married?" Tony asked.

"Before we faked our deaths"

"So she was married when she still worked at NCIS?" Tony said in a hurt voice "Why didn't she tell us"

"You thought I was a terrorist" Ari said leaning back on the couch "How would you have reacted?"

Tony thought for a moment "Fair point. Come on, let's get the rest of the stuff in here" He suggested. Ari nodded and both walked out the front door of the house in a small town 15 minutes outside Washington. Suddenly Ari was hit over the head and fell to the ground, Tony not long after.

* * *

Tony slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that his head was killing him. The second thing he noticed was that he was in the front seat of a car.

_What the…?_

He opened his eyes more and looked around, seeing that he was indeed in a car, the only thing that was on was the light on the roof. He looked in front of him and saw that there was something brown covering the windshield and side windows.

_Dirt._

Tony heard a low groan behind him and turned in the seat, seeing Ari waking up. He climbed over to the back.

"What has happened?" Ari asked rubbing his head. Tony swallowed.

"I think we've been buried alive"

* * *

**_hehe, oops._**

**_By the way, the real Pippy is nothing like this Pippy. Except both are Australian...lol._**

**_Review for the lovely 100th chapter!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	41. Chapter 41

**_Hey all!_**

**_Sorry about the wait. heh._**

**_Oh, so you know, I'm headed up to Sydney on Monday for a week, so I wont be updateing._**

**_I'll try and update before I leave, but no promises. XD_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Kate was sitting on the couch between Abby and Ziva while Jenny sat on one of the arm chairs. Riley, The Quads and Carmella were all in the Conservatory playing , with Hailey upstairs asleep while the women talked. At the moment they were discussing their husbands.

"So who do you think would be the best in bed?" Abby asked, making Kate blush slightly at the topic. "'Cause McGee rocks." Abby grinned, and smirked to herself.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Kate asked quietly.

"Yes." The other three answered at the same time.

"What's Ari like?" Abby asked Kate excitedly, making her blush even more. Ziva suddenly stood up. "Where are you going?!" Abby asked. Ziva turned around.

"In case you have forgotten Abby, he is my brother, I would rather not hear this" She said with a chuckled, making the other three women laugh. When Ziva left the room Jenny and Abby turned to Kate.

"So how is he?" Abby grinned.

Kate hesitated, and then found her voice. "He's…amazing" She smiled.

Abby and Jenny started laughing again when suddenly glass shattering came from the kitchen. The three ran in to see Ziva clutching her cell phone in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked. Ziva showed her the screen of her phone where a txt was on the screen.

'_This is what happens when _

_You screw me over._

_You will never see your_

_husband or brother again'_

"What?" Jenny said. Ziva showed her the video that came with it. It showed Tony and Ari, both unconscious being put in a car and the car then being buried in the ground. Suddenly a man appeared on screen.

'_Shalom Ziva. Have you missed me? I told you all those years ago I would get revenge for what you did to me. And when I found my old best friend was indeed alive, I went to find him and was surprised to find your husband! So, I took the liberty to take both, they do not have very much longer to live. And you will never find them. Shalom my darling Ziva'_

"Ziva…Who is that?" Abby asked, her eyes wide and slightly paling.

"That's Michael Rivkin" Kate answered looking over Ziva's shoulder at the phone "Ari has told me about him, they were best friends until Michael turned to Hamas…" She trailed off.

Jenny switched into Director mode "Abby. Call McGee and meet him back at NCIS to trace where the message came from, I'll call Gibbs and we'll go to your house Kate and see if there's any evidence there. You two should stay here, make sure to contact us if you find anything else out" She said. Ziva and Kate could only nod. Abby ran out of the room as soon as she got her instruction, Jenny walked out a few moments later after saying 'We'll find them'.

"What happened between you two?" Kate asked quietly when they were alone in the house, besides the children in the other room.

"He was a few years younger than Ari…He and I were Mossad partners and in a relationship for some time when the Triplets were around four and five…he betrayed me and I shot him in the shoulder, where I hit meant he would never be able to use it properly again. I never thought he would come back" Ziva said in a whispered voice.

"They'll find them" Kate said, though she doubted it herself.

* * *

"I knew" Ari said leaning his head back against the head rest.

"Knew what?" Tony asked breathing unevenly.

"Where Bonnie was. After going to my Father and Adina she came to us before we had to return to America"

"What?" Tony said in an angry tone, turning to face him.

"She did not tell Adina and Eli about the child, she came to us" Ari said closing his eyes and attempted taking a deep breath "I was going to be a father…although I thought I would not be fit to be one. But Caitlin assured me that I would make an excellent father"

"I reckon you would, I mean, come on, even I'm a father" Tony said. Ari chuckled.

"That is true"

Tony rolled his eyes before taking a deep breath, wheezing slightly "Wouldn't our air have run out by now?" He asked.

"It depends on how long we were unconscious for" Ari answered. Tony took another woozy breath. "Why are you breathing oddly?" Ari asked after a while.

"About 8 years ago I got the plague…My lungs are still damaged"

There was a bang and suddenly a fan turned on through the front of the car.

"That should not be working" Ari said.

"Fresh airs coming through!" Tony said leaning forward and taking a deep breath. Ari grabbed his arm, stopping him going closer, both of them watched as small ants crawled their way into the car, hundreds of tiny biting ants…

* * *

"He hasn't come out of his room" Bonnie said to Brendan quietly as she fed Denny with a bottle. Brendan pulled her into his chest gently on the couch.

"I know" He said. Cole put his head in his hands and groaned. Faith rubbed his back.

"Every time something bad happens" Cole said lifting his head up "He locks himself in his room. When Bonnie faked her death"

"He did it when you left" Bonnie said sadly "I ended up sleeping either in your room or in with Andy for all the months you weren't there. I think I slept in my own room like, twice that whole time" She said. "Andy was no better"

'_Throw your arms around me, throw your arms around me, totally surround me…'_

Bonnie picked up her cell with her free hand "Hey Abby…Abbs, you gotta slow down I can't hear you properly…What!? Please tell me you are not serious…We'll be over there in an hour…" Bonnie rolled her eyes "…Yes I know it take two hours, I drive fast…Ok, good, We'll see you then…do whatever you do and try and find them" Bonnie said quickly standing with Denny and putting her phone in her pocket.

"Bonnie, what's happened?" Brendan asked seeing the panicked expression on her face. She handed Denny over to him.

"Dad and Uncle Ari have been kidnapped. Cole, Andy and I gotta get over there and help" She said. Cole shot into a standing position. "You go get the car ready" Bonnie said to him "I'll get Andy"

Bonnie rushed to Andy's bedroom door and started bashing her fist against it. "Andy, I don't give a crap what you're going through right at this moment. Dad and Uncle Ari are missing. Get your ass out here and we gotta go" She said angrily. He appeared at the door looking as though he hadn't slept the night before.

"What about Vi?" he asked quietly. Bonnie face softened at the defeated sound his tone had.

"Faith and Brendan will be here. She'll be fine" Bonnie said pulling her older brother into a hug. "Come on, lets go" She said pulling him through the house.

* * *

"This sucks" Tony groaned as he scratched at where the ants were biting him. Ari glared at him.

"Getting eaten alive by ants was not something I wanted to have happen today" Ari said. When Tony didn't reply Ari looked over at him, only to see that Tony had fallen into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Hey all!_**

**_Well, it looks like I updated before I left. Arn't I nice? XD_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"You will crash and you will kill us" Cole said holding onto his seat as Bonnie sped through cars down the highway. From the back they heard a thud.

"Ow" Andy said leaning forward so his head was between Bonnie and Cole.

"Did you just hit your head?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, on the window. Look, I'm as worried as you are Bon, but must you really go this fast?" He asked. Bonnie smirked and gave him a look "That was a dumb question wasn't it?" Andy asked. Bonnie nodded and swerved to miss the car in front of them.

25 minutes later they were in the main part of D.C, passing hotels and buildings quickly as Bonnie drove suddenly she stopped the car. Making Andy and Cole fly forward.

"These seat belts don't work" Cole said rubbing his forehead. "Why'd you stop?" He asked.

"I knew it" Bonnie said angrily "I_ knew_ it" She yelled getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

"What?" Andy said jumping out of the car and running up behind her.

"It's a damn Mossad issued car" She said walking towards the hotel that was in front of them. Cole ran up to the other side of Bonnie.

"And we're going to that hotel for the reason of?" He said.

"Mossad car out front" Andy said.

"Ah" Cole said.

Bonnie went up to the car, and looked in the window.

"You don't even know it's him, anyone from Mossad could be here" Andy said. Bonnie glared at him.

"It's a pretty big coincidence that Dad and Uncle Ari go missing and that Bastard's here" she said. Andy grabbed her arm as she was about to go into the Hotel.

"You can't just go in there and go to every room expecting to find Deron there. It's probably not him" Andy said. Bonnie huffed.

"You're right. Let's go" She said. As they walked away they passed a man who Bonnie thought looked familiar. She turned around slightly and looked as the man walked into the Hotel.

"What're you looking at?" Cole asked when he noticed she stopped.

"Nothing…I thought I saw someone who I knew. Wasn't anyone. Let's go"

* * *

"Got anything Abs?" Gibbs asked walking into the lab with a Caf Pow! And a coffee in hand. Abby spun around quickly.

"This guy's done sloppy work. I'm hacking through the cell blocking to see where it was last used from, give me an hour and I'll know where they are" She said. Gibbs put the Caf Pow! Down next to her and kissed the side of her head.

"You've got 20 minutes"

* * *

"You shouldn't be here. And you defiantly shouldn't be here" McGee said as Ziva and Kate walked into the Bullpen with all the kids in tow.

"I don't care. I need to find Ari, and if that means screwing up 7 years of undercover work, I really don't care" Kate said pushing the stroller that had a sleeping Carmella in it in front of McGee's desk.

People around began to stop and stare at Kate. She rolled her eyes and glared at them.

"Boo" She said, and everyone began to walk quickly away.

"Abby's tracing where the video came from" Gibbs said walking into the Bullpen.

"Daddy!" Riley screeched and ran to his father, wrapping his little arms around one of Gibbs' legs. Gibbs bent down and picked him up.

"You two shouldn't be here" Gibbs said looking at Ziva and Kate.

"We know" They both said.

"Gibbs. Let me help. It is my fault they are missing" Ziva said stepping up to Gibbs.

"No" He said, getting a death glare from her "I don't care Ziva. Go and sit down. We're handling everything" he said. She continued to glare, but eventually backed down and went and sat at her desk where the quads were all sitting in their strollers.

"Want Dada" Dex said. Ziva sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"I do too" She said.

"Where Dada?" Nick asked.

"He will be home soon" She said to the four.

"BEE!" Leo screamed loudly trying to escape the stroller harness. Ziva turned around and saw the Triplets walking out of the elevator and into the Bullpen. She stood up and the Triplets all hugged her at the same time.

"We'll find them" Bonnie said. Ziva smiled slightly.

"Maybe" She said.

"Co Co!" Isobel was yelling at the top of her little lungs. Cole walked over and picked her up, kissing her cheek.

"Hey Is, you miss me?" He asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, you've just kicked Undercover work in the ass now haven't you" Bonnie said to Kate.

"Yeah, I have, but I guess it had to come out eventually, right?" Kate said softly.

"How's your baby?" Bonnie asked. Kate sighed and rubbed her stomach, which now had a slight roundness to it.

"Doing fine" She said trying not to let the tear threatening to spill fall "It needs it's Daddy"

* * *

Ari's eyes were slowly closing as he tried to stay conscious. He had covered Tony's face with a cloth so the bugs couldn't get to his face. He weakly reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. He had gotten it months and months ago, waiting for the right time to give it to Kate. He had brought it just after he found out Kate lost the baby when she was shot, he had decided to give it to her when she pregnant again. He looked down at the small inscription on it.

_My Caitlin, Mother of my child, __Anî ohevêt otchâ._

He sighed and brought it up to his chest before saying into the darkness "Goodbye Caitlin" Before closing his eyes.

* * *

"I found them! I found them! I found them!" Abby could be heard screaming from the elevator. Everyone stood up. She ran into the Bullpen and danced around in a circle "I found them!"

"Where are they Abs?" Gibbs asked already getting his gear together. Jenny and Ducky walked into the Bullpen, both looking at the group expectantly.

"I found them!" Abby screeched at them. "I am so coming to rescue them" She said.

"Abs…" Gibbs began.

"No! We're talking about Tony! And Ari" She added looking at Kate, who smiled at her "I am coming"

"I will stay and watch over the young ones. You all go rescue those boys" Ducky said with a smile "My services will not be needed"

Thirty seconds later everyone, except Ducky and the Children, has disappeared from the Bullpen.

* * *

"Thanks for not saying anything to Ima" Andy said quietly from the backseat. Bonnie turned her head around to face him.

"You'll tell her when you're ready. It's not our place to say"

"Bonnie" Cole said in a strained voice from the front "Keep your eyes on the damn road" He yelled. Bonnie chuckled, turning back to face the road.

"Sorry"

* * *

"This is the place Abs?" Gibbs said stepping out of the car. Two more cars, plush a few cop cars pulled up behind them. The Team and Co. all walked towards the large field of grass and dirt.

"Yep!" She said.

"Alright everyone!" Gibbs yelled "Search the area, look for anything that looks like It's been dug up recently"

Everyone scattered in search. The Triplets went forward and began looking at the far side of the clearing. Suddenly Cole tripped over something and landed on his face.

"Heh, smooth" Bonnie laughed. She turned to see what exactly he tripped over and noticed a large tube sticking out of the ground. She looked under her feet and saw freshly dug up dirt. She leaned down and wiped a bit, revealing a black car roof.

"Oh my god"

* * *

A thump awoke Tony. He ripped the cloth off his face and looked around, seeing he was still in the car. The bugs seemed to have all died. He turned his head and saw Ari, his head against the window and a bracelet sitting loosely in his hand.

Tony looked up and heard a loud 'Oh my god'.

"Bonnie?" Tony said to himself. He turned back to Ari and started shaking him furiously. "Wake up!" Tony said. Ari's eyes slowly opened his eyes. "Bonnie's here. I can hear her"

"You are simply going insane. Please let me sleep" Ari said weakly.

"Dad! You dead?!" Bonnie yelled from above them. Tony looked at Ari and grinned.

* * *

"Dad! You dead?!" Bonnie yelled to the roof. The rest of the team were starting to run towards them as Andy and Cole stared digging around the car roof. Kate and Ziva had been instructed to stay up with the cars, both started to come towards the car, slowly in fear of what the others could find.

"Yeah man!" She heard Tony yell back. Andy and Cole looked up at Bonnie.

"What? When we were in Israel Dad and I watched Cool Runnings. Get over it" Bonnie said. "Is Uncle Ari with you?" Bonnie yelled.

"Yeah! Hurry and get us out of here!" Tony yelled back.

Everyone was digging frantically. A few minutes later a window was uncovered, letting them see Tony and Ari inside the car.

"Cover your eyes!" Bonnie yelled before smashing the glass. Tony pushed himself out, slowly standing as he got on stable ground. Suddenly he was knocked down by the force of Ziva crashing into him.

"Tony!" She almost sobbed "You're alright"

Tony wrapped his arms around her "Yeah baby, I'm alright" He whispered. She looked him in the eyes and kissed him long and hard.

Meanwhile the others were dragging Ari out of the car. They managed to get him out and lay him down on the ground. Kate ran over and practically fell on top of him.

"I am sorry Caitlin" He said putting a hand on the back of her head.

"Don't scare me like that again!" She said angrily before leaning down and kissing him softly. She pulled back slightly when he grabbed her wrist. He struggled to sit up slightly and held her hand in his.

"Here" He said softly, putting the bracelet around her wrist before kissing her palm. "Now" He announced "I think I will-" Before he finished he collapsed down. Kate's eyes widened and she checked his neck.

"Get the medics!" She screamed "He has no pulse!"

* * *

**_And I shall leave you with that for the whole week. Headed to Sydney tomorrow! _**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Hey all!_**

**_I'm back from Sydney! Arn't you all happy that I left you on that cliffy?!_**

**_I got an NCIS shirt and cap on my holiday. Best thing ever. serisouly._**

**_Ok, on with the new chapter:_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"We're here too much" Bonnie said looking around the hospital waiting room. "We should just get our own wing"

"I'll second that" Tony said as he and Ziva walked in from the ER where he had been checked over.

Ziva spotted Kate sitting by herself across the room and went and sat next to her.

"How is Ari?" Ziva asked quietly. Kate looked up at her and shrugged.

"They haven't told me anything" she said in a voice that was almost a whisper. She swallowed nervously "What was Ari like when Andy, Bonnie and Cole were babies?" She asked.

Ziva smiled softly "He helped me raise them. They loved him. He is going to make a wonderful father"

Kate's stroked her stomach lightly "That's what I told him" She said "He thinks he won't. But I know he will"

Ziva smiled and looked over where Andy, Bonnie and Cole were sitting together. Cole was pinching Bonnie's arm while she was telling him to get lost while both laughed. Andy was sitting on the opposite side of Bonnie looking tired and worn.

"Do not worry" Ziva said to Kate before getting up and walking over to Andy and sitting down in the spare seat next to him. "Andrew" She said quietly, his head snapped towards her, his eyes wide. He quickly looked away and Ziva put a hand on his shoulder "Are you alright?" She asked.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his messy hair "No, not really" He said.

His tone worried her "What has happened?" She asked.

He ran a hand through his hair again "Pippy left" He said "It was pretty bad…A lot of yelling…I'm not really sure what I'm going to do. She left Vi with me. I wouldn't let her take her…Not that she wanted to but…yeah…" He sighed putting his head on his hands. Ziva reached over and hugged her oldest child and kissed his forehead like she used to do when the Triplets were younger and they were sad.

"You are not alone Andrew. You have-"

"Yeah I know, I have the dysfunctional family to fall back on" He smirked.

"Family for Adrian Hasri?" A large balding doctor said walking into the room. Kate jumped up and went over to him.

"Yes. Is he alright?" She asked quickly. The Triplets, Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee all looked over at Kate and the doctor.

"Are you his wife?" The doctor asked. Kate nodded and the doctor smiled "He is asking for you" He said. Kate sighed in relief and nodded over at Ziva with a smile. Ziva smiled back with a look that said 'I told you so'.

"Can I see him?" Kate asked. The doctor nodded and beckoned Kate to follow him.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that on me again" Kate said rushing to Ari's side when she entered the hospital room "I'll kill you myself" She said taking his hand.

Ari smirked tiredly "I know" He said.

"I'm serious Ari!" She said, her voice slightly hysterical.

"Shh" He whispered taking his hand out of hers and placing it on her stomach, calming her slightly. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"You're the one in the hospital bed and you're asking _me_ if I'm alright?" She asked staring at him.

"Caitlin, I am fine. My heart stopped because my lungs collapsed and I was not getting enough oxygen. And I have a slight concussion"

She blinked "Ari!" She exploded. He chuckled and took her hand again, tugging it so she would come closer to him. He flicked the bracelet lightly with his thumb.

"I love it. Thank you" She whispered to him. He pulled her down to him, so she was sitting on the edge of the bed and kissed her slowly.

"Now" He said as she pulled away from him "Do you know who did this to Tony and I?"

Kate held his hand between both of hers and took a deep breath.

* * *

"So, you guys figure out who did this to them?" Bonnie asked as they walked out of the hospital.

"Gibbs has gone to find him. It was Michael Rivkin" Ziva said. Bonnie stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Dammit" She said angrily "I thought I knew that guy from somewhere" She said as she began to run to her car, not bothering to open the door, just jumping over the top and landing in the seat. Andy and Cole looked at each other before running after her and jumping in the car themselves.

"What was that about?" Abby asked standing next to Ziva as they watched the car screech out of the car park.

"I do not know" Ziva said confused "But I know they are about to do something that will get them in trouble" She said with a sigh. Tony walked up to the opposite side of her and put an arm around her waist.

"Gibbs and Jenny've given us the week off" He grinned.

"Why do I get time off?" Ziva asked.

"To take care of me" He grinned even more. He began to cough violently, so Ziva placed a hand on his back and one on his chest and rubbed slightly.

"They should not have discharged you" She said shaking her head.

"I didn't need to stay" Tony said with a shrug when he stopped coughing. "I want to see the kids anyway" He said.

"They're still at NCIS" McGee said from next to Abby where she was holding his hand in hers as they walked "We're picking up Carmella now"

* * *

"Care to enlighten us to where we're going?" Cole yelled from the back seat over the many beeps of horns as Bonnie drove through the streets.

"Nope" Bonnie said swerving to miss a car, making the car end up driving half on the side walk. They got to the Hotel that they had seen the Mossad car parked out front and Bonnie saw it was still there, only to see that the man she was looking for was about to get into it. "Bastard" Bonnie snarled getting out of the car and sprinting towards Michael Rivkin.

Andy and Cole watched from the car, wondering who the man Bonnie was running towards was when it clicked in both their minds. They were about to get out of the car when Bonnie suddenly jumped back in.

"Moron decided to run" She said putting her foot down on the gas and speeding after the black car 10 meters in front of them.

A small chase later Rivkin jumped out of the car and ran into small restaurant that only had around 3 people in it. Bonnie smirked.

"Bonnie. What are you doing?" Andy said holding onto the door and the dashboard as he watched wide-eyed as the car got closer and closer to the window.

"Something Ima's gonna be pissed at me about" She said before the car smashed through the window of the restaurant. Andy and Cole ducked down and covered their heads as everything fell down around them, one of the downsides of having the roof down. Luckily Bonnie's car missed everyone in the room. Except for the table that knocked Rivkin to the ground.

"Somebody order drive through?" Bonnie said loudly as she jumped out of the car, not bothering to open the door. She went over to Rivkin and pulled a set of handcuffs out of her back pocket.

"You keep handcuffs?" Cole asked. Bonnie looked over her shoulder and grinned at him.

"Of course" She said yanking a cuffed Rivkin to his feet. "Got used to it for a while when I was working at Mossad. I even got a badge" She grinned pulling it out with her free hand and quickly flashing it to the restaurant owner. "Don't worry. We'll pay for the damage" Bonnie said before shoving a bloody, bruised and barely conscious Rivkin into the back of her car with Cole.

She drove out of the restaurant, making all the wood and glass fall off the bonnet and started to drive towards NCIS.

"Now, that didn't sound like a Grey's quote" Andy smirked from the passenger's seat. Bonnie laughed.

"It's from that show Chuck" She said. She turned her head to look at Rivkin, making Andy quickly grab the wheel when the car made an odd turn when Bonnie turned her head. "You're lucky I didn't put a slug in your head when I saw you. And what pisses me off about you is that you got blood on my shirt" She said before turning around and taking the wheel from a pale faced Andy.

"Thank you" Andy said weakly settling back into his seat.

Bonnie used one hand to try and get some of the blood off her shirt "I just made this one too. Bastard" She said under her breath. The t-shirt was white, which she now thought was a dumb idea, blood did not go well on it, and said '_Anything can happen on the vent. Anything...' _

15 minutes later The Triplets walked into the Bullpen and Bonnie pushed Rivkin in, making him fall to the floor.

"Here" Bonnie said to Gibbs with a grin "Found him"

"The damage made?" He asked with an eyebrow raise.

Bonnie smirked "Ran my car through the front of a restaurant" She said. Gibbs stared at her. "Oh! Don't worry!" She said "The car's fine, just a dent. It can be fixed" She said. Gibbs smirked and stared down at Rivkin, who was moaning in pain in the middle of the floor.

"The car didn't hit him" Bonnie said with disappointment in her voice "A table did"

"Ziva and Tony should be in the day care centre by now. Go tell them"

* * *

"Dada!" Four different little voices screeched as Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee walked into the day-care centre on the first floor of the NCIS building. The quads all ran as fast as they could and wrapped their tiny arms around Tony's legs. He bent down to them all.

"Dada hurt?" Nick said putting his little hand on Tony's arm where there were many angry red bites.

"Not anymore. Dada's ok now" Tony said ruffling Nick's hair.

Isobel climbed up onto Tony's legs and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Missed you" She said. Tony hugged his little girl tightly and looked up at Ziva with a grin.

"Bee!" Leo said loudly as The Triplets walked into the room. They walked over and stood next to Ziva, who looked at them all up and down.

"What did you three do?!" She asked when she saw all three had blood and dirt all over them, and glass bits in their hair.

"We got Rivkin" Bonnie grinned. Ziva gave her a look "And I ran my car through a restaurant window" She said guiltily, but with a small smirk.

"Bonnie!" Ziva said outraged.

"What?" She said "Mossad'll pay. It was their agents fault!" she said.

Ziva sighed and kissed Bonnie's head "Thank you for getting him"

"No problem" Bonnie grinned

* * *

Later that night Tony pulled up the covers of the bed and quietly got in, hoping to not wake Ziva, who was only in one of his work shirts which she had claimed as hers a year ago. That failed however as Ziva rolled over and stared up at him.

Tony reached forward and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, making her close her eyes and smile softly at the familiar gesture.

"You almost died today" She said seriously. His hand started to lightly trace up and down her jaw.

"I did" He confirmed. Ziva frowned.

"It was my fault" She said "That you were kidnapped"

His hand stilled "What?"

"Michael Rivkin, the man who kidnapped you and Ari, we were together for a year and a half when the Andrew, Bonnie and Collin were children. Thing turned bad and I shot him. He swore revenge, this was it. It was my fault"

Tony leaned down and rested his forehead against hers "It was not your fault" He said in a slow, strong voice. He lifted his head slightly and smiled at her, his hand running from her face down her neck slowly and to her chest.

"Hmm" She murmured happily. He smirked.

"It was not your fault" He repeated as he hand began to go lower. She just nodded and closed her eyes. She reopened them with a smirk and flipped them over quickly, straddling Tony's stomach. She reached over to the side table and got a bottle of cream the doctors had given Tony for his bites. She started to rub it into his bare chest, making him moan.

"I love you Zi" He said between moans. Ziva chuckled.

* * *

Ari watched as Kate slept in the chair next to his hospital bed. Her hands were resting over his left hand on her slightly rounded stomach. He moved his hand slightly and could feel her hands twitch.

"Hey" she said softly when she opened her eyes "You should be sleeping"

He shrugged "Not tired"

Kate rolled her eyes and sat up straighter "You're too stubborn" She said.

He grinned "Part of my charm"

She rolled her eyes again "Sleep" She said.

Ari shook his head "Caitlin" He said "When I was in that car I had time to think…about our child and such. I do not want to be like my own father was" He said.

"You won't Ari. Ziva told me what you were like with Bonnie, Andy and Cole. I know you'll be a great Dad" She said. He moved over slightly in the bed and indicated for her to join him. She smiled and laid next to him, letting her head rest on the pillow next to his.

"We find out if it's a boy or girl next week" She whispered into his neck. He put his hand on her stomach again.

"It is a girl" He said. She looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"I just know these things" He smirked. She put a hand on his chest.

"Sleep Ari" She said in a tone he knew not to argue with. Since they had been together she had become more confident. She was one of the only people who could tell him what to do, with anything.

And so he did.

* * *

**_Aw look. Everyone's happy! Except Andy, but that doesn't count. You all know what happens when everything is nice and happy and mushy don't you. heh._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Aww! Everyone's favorite character's back! (Not being sarcastic here, you actually do like this character)_**

**_Ok! Here we go!_**

**_Merry Christmas by the way._**

**_McAbby fans will not be impressed by the way :)_**

* * *

"Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Bacey!" A voice practically bellowed through the DiG house as the person closed the front door behind them.

Bonnie flung open her door, looking like a rabid animal. Her hair was in odd directions and she had a murderous expression on her face. "Oh. _my_. god. I hate you _so_ much right now" She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes "It's 5am. I hate you" She said.

Adro grinned at her and dropped his bags and opened up his arms "You know you love me" He said. Bonnie laughed and ran to him, jumping into his arms and hugging him.

"I can't believe you're here!" Bonine said with a grin when she jumped off him.

"I said I'd come soon! What better time than Christmas" Adro said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Cole said walking out of his room and up to Adro, giving him a 'man hug'.

"Came for Christmas" Adro said. Suddenly two cries echoed through the house.

Andy practically fell out of his room, glancing into the lounge room briefly before going into the baby's room. A few seconds later his head popped out of the doorway.

"It's too early to be confused" He said looking at Adro and carrying Violet out of the room. Bonnie laughed and past him, going into the room to get Denny.

"Next week's Christmas, So I thought I'd come visit" Adro said with a grin.

* * *

Kate stood in front of the full length mirror in hers and Ari's bedroom completely naked and staring at her stomach. Ari got up from the bed and went up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her side of her neck.

"Beautiful" He murmured against her throat. She grumbled and stepped out of his arms and continued to look at her stomach. He stepped back, crossing his arms and watched her with a smirk.

"I can't fit into my favourite jeans" She finally said. He chuckled and ended up being shot with a death glare.

He went back up behind her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder "To me" He said "You have never looked more beautiful"

Kate huffed and walked over to the chest of draws on the other side of the room, pulling out a pair of Ari's boxers and one of his black shirts, putting both on she sat on the bed and crossed her arms.

Ari smirked and walked over to stand in front of her "Caitlin, I do not think it is the best idea to show up at the doctor's office wearing that"

She smiled at him "I know" She said getting up and getting a pair of track suit pants out. "But I'm keeping the shirt on"

* * *

_Bang_

Tony fell to the ground with a thud, clutching his chest.

"I'm down!" He yelled out. Ziva ran over to him, along with four little giggling 2 year olds with cap and water guns. The quads all jumped on him with matching grins on all their faces. "Ziva! Help! I'm out numbered!" He said dramatically.

"I am sorry Tony, but it seems that they are the ones with the guns" She smirked. Tony looked at the quads.

"Mummy should be on my side. Shouldn't she?" He asked. Isobel giggled and squirted water from her little gun it his face "Now, that's just not fair" He said looking down at the light blue t-shirt that was now partially wet.

"Mama said shoot Daddy" Nick said proudly and clicking his cap gun a few times.

Tony looked up at Ziva, who was standing next to them with a smile on her face "Did she now?" He asked the quads. They all nodded "Well, you know what I think we should do" He said, then began to dramatically whisper "We should gang up on Mummy" He said jumping up to stand.

"Tony what are you doing?" Ziva asked eyeing his suspiciously and backing away. The quads were all still sitting on the grass of the DiNozzo Residence's backyard watching their parents which occasionally playing with their toy guns (a present from their older brothers and sister a few weeks ago).

Tony grinned at her and lunged, tackling her to the ground and pinning her by her wrists.

"Is, Leo. Come squirt Mummy" He said grinning at Ziva the whole time. Her eyes widened and she stared at him with an unbelievable expression. Leo and Isobel ran over and squirted water at Ziva, making all, except Ziva, start laughing.

"I will get you back Tony" She said. Tony let go of her wrists and kissed her quickly.

"Hmm" He said, then turned around to the Quads, who looked like they were about fall alseep on their feet. "I think it's nap time" He said with a smirk.

Twenty minutes later the Quads were all sleeping and Tony went down to the lounge room where Ziva was sitting on the couch with her feet tucked up under her and a smirk on her face.

"What's up?" He asked sitting down next to her. She began to gently massage his neck, making him close his eyes and not feel Ziva reach over to get something from next to her until he felt a cool metal around his wrist. His eyes snapped open and he looked at his wrist, then at Ziva.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a slightly panicked voice. He was met with a wicked grin and was suddenly flipped over on the couch with his hands behind his back. She locked the second hand cuff in place and flipped him back. "This is my payback, isn't it?" He asked.

She smirked and straddled him, his hands locked firmly behind his back.

"My love" She purred in his ear "I am not letting you out of these until I think it is time" She said before kissing him passionately.

"Ziva" He said breathlessly when she pulled away from him and stood up "Where are you going?" He asked watching as she walked seductively around the couch and towards the stairs.

"I am feeling tired" She said over her shoulder "Behave" She said before walking up at stairs and disappearing down the hall.

Tony struggled for a moment before huffing and following her up.

* * *

"Everything looks good" The doctor said with a smile. Kate looked up at Ari and sighed in relief, and he gripped her hand tighter.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asked.

Ari smirked "It is a girl"

Kate rolled her eyes at him and looked back at the doctor "Yes, we would" She said.

"Well, your husband is right. You are indeed having a girl" The doctor said wiping the gel of Kate's stomach.

Kate grinned "A girl? Really?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you are"

"See" Ari said, leaning down to whisper in her ear and kissing her cheek.

"A girl" Kate smiled "We're having a girl" She said in a quiet voice, looking up at Ari with tears in her eyes. The doctor smiled at the two and left the room, giving the two some privacy.

"I love you" Kate said pulling Ari down to her for a kiss.

Ari chuckled when he pulled away from her "I love you too" He said putting his hand on the side of her face and stroking her hair behind her ear. She sat up, smoothing her shirt down and smiling up at him.

"Thank you" she whispered wrapping her arms around his stomach and resting her head in his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and buried his other hand in her hair. Suddenly he felt his shirt getting wet.

"Caitlin, why are you crying?" He asked in a soft tone. She pulled her head of his chest and looked up at him.

"I'm happy" She said putting her head back on his chest "After the shooting-"

"Which one?" Ari cut quietly in with a smirk. Kate smiled and shook her head.

"The last one" She said "I thought we'd never be able to...thank you" She whispered, gripping his shirt. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

Abby smiled as she walked into her and McGee's bedroom. Carmella was having her nap, leaving McGee and Abby to have some time together, which was rarely as Carmella was a very hyper child that hardly slept. Like her mother . Abby grinned when she saw McGee sitting up in bed.

"Hey" He said noticing her standing in the doorway. She came forward and crawled up the bed, straddling him and sitting on his legs. Her hair was down and wavy and she was wearing one of McGee's white work shirts.

"Good morning" She said with a soft smile, leaning forward and kissing him. "So" She said excitedly when they pulled apart "What are we gonna do today?" She asked.

McGee smirked "We could stay here" He said running his hands down her arms. Suddenly Abby's phone began ringing from the bed side table. She leaned over McGee and grabbed it.

"Abby McGee here, you're interruptin' my Sunday" She said in a cheerful voice and a grin on her face. That grin quickly fell when she heard Gibbs' voice say:

"Abby. Mikel Mawher's escaped from Prison. He's been spotted outside your house"

* * *

**_Too much Bloodbath makes this happen. lol_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	45. Chapter 45

**_Hey all!_**

**_New chapter ::D_**

**_xoxElle _**

* * *

Tony was sitting in the bed still trying to get out of the cuffs while Ziva sat in front of him with an amused smirk on her face.

"How do you get out of these things so quickly?" He asked her. She chuckled.

"I thought you liked to be handcuffed"

He glared at her, struggling more. The doorbell rang from downstairs, sending the noise through the house and waking up the Quads. Ziva sighed and uncuffed Tony.

"You go get the children, I will answer the door" She said getting up. Tony jumped up after her, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her up against him.

"I'll get you next time" He whispered in her ear. She smirked.

"You will have to catch me, yes?" She said as he kissed her. The doorbell rang again and they pulled apart with smiles on their faces.

"I love you Zi" He said letting her go. She smiled and walked with him out of their room.

"I love you too" She said walking down the stairs. When she opened the front door a FedEx man stood holding a small parcel.

"Are you Ziva DiNozzo?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Yes" She answered.

"Sign here" The man sighed shoving a clip board at her. Ziva took the pen and sighed her name, then the man handed her a small parcel before walking away. Ziva closed the door and opened the parcel and tipped the contents into her hand. She looked at the small wrapped box and the letter. She put the small box down on the table next to the door and opened the envelope.

'_My Dear Zi Zi,_

_I have missed you, I thought I would send you something. I uh, you know I've never been good at letters, but I thought I should say some things to you and coming to Washington may not be a good Idea as Bonnie may try to kill me again. _

_Tali and I have decided to spend some time apart, not permanent, but I think it is what we both need after what has happened in the past year and a half._

_Sometimes I wish things had been different, if your father had not recruited me to the mission and we raised Bonnie, Andy and Cole together. I know you do not think that, as you are happy with Tony, or at least you say you are._

_I know the gift isn't alot, but I found it in my safety deposit box and thought I'd send it to you._

_I am coming to Washington in a few weeks and I want to see you, and I know you want to see me, so I hope to see you then._

_-Deron'_

Ziva folded the letter up and tucked it into her pocket and picked up the small box. She unwrapped it and found herself staring at a rectangle velvet box. She opened the lid and gasped.

* * *

"_Deron! Come look at this!" Ziva said two days before her 15__th__ Birthday to her boyfriend. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist from behind._

"_What exactly am I looking at?" He asked with a smirk. Ziva pointed in through the store window at the charm bracelet. It had a small Charm of a gun and another of a knife. "What kind of bracelet is that?!" Deron asked wide eyed._

_Ziva chuckled "A very nice one" She said and looked at her watch, sighing "Come on" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him down the street. Deron looked back and made note to go back to the store the next day._

_-_

_Ziva and Deron lay on his bed, their hands entwined and their heads next to each other. _

"_Did you like your present?" He asked quietly. She turned her head and kissed his cheek, then she looked at their hands where the bracelet was hanging on her wrist. Along with the Gun and knife charm, it had a heart charm._

"_I love it" She whispered. She took a deep breath and stood, bringing him up with her "Come with me"_

"_Where?" He asked as they walked over to his window. _

_She smirked "Somewhere where they cannot find us and we can be alone"_

_Deron stopped half way out the window "Zi Zi, are you sure about this?" He asked seriously._

"_Why?" She asked standing on a tree branch, The small gems on her bracelet shining in the moonlight "Are you scared?" She asked with a smirk._

_He took her hand and climbed out the window with her, headed towards the weapons carrier far away from the world._

* * *

She took out the bracelet and looked at it with a small smile.

"Hey Zi!" Tony called from upstairs "Come help! I'm being overpowered!" He called, followed by many giggles. Ziva put the bracelet back in the box and put it in her jacket pocket that was hanging next to the door along with the envelope before running up the stairs to save her husband.

* * *

Abby dropped the phone onto the bed, her eyes wide in shock.

"Abbs, what's wrong?" McGee asked her.

"M-Mikel Mawher...He's escaped...He's here..." She said beginning to panic. She jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall towards Carmella's room, where she picked the baby up and clutched her to her chest. McGee came up behind her with his gun in one hand and Abby's phone in the other.

"Hey Abbs" McGee said "Gibbs is on his way along with other agents. They'll be here in less than 5 minutes" He said.

"He's already here Tim!" She said hysterically, making Carmella start to cry. Suddenly there was a crash downstairs, McGee put down the phone on Carmella's changing table and walked out of the room, Abby and Carmella walking slowly behind him.

"Stay back" McGee said not turning his head, his gun straight out in front of him. Abby watched wide eyed as McGee walked down the stairs, leaving Abby and Carmella in the middle of the upstairs hallway.

"Abby!" A voice said from behind her. She spun around to come face to face with Mikel Mawher. She held Carmella closer to her body and started stepping backwards.

"Get away from me" She snarled. He smiled at her with a slightly crazed look in her eye.

"Abby. I've missed you" Mikel said "Is this our daughter? She looks like you"

"What?!" She exploded, hoping McGee would hear her "This is not your daughter!"

Mikel laughed "Oh Abby, we should get home now, we've been apart for so long" He said grabbing her free arm.

"This is my home. This is not your child. Where is Tim?" She asked ripping from his grip. He just grabbed her arm again and pulled her down the stairs.

"I took care of him. Don't worry, I forgive you for cheating on me" He said pulling her and Carmella out the door. She started to try and struggle out of his grip. At one point she escaped from him and ran back into the house and found McGee unconscious in the kitchen when she was grabbed from behind with Carmella still in her arms, Mikel dragged the mother and child out to the stolen car and shoved them in, drving out of the street 2 minutes before Gibbs arrived...

* * *

A full body shudder went through Kate as she and Ari sat on the couch of their house.

"What?" He asked quietly to the top of her head.

"I just realized I'm Tony's sister in-law" She said. Ari chuckled and kissed the side of her head, before both settled back into the silence. Kate was almost asleep, one of her hands and one of his resting on her small baby bump, when the phone rang through the room. Kate groaned and Ari picked up the cordless from next to him.

"Yes...Yes...We will be there in half an hour" He said quickly and hanging up the phone.

"What?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Caitlin we must go to NCIS" He said standing up and pulling her up with him.

"Why?" She asked. Going to NCIS meant people would see her, and thanks to the last time she was in NCIS when people thought she was dead made people ask many questions, though most people thought it was a lie and she was dead. Going again, with Ari, would defiantly reveal the truth.

"Abby and Carmella have been kidnapped" He said calmly. Her eyes widened and he rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "Come Caitlin, we must go to NCIS. We will be able to help"

* * *

Tony and Ziva were the first to arrive, first dropping the Quads off at the day-care before coming up and finding Jenny already in the Bullpen on Gibbs' computer. Gibbs and McGee, who had since regained consciousness, were the second to arrive. The Triplets and Brendan had been called and seeing as it was Sunday and none of them had classes had started the two hour drive to NCIS. Ducky, Nettie, Palmer and Michelle had also come to try and help in any way they could.

"What are we doing just sitting here?" McGee exploded "That psycho has my wife and daughter and we're doing nothing!" He yelled at Gibbs, staring him down. Gibbs just glared back and hit the back of McGee's head lightly.

"We've put a BOLO out on the licence plate you saw. We'll find them" Gibbs said "Sit down until then" He said putting a hand on McGee's shoulder and pushing him down onto his seat. He just nodded and put his head in his hands.

A ding from Gibbs' computer 10 minutes later made everyone jump into action. Tony, Ziva, Jenny, Gibbs and McGee all stood and got their guns and badges and headed quickly towards the elevator.

"We'll find them" Gibbs repeated his words to a very panicked looking McGee.

* * *

Abby sit tied to a chair in a house just outside the city. McGee's shirt which she had been wearing was now covered in blood. She had a cut on her forehead and a large gash at the top of her arm. She was barely conscious when Mikel walked into the room.

"Where is my daughter?" She snarled.

"She's sleeping in her room. Where else would she be?" Mikel said walking around to the back of the chair and untying her. He yanked her up into a standing position, which she ended up falling to her knees again. She was pretty sure he had injected her with something when they were in the car.

"You're a psycho" she spat.

He pulled her up again and pushed her into the next room, a bedroom, and shoved her down onto the bed. He stood in the door way and just looked at her. She crawled up to the head of the bed and got herself ready to attack him.

That wasn't the case.

He quickly pinned her to the bed with her hands above her head as she kicked her legs and struggled under him.

Her scream echoed through the house.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_Oh, by the way. I added a new chapter to my Kate/Ari fic 'Chained To You', so read it!!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	46. Chapter 46

**_*sigh* You all wern't too happy with me last chapter were you?_**

**_Kari fans are not going to be happy with me this chapter either._**

**_Oh, and I had to put George Michael as Faith's ringtone for Bonnie, how could I resist?_**

**_ok, here we are:_**

* * *

The Team were walking up the front path when they heard the ear splitting scream. McGee's eyes widened and he shot forward, running towards the house, smashing the wooden door open with his shoulder. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, neither had seen McGee like this. McGee looked around and heard another scream coming from down the hall to his left. He ran down it and threw open another door with a loud bang, his gun out.

He saw Mikel Mawher on top of his wife, doing something he wouldn't have imagined in his most terrifying of nightmares. He reached forward and yanked Mikel off Abby by the back of his shirt before smashing him into the wall. He got the end of his gun and hit it across Mikel's head, not knocking him out, but making him woozy.

"I will kill you" McGee snarled throwing Mikel onto the floor and putting his knee in Mikel's stomach. He hit Mikel in the head again before standing up and rushing over to Abby, who was sobbing.

"Tim" She sobbed into his chest. He pulled her into his lap, not caring that blood was getting all over him.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked quietly. She nodded against his shirt and cried more.

"Did he...?" McGee couldn't bring himself to say the words. He felt Abby go ridged before she nodded once. McGee took a deep breath, it was the only thing keeping him from killing that bastard.

"Tim" Abby suddenly said in a panicked voice "Carmella! Where...She..." Abby started to hyperventilate. Suddenly she heard Jenny's voice call through the house.

"Jethro! I found Carmella, she's ok!"

Abby sighed and buried her face into McGee's chest. He pushed her back slightly.

"We should get you to the hospital" He whispered. She just nodded and let him fix her up. The shirt of his she had been wearing had been ripped open, leaving her completely bare. He wrapped her up in the sheet and picked her up in his arms, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, smearing blood there as she did. He quickly looked over to see Mikel was out cold on the floor.

He walked out into the main room with Abby in his arms. All eyes turned to the two.

"He's unconscious in the bedroom down the hall" McGee said. Tony and Ziva both rushed past him to go arrest Mikel.

"Is she alright?" Gibbs asked stepping up to McGee and Abby.

"She's awake" McGee said shifting Abby in his arms slightly "But we have to get her to the hospital"

Because of the sheet, Gibbs couldn't see the extent of her injuries.

"What did he do to her?" Gibbs asked, murder written all over his face and laced in his voice.

McGee took a deep breath and he felt Abby start crying against his shoulder "He uh..."

McGee didn't need to say anything, Gibbs was off down the hallway in a flash, barging into the bedroom where Mikel was now conscious and getting pulled to his feet by Ziva. Gibbs walked straight up to him and punched him in face.

"Carmella" Abby mumbled against McGee's shoulder back in the main room.

"She's here" McGee whispered, pressing a kiss to Abby's forehead.

"Here she is" Jenny said carrying Carmella over to Abby's side. Abby felt a small hand tap her shoulder.

"Mama?" Carmella said. Making both her parent's eyes widen.

"Abbs" McGee said "Her first word"

"Hmm" Abby murmured before her eyes shut and she went limp.

"We have to get to a hospital _now!_"

* * *

'_Cause I gotta have Faith, I gotta have Faith Faith, Cause I gotta have Faith Faith Faith'_

Cole gave Bonnie a look from the driver's seat.

"What?" She said with a smirk, answering her phone as she did "Hey Faith"

"_My ringtone's George Michael isn't it?"_

Bonnie laughed

"_How's Abby?" She asked._

Bonnie sighed "She's alright. She got pretty cut up around her body" She said "And uh, a few other things. But she's asleep now, so we're headed back"

"_Ok, Brendan's asleep on the couch at the moment with Denny sleeping on his chest. It's pretty cute"_

Bonnie laughed again "Please tell me you took photos"

"_Oh I did" _

Andy grabbed the phone out of Bonnie's hand from the backseat "How's Vi?"

"_She's playing with Adro" _

"Has she had her nap?" Andy asked "And her bottle?"

"_Yes Mr. Mum, she's about to go down for her nap"_

Andy took a breath "Thanks" He said handing the phone back to Bonnie.

"We'll be back in about 20 minutes" She said before saying goodbye and putting her phone away.

* * *

Kate and Ari were back at their house later that night after seeing Abby and they had decided to go back. They were sitting together on the couch, her head rested on his chest while his hand rested on her stomach, tracing small circles on it. His cell phone rang from the kitchen and he reluctantly got up, only to return 10 minutes later with an expression on his face that Kate knew well.

"No!" Kate said angrily, pushing herself off the couch "Eli promised that we'd have no more missions!"

Ari sighed while walking over to her "Yes, I know Caitlin. This is a mission I must do myself"

"When do you leave?" She asked quietly. He put a hand on the side of her face, his thumb lightly rubbing her cheek.

"In two days" He said kissing her forehead and pulling her down on to his lap on the couch.

"I don't want you to go" She murmured into his neck, her eyes closed and her hands bunching into fists on the collar of his shirt "You could get killed"

His right hand rubbed circles on his back soothingly "I know. But I won't"

"How do you know that?"

"The person who I am being sent to kill trusts me" He said. Kate lifted her head and gave him a confused look.

"Who is it?" She asked. Ari sighed and put his forehead against hers.

"Tali"

* * *

Brendan felt the small weight get lifted off his chest, making him sit bolt upright.

"Shh" Bonnie said running a hand through Brendan's messy hair. Denny was asleep with his head against Bonnie's shoulder wearing his little blue pyjamas that looked like scrubs that Brendan had bought for him. "I'm gonna go to bed" She whispered to him. Brendan just nodded and she leaned forward to kiss him before disappearing into the baby room to put Denny in his crib.

Adro sat on the floor in front of Brendan and looked up at him.

"Tell Adro what's on your mind" He said sitting Indian style and putting his hands on his knees.

"You're a very weird person" Brendan commented.

"With good hair" Adro grinned in his mix between Israeli and English accent. He became serious "You know, every night when Bonnie lived with me I could hear her telling Denny about you. She showed him this photo she keeps in her pocket of you all everyday"

Brendan blinked "Really?" he asked quietly.

Adro nodded. Then he grinned "I remember when Denny was about 3 weeks old, you know how he has the little bit of brown hair on his head?" Adro said, Brendan nodded "I gave Denny a mohawk"

* * *

**_Well, all I know is that Ari will probably not make it out alive...lol._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	47. Chapter 47

**_I know, I suck, didn't update for a while blah blah blah_**

**_...You forgive me right? :D_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

The next day Kate was standing in the kitchen on one of the stools, looking through her e-mails. Most were from Bonnie or Deron. The phone began ringing, making her groan and picked it up.

"Kate" Jenny said as soon as Kate answered it "I should warn you that there are going to be 2 very happy and angry people at your door very soon"

"Who?" Kate asked worriedly, hearing a thump from the bedroom and a string of curses in Hebrew from Ari running into the bedpost while he tried to pack.

"You'll see" Jenny said, and Kate could almost _see_ the smirk on Jenny's face. Before she could answer there was a knock on the front door.

"Bye Jenny" Kate said quickly before putting the phone down and walking towards the door. When she opened the door she saw two people she thought she would never see again.

"Katie?" Her mother sobbed while her father stared at her in shock. Tears filled Kate's eyes.

"Mum? Dad? What...?" Kate was cut off by her father pulling her into a bear hug.

"Katie" He rumbled "We thought you were dead"

"I know" She said hugging him as hard as she could before wrapping her arms around her mother. "I am so sorry" She mumbled.

Her mother stepped back from her "You're pregnant!" Marie said through the tears running down her face. Kate looked down and ran a hand over her stomach.

"Yeah" She said with a smile, her own tears running down her face "A girl"

"Who's the father?" John, her father, asked. Kate sighed and lead them to sit down.

"I should probably start from the beginning" She said. Marie shook her head.

"The Director of NCIS told us all about your going undercover" She said with a wave of her hand "We understand. You were protecting the country. Now please tell us who the father of our granddaughter is. Is it your boyfriend?" she asked. Kate laughed slightly and shook her head. Marie and John looked at her confused.

"First I should ask, how much of my mission do you know?"

"That you faked your death to help protect the country" Marie said "That's all the Director told us, she said you would explain everything else"

Kate took a breath "Well, A year before I faked my death I met a man...And his father asked us to go undercover...so we did. We went with two others, Tali and Deron. And we've been working for Mossad ever since" She said.

"Mossad?" John asked.

"Israeli Intelligence" She said.

"Israeli? What happened to the man you met?" Marie asked. Kate suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. It was so like her mother to jump straight to the part about the boy, even in inappropriate situations.

"Can you wait here for a moment?" Kate asked standing up and walking down the hall into the bedroom where Ari was zipping up his duffle bag.

"Who was at the door Caitlin?" He asked putting his bag on the floor next to the door. She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him with a small smile.

"Do you want to meet my parents?" She asked. He swallowed.

"They are here?" He asked.

"Yes"

He nodded slowly "Alright" He said. She sighed in relief and took his hand, entwining their fingers and leading him to the lounge room.

"Mum, Dad...This is Ari" She said nervously. Both her parent's turned around to look at her, her mother's eyes widening.

"He's the terrorist" She choked out.

Kate sighed, letting go of Ari's hand and slowly walking to her mother and father. "He was undercover. Ari's father is the one who asked us to go on the mission. He's not a terrorist" She said. Marie still looked slightly frightened but less than before.

Ari stepped forward "Mrs. Todd, it is a pleasure to meet you. Caitlin has told me much about you" He said.

"You can call me Marie" She said blushing slightly. Kate looked at Ari and smirked.

Ari turned to John "Mr. Todd. She has told me much about you too" He said offering his hand to the man. John stood up, he was at least half a foot taller than Ari, which Kate found odd as Ari was quite tall himself.

"Do you treat my daughter well?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Better then well Mr. Todd"

John looked at him for a moment "Good answer" he said shaking Ari's hand "Call me John"

When John had sat back down and Ari was now standing behind her Kate looked at her mother "Ari is my husband" She said quickly.

"What?!" Marie screeched. Kate couldn't figure out if it was a happy screech or an angry screech. Either way it was going to be a long day trying to explain everything that had happened in the past 8 years.

Kate took a deep breath "Well..."

* * *

Giggles and splashing filled the bathroom of the DiNozzo Residence as Tony and Ziva attempted to give the Quads a bath.

"Look! A little boat!" Tony said holding up a small rubber boat in front of Nick and Leo as he kneeled nest to the bathtub. Nick splashed water at Tony, making it end up all over his face and shirt. Leo began to splash Tony with his brother.

Ziva laughed from behind him from where she was drying and dressing Isobel and Dex. Tony turned his head to look at her, his hands in the water.

"Tony...What are you doing?" She asked him as she put Dex's shirt on. Tony grinned and threw the water from in his hands on to her. "Tony!" She yelled, making all, except her, laugh. Isobel yawned loudly.

"She is your daughter Tony" Ziva chuckled picking Isobel and Dex up, settling them on each of her hips. "It's nap time" She said to the two and Isobel laid her head on her shoulder.

"Mama's gonna get me back isn't she" Tony said to Nick and Leo who just continued to play with their bath toys "Yeah" He said lifting Nick out of the tub and wrapping a towel around his little shoulders, then doing the same to Leo.

"Yes, I am going to get you back" A low voice in his ear breathed. Tony jumped a foot making Nick and Leo start giggling.

"Mama up!" Nick said toddling to her and stretching his arms up to her. She leaned down and picked him up, kissing his cheek.

"Let's get you dressed" She said picking up his set of clothes off the bench and beginning to walk out of the bathroom "Then I will get your father" She whispered in Nick's ear with a smile as he clapped.

* * *

"Abby?" McGee said quietly as he pushed open their bedroom door. She had been discharged that morning and had gone straight into their room, hiding away from everything. "Can I come in?" He asked.

Abby made a small noise from where she was curled up in the middle of the bed. McGee opened the door wider and walked in, a large box in his arms.

"I got you this for Christmas, but I thought you might like it now...It was at Ducky and Nettie's place...He just dropped it off" He rambled. Abby rolled over and looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, her voice huskier then normal because she hadn't spoken in a day. McGee smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, carefully putting the box next to her.

She noticed the small holes in it, sitting up against the headboard slowly and opened the lid. Suddenly a puppy jumped up and began licking her face, making her laugh loudly and McGee smile.

"What kind of dog is it?" She asked happily between being licked. McGee reached his hand over and scratched the small dogs head.

"It's a poodle" He said "They're good dogs for babies...This one is the smallest you can get, it's called a toy poodle, It's a girl" He said pulling a collar out of his pocket and putting it around the dog's neck, it was black studded and Abby smiled at it.

"I'm gonna call her Snow" She said as the dog curled itself up in her lap. The dog was pure white and had a very poofy tail.

"Thank you so much Tim" She whispered leaning over and kissing him gently. Carmella's cries came through the monitor. Snow's head shot up and she looked around for the source of the noise. McGee stood, walking out the door and coming back in a few second later with Carmella in his arms. He sat down on the bed next to Abby and Carmella in his lap. Snow looked at Carmella before walking over to her and sniffing her feet before starting to lick her toes, making Carmella squirm and laugh. She escaped from her father's arms and crawled into her mother's lap to reach Snow better.

Abby looked over at McGee, tears brimming her eyes. He reached up and gently placed his hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you" She murmured placing her hand over his.

"I love you too"

* * *

"That was not a bad punishment. I should pour water on you more often" Tony said breathing heavily as Ziva collapsed onto his chest. She kissed his chest.

"Hmm" She murmured as he ran his hand up and down her spine.

"Thank you Zi" He whispered.

"For what?" She asked lifting her head and staring at him.

"Everything" He said with a shrug. She crawled up him slightly and kissed him deeply. They parted as the phone began ringing downstairs. They both groaned, Ziva got off him, grabbing the sweatshirt he had been wearing eailier and putting it on.

"I will be back in a moment" she said seductivly.

When she got downstairs she picked up the phone "Shalom?"

Her eyes widened as soon as the person on the phone began to speak. "Hey Zi Zi, I am back in town...I want to see you"

* * *

**_Heh, you all hate me don't you._**

**_Review! Maybe I'll get rid of Deron if you do..._**

**_xoxElle_**


	48. Chapter 48

**_Hey all!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Can I ask something?" Cole said turning his head to look at Bonnie, who had her hands under her head and looking up "Why are we lying on the roof?"

Andy pushed himself up on his elbows from the other side of Bonnie "That's a good question"

"Because we found a ladder" Bonnie laughed. "We haven't really had any time with just the three with us other than that car ride yesterday"

"That was as sappy as she could get" Andy smirked looking at Cole. Who nodded in agreement.

"You two suck" Bonnie said as the two boys laid back down. The three continued at stare up at the stars when Andy suddenly laughed.

"Remember last year at this time of year when Bonnie dragged us out of bed and made us walk through the snow to the hotel where Uncle Ari and stuff were staying?"

"It's only been a year?" Bonnie said.

"Yep" Cole and Andy answered at the same time.

Suddenly Brendan, Adro and Faith appeared in the snowy backyard looking up at the three on the roof.

"It's 2 in the morning. What are you guys doing up there?" Brendan called out.

All three answered at the same time "Ladder fell"

"You've been gone since 9 tonight. You've been up there the whole time?" Faith yelled up.

"Yep" The three answered.

"Who's fault is it that the ladder fell?" Adro asked.

Bonnie bit her lip "Mine" She said with a grin.

Brendan and Faith looked at each other before walking back inside.

"They didn't even get us the ladder!" Cole said. Suddenly a blanket was thrown up and Adro grinned at them from the yard before disappearing inside again. Cole stared at it "Well at least that's something"

"I have to tell you guys something" Andy said a while later when the three were all under the blanket. Cole and Bonnie looked at him.

"What?" They both asked. Andy stood up, making sure not to slip.

"After New Year's…I'm leaving" He said.

"What?!" Bonnie and Cole yelled, making Andy slip and fall on his ass.

* * *

In the lounge room Faith looked up from the book she was reading and looked at Adro and Brendan.

"Did you guys just hear a thump?"

* * *

"When did you decide this?" Cole asked.

Andy swallowed "A while ago"

"You can't leave!" Bonnie said angrily.

"Did you expect us to live together forever?" Andy asked "I've already got a place rented. So all I have to do Is pack mine and Vi's stuff" He said.

"Where's your place?" Cole asked quietly.

"Manhattan" He said.

"New York?!" Bonnie yelled.

"Why am I getting yelled at by the both of you?!" Andy exploded "Over the past five years I've had to deal with you two packing up and leaving to Israel. Both of you have dealt with so much stuff and all I've done is been supportive. But not once have I said anything. But now, when I want to do something for myself, all I get from the both of you is crap" He yelled "I need to get away from here. It's too much to deal with. Everything reminds me of Pippy and it makes me angry. Then I see you two dealing with your dramas and I just sit back and be the supportive big brother and friend. Bonnie, when you were gone Brendan was a mess, and what did I do? I made sure he didn't go nuts and try and kill himself. And when I found those letters in your room that didn't help with him either. You've screwed him up. I've gotten a job in New York, a nanny to look after Vi and I did that all in the past two weeks. If we're so damn close then why didn't you notice me doing all this?"

He finally looked at his younger brother and sister. Suddenly Bonnie jumped up and quickly made her way to the other side of the roof where it was the lowest to the ground and gently jumped off so she didn't hurt herself.

Cole turned to Andy "Ok, we get that you need to leave. But saying that to Bonnie was uncalled for" He said in a low voice before following Bonnie. When he got down he quickly went through the front door and saw the three inside all standing and staring at him.

"What's going on?" Faith asked. Cole looked at Brendan.

"You have to go find Bonnie. She's probably gone to the lake" He said. Brendan didn't ask anything and ran out the door, grabbing a blanket off the chair as he did.

"What happened?" Adro asked. Cole sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Andy's going to New York"

* * *

"Bonnie?" Brendan called into the darkness as he walked through the snow. Down the road from the DiG house was a small park and lake that they sometimes hung out at. He saw a shape in the darkness sitting on the ground under a tree. "Bonnie?" He said quickly walking to her.

"Did I screw you up? When I left?" She whispered. Brendan sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you do when I was gone? What happened to you?" She asked. He could tell she was on the verge of tears. "A month ago or something I noticed the scars on the top of your arms…was that because of me?"

Brendan kissed the side of her head "No" He murmured "It was me…I thought you were dead…I had depression. There were a lot of things…" He said pulling Bonnie to sit in his lap. She began to sob into his shirt while saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again. He picked up the small blanket from next to him and coverd the two of them.

"Honey" He said an half an hour later as he rested against them tree, Bonnie laying against his chest with her eyes closed.

"Hmm" She murmured.

"It's starting to snow" He whispered. She opened her eyes and watched as the snow fell onto the frozen lake.

"We should probably head back" She said starting to get up. He pulled her back and she looked up at him.

"Not yet" He whispered pulling her in for a kiss.

"That was different" Bonnie laughed 45 minutes later as she zipped her jacket back up.

"Hmm" Brendan murmured pulling her into him and kissing her temple "We should probably get back to get warm. There's snow in odd places" He said shifting slightly.

Bonnie chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist and put the blanket around their shoulders as they walked back to the house.

* * *

"You look just like your mother" Gibbs said stroking the red haired head of his sleeping 7-month-old daughter. "You'll probably grow up to be like her too. That means I won't have to keep the boys away from you, you'll be able to do it yourself"

"Dada?" Riley said quietly as he tugged on Gibbs' pants.

"Hey Bud" Gibbs said picking Riley up and walking out of Hailey's room.

"We see Grandpa for Chris'mas?" The almost 3-year-old asked as Gibbs carried him down the hall. Gibbs had told Riley stories about Jackson, but not even Brendan had met Gibbs' father.

"Maybe next year ok?" Gibbs said. Riley nodded against his shoulder before Gibbs put him in his own bed to sleep.

Gibbs walked down to the basement where Jenny was waiting for him on the large squishy couch that now took up the empty space on the far side of basement. She was looking at him with a smile on her face and pushed her long hair over her shoulder as she stood.

"Hey" She said with a smile. He walked to her and slowly put his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are they in bed?" She asked him.

"Mmhmm" He murmured kissing her. She reached behind her and grabbed the bottle of Bourbon taking a sip from it and handing it to Gibbs, who did the same thing. Before long they were both shedding clothes and making their way to the couch.

* * *

"Deron…no…I cannot. Not now…Go back to Israel" Ziva said shakily then hung up the phone. She quickly went up stairs to where Tony was still lying on the bed waiting for her which a grin on his face.

Ziva sighed and sat down next to him. He sat up and looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Tony...I have not been honest with you" Ziva said "Please let me finish talking before you say anything" She said.

"Ok" He said in a worried tone.

"It is about Deron" She said and immediately Tony's hands clenched into fists. She put her hand on one and squeezed it lightly. "He has contacted me"

"Why?" Tony asked angrily. She squeezed his hand again.

"He wants to see me" She said calmly. "But I do not want to see him"

"Ok" Tony said taking a deep breath, anger still evident in his voice. He leaned over, putting his hand on the side of her face and kissing her gently. He quickly pushed her down into the mattress and began to kiss her possessively. "He has no reason to want to see you. I don't want him contacting you again" He murmured between kisses.

Ziva pushed him off her slightly "You cannot tell me who I can and cannot see. Deron and I are still friends. I have known him most of my life and he gave me the Triplets. If I wanted to talk to him, I could and you could not stop me" She said angrily. After 15 minutes of fighting, making sure their voices didn't wake the Quads up, there was a knocking from the front door downstairs and Tony glared at her. She got up, still wearing his shirt that hang to mid thigh and went to answer the door.

"This is something a brother does not want to see on his little sister" Ari said as Ziva opened the door.

"Ari!" She said surprised "What are you doing here?"

He walked into the house and sat down on the couch with her "I need your help on a mission, as Caitlin cannot go"

"Alright, what is the mission?" She asked.

"I have been sent to kill Tali" He said. Ziva's eyes widened, even though she never wanted to see her sister again and had told her she was dead to her, Ziva still cared.

"Why?"

"She has turned to Hamas, leaked information about operatives, including ours. Though, we are not in any danger. She has been sent to kill our father and Adina. If you do wish to help me, then I promise we will be back in time for Christmas with our family" He said. Ziva thought for a moment before nodding.

"I will help."

* * *

**_So now you know why Ari has been sent to kill Tali, and now Ziva's going. Two people will be killed in this showdown._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	49. Chapter 49

**_Hey all!_**

**_There are a few Questions at the end of this chapter._**

**_Oh and uh...sorry for the delay!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

2 days later, 6 days until Christmas, Ari and Ziva stood in the David Mansion with Eli and Adina. Ziva had called Bonnie and explained the situation to her and asking if she, Andy and Cole could some help Tony with the Quads while bringing Denny and Violet to see their Grandfather. Seeing as Brendan, Andy, Cole and Faith were all on their Christmas break they came straight away. Ari on the other hand had spent the last night before getting on the plane to Israel with Kate. He had promised her many times that he would return in one piece for her and their daughter.

"Are both of you sure you want to do this?" Eli asked with little emotion in his voice. Ziva and Ari just nodded and Adina looked down. Ziva stepped towards her mother.

"Are you sure you want us to do this Ima?" She asked quietly.

"My daughter has never been who she was all those years ago, I believed her to be dead until a few years ago" Adina said in a sad voice. "I do not want her to hurt our family"

* * *

"Ari, you better get your ass home soon" Kate mumbled under her breath.

"What was that sweetie?" Marie asked from where she was baking in the kitchen. Kate sighed and shook her head, putting her face in her hands on the kitchen table.

"Mum, you know that I'm happy you're here, but doesn't Dad need you? At home?" Kate asked. Marie turned to her.

"Have you gotten a crib for the baby yet?" She asked with wide eyes.

Kate looked up at her "I have four months to get it" She said.

"Katie, it's better to get things early!"

Kate looked down, normally she would always get everything, no matter what occasion, weeks, even months before hand. Ever since she was a little girl. But with the baby she was constantly worried that something would happen, so she hadn't gotten anything just in case. She knew it was stupid and Ari would probably tell her that, but that didn't stop her from that voice in the back of her head.

"I know"

"Now, you'll need help once the baby arrives. I'll set up the spare bedroom and spend the first few weeks helping you" Maire said with a smile.

Kate's eyes widened.

* * *

Cole and Faith were sitting on the couch in the DiNozzo Residence watching a movie while the others were all out with the Quads, Denny and Violet. Faith was half lying on the couch and half propped up on Cole's chest. His arm was around her and their fingers were entwined on her lap.

"We should get married" He said quietly.

Faith chuckled and turned her head to kiss his chest "We should" She said.

They turned their attention back to the TV, both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Abby?" McGee called stepping into his and Abby's bedroom. He had just put Carmella down for her nap, and let Snow run around outside with Jethro (both dogs had decided to be best friends with each othr) and returned to find Abby gone from their bed. "Abs?" He called again. He heard a soft murmur from the en suite and quickly walked in there.

"Tim?" Abby said looking up at him with red eyes from where she was sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Abby, what's wrong?" He asked crouching down next to her.

"Every time I close my eyes all I can see is Mikel…and the house…and when he…" She began to hyperventilate. McGee sat behind her and pulled her into his chest and held into her tightly.

"You're safe Abs. I won't let him hurt you again ok?" He whispered. She just nodded against his chest. "And when you're ready, we'll…you know…" He trailed off awkwardly. Abby chuckled through her tears.

"Thank you Tim" She said kissing his cheek.

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" Tali snarled as Ari and Ziva burst into her apartment, guns raised.

"We are sorry Tali, but we have to do this" Ari said. Tali crossed her arms and looked at Ziva.

"I bet you are going to love killing me Ziva. After I slept with your husband all you wanted to do was see me dead. Now you are getting your wish" She said "You know, Hamas is much more exciting then Mossad ever was" Tali said pulling out her own gun and aiming it at Ziva. Ziva didn't even get a chance to blink when a sudden gun shot went off.

Tali fell to the floor and Ari lowered his gun. Suddenly someone walked through the front door. Ziva turned her head and saw Deron standing there staring at Tali.

"Tali?" Deron said rushing to her and putting pressure on the wound in her chest "Please do not do this Tali" He said practically hyperventilating in panic. Tali slowly opened her eyes.

"I love you" She whispered, a tear leaking from her eye.

"I love you so much Tali...I am sorry for everything...Please stay awake_. Please" _

Tali's breathing started to come out in short gasps and she looked up into Deron's eyes with a pained look "It...hurts" She gasped out.

"I know. But please hold on" He said, tears running down his face. He lifted her up so he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders while his other hand rested on her wound. She lifted her hand and rested it against his heart

"le'olam ahuvi" She whispered before her eyes slipped closed and her hand slipped from his chest.

"No" He said wide eyed staring down at Tali's limp form in his arms "Tali, No...no, no, no" He whispered over and over again. Ziva and Ari slipped out of the room unnoticed, the last thing they heard before they walked out of the hallway was Deron.

* * *

Later the next night Ari silently entered his and Kate's house and found her asleep on the couch. He put down his duffle bag next to the couch and crouched down next to Kate.

"Caitlin" He murmured shaking her shoulder gently. She stirred and almost knocked Ari over when she sat up quickly.

"You're back!" She said hugging him. She pulled back "Is Tali…"

"Yes" He nodded.

"Oh" She said sadly.

"Why are you asleep on the couch?" He asked sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"My mother is still here. She will _not _leave" She said. Ari lightly stroked her stomach and kissed her neck.

"Hmm?" He murmured against her neck.

"She's moved herself in, to help with the baby when she's born" She said, trying not to get distracted by Ari.

"I'm guessing you are not pleased with that" He said kissing the other side of her neck.

"Ari…Stop" Kate said pushing his head from her neck. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

She smirked and turned so her legs were draped over his "So I can kiss you properly" She whispered pressing her lips to his.

* * *

Ziva smiled as she walked into the bedroom and saw Tony asleep on his stomach in the middle of the bed, only in his boxers and the blanket on the floor. She kicked off her shoes and crawled up over him, kissing from the bottom of his back to his shoulder.

"That better be you Ziva, or someone's got some explaining to do" Tony muttered rolling over so Ziva was still straddling him. He reached his hand up and buried it in her hair, pulling her down to kiss her.

"Shalom My love" Ziva smirked pulling back from him.

"Never leave for four days again" He said pushing himself up on his elbows as Ziva sat back on his legs.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I was stuck here, being ignored by all of my children, who were more interested in seeing their big brothers and sister" He said. Ziva chuckled and he entwined their hands and lifted her hands to kiss her fingers.

"How are Denny and Violet?" Ziva asked with a small smile, lifting their hands so she could kiss his fingers. He laughed slightly.

"They're good" He said pulling her to him again. "I love you" He said pulling her shirt off her and throwing it to the side.

After a few minutes he had Ziva moaning. Suddenly there was a banging on the door, but not one loud enough to wake the babies in the house.

"Okay, we _really_ don't need to hear you" Bonnie laughed through the door "Try putting a pillow against the crack at the bottom of the door"

Ziva's head fell back against the pillows and she laughed, Tony leaned down and kissed her, laughing along with her while throwing a pillow towards the door._**  
**_

* * *

_****_

_**What Tali says to Deron is 'Forever My Love'**_

Ok, It's that question time again!!! So, Review!!

1) What do you want to see more of?

_**2) What do you want to see less of?**_

_**3) What pairings would you like to see more of (If so, I need ideas for a storyline for them! So help would be appreciated!) **_

_**4) Who would you like to see get killed (For plot purposes only. And DO NOT say Deron)**_

_**Review!!**_

**_xoxElle_**


	50. Chapter 50

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_It's been so long since I updated!_**

**_Sorry about that, Hope you all forgive me!!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

**_Recap for those who have completely forgotten everything like I did._**

**Marie (Kate's mother) is living with Kate and Ari. Andy has moved to New York and he and Bonnie are not talking. Abby was kidnapped and raped by Mikel Mawer, and that's pretty much what you need to know. lol**

* * *

It was the end of January by the time Andy had finally settled into living in New York. He had gotten Violet a Nanny called Carrie, who Violet just loved her, he had gotten a training job as a fire-fighter and he still hadn't talked to Bonnie. He had talked to Cole or e-mailed him every day, but Bonnie still refused to talk to him. He had also met someone who he had gotten close to quickly. It surprised him what he had found out about himself.

Marie had also not moved out of Kate and Ari's house yet, which was slowly driving Kate insane. Much to Ari's amusement.

Tony had gotten a letter the week before saying that his high school reunion was a week away. He really didn't want to go, but of course, Ziva made him.

They were standing outside his old high school, Abby and McGee were babysitting the Quads for them while they were here. Tony pulled Ziva close to him.

"You shouldn't have worn this dress" He said into her ear. She chuckled and stepped back from him.

"Why not?" She asked with a smirk "I like this dress"

Tony looked down at the tight black dress she was wearing, it had spaghetti straps going over her shoulders and ended just above her knees. Tony went to kiss her again when she moved away with a smirk and pulled Tony into the building.

Once they had gotten their name tags they went inside the large ballroom and saw pictures and displays lining the sides of the room, tables and a dance floor with a stage in front.

Tony quickly took one of Ziva's hands and pulled her towards one of the displays.

It shows pictures of the students while in high school and what they were most likely to be in life. Ziva looked and saw a much younger Tony under the title 'Always Be A Player'. She smirked at him.

* * *

Ari was resting against the headboard of his and Kate's bed as she straddled his legs, their clothes scattered around the room.

Her stomach lightly pressed into his as she leaned down and kissed him. Maire had gone out for the day, finally leaving Ari and Kate to have some time to themselves.

Suddenly they heard the front door open and close and Marie's voice float through the small house.

"Katie! Come look at what I got!"

Kate's head fell onto Ari's shoulder and she let out an angry groan "If I go out there, I'm going to kill her" She said angrily "It's been too long, and I need you" She said sitting back and giving him an angry look. He lean forward and kissed her gently before getting out of the bed and putting his shirt and pants back on.

"Stay here. I will handle this" He said calmly before walking out the door. As soon as he walked into the small living room Marie asked:

"Where's Katie?"

"Caitlin is not feeling very well" Ari said.

"Is she alright? Should we take her to the hospital in case there is something wrong with the baby?"

Ari put his hand up and shook his head "Maire, all she needs is some rest. She suggested you take a trip home to see her father while she gets better" He said.

"We should still make her see a doctor"

"I am a doctor, I assure you, all she needs is some rest" Ari said. Marie looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"I'll go get my purse and then I'll go see John" She said "Tell Katie to ring me when she gets better"

Ari nodded and waited until Marie had gotten a few of her things and left in her car. He turned around and walked into his and Kate's bedroom, finding her sitting with her arms crossed. He shed his clothes before joining her on the bed and pulling her to straddle his legs once again.

"Is she gone?" She asked.

"Yes Caitlin, for a few days" He smirked. Kate leaned forward and kissed him.

"Thank you" She murmured.

* * *

'_So if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know…_'

Bonnie smiled as she trailed off singing as Denny slowly fell asleep. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she looked over her shoulder at Brendan.

"What song was that?" He whispered "And what episode of Grey's Anatomy was it on?" He added with a smirk.

"Somewhere Only We Know. And it was on the second episode of season 1" She said as he took her hand and lead her out of the room.

"You never seise to amaze me" He murmured before leaning down to kiss her.

"Honestly. You do are like rabbits" He voice commented from the couch. Bonnie turned her head around and put a hand on her hip.

"You're still here?" She asked. Adro grinned at her.

"Until you resolve your issues with Andy. I'm staying put" He said happily, throwing his legs up so he was lying on the couch, his head hanging off the side so he was looking at the two upside down.

"Cruel and unusual punishment is what it is" Bonnie said "I'm not talking to him"

"Then I'm not leaving" Adro said simply.

"I think it's time we go to bed" Brendan whispered in her ear. She poked her tongue out at Adro before following Brendan into their room.

"Mature!" Adro called after them with a grin.

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs walked into the McGee's house that late afternoon with Riley and Hailey, immediately getting attacked by the Quads and Carmella.

Gibbs put Riley down on the floor to play with the others as McGee walked up to them.

"Hey" He said tiredly.

"Where's Abby?" Jenny asked looking around.

"She's asleep" McGee said quietly. "She hasn't gotten out of bed in a while" He said.

"I'll go talk to her" Gibbs said disappearing up the stairs.

Jenny and McGee turned and watched all the kids play in the large living room as they heard Gibbs talking to Abby and her sobs.

* * *

"DiNozzo!" Someone yelled loudly as they walked up to Ziva and Tony, engulfing Tony in a hug.

"Blakey! How are you man?" Tony grinned, using the nickname of his high school best friend.

"Same old, different girl every week" Blakey said with a laugh. His eyes went to Ziva "Well, who do we have here?"

Ziva rolled her eyes "This is my beautiful wife Ziva" He said.

"Hold on, you got a wife?" Blakey said in shock "You gotta be kidding me"

Tony shook his head "Nope, we've been married for 2 years"

Blakey laughed "I don't believe it!"

Tony pulled out his wallet "Well, here's our kids" Tony said with a laugh when Blakey's face turned to shock.

"You have 7 kids?" He said with his mouth open in shock.

"Yep" Tony said putting his wallet in his pocket again "Triplets and Quads" He said.

"You have not had 7 kids" Blakey said looking Ziva up and down again.

"I have" She said simply.

"I gotta tell the gang" Blakey said shaking his head. Tony leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry about what's going to happen" He said. Ziva looked up and saw at least 10 other large men walking towards them, headed by Blakey.

She laughed.

* * *

"Daddy!" Carmella screamed out later that night after Tony and Ziva had picked up the Quads. McGee looked over at his daughter and laughed at the innocent look on her face. "Mama?" She asked.

"She's sleeping" McGee said picking the 15 month old out of her seat.

"Want Mama" She said walking out of the kitchen as fast as he little legs would carry her. McGee quickly grabbed her before she could make it to the stairs, carrying her up them instead.

They reached McGee and Abby's bedroom and McGee pushed open the door, finding Abby awake.

He put Carmella on the end of the bed, the little girl immediately crawling up and cuddling close to her mother.

"Mama" She said. Abby hugged her close to her body as McGee laid down behind her.

"You ok?" He murmured.

"Yeah" She murmured back, kissing Carmella's head softly.

"I'll go put her to bed and we'll talk ok?" He said. Abby nodded as he took Carmella, reappearing in the bedroom a few moments later.

"I love you Tim" She said putting her head on his chest as he laid down behind her.

"I love you too" He said "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I just feel tired" She whispered. He nodded and held her closer to him.

"I think you should go to therapy" He whispered into the darkness a while later. She nodded against his neck and the hand that was resting on his chest fisted in the material.

"Sleep" He murmured.

* * *

**_Please review._**

**_There may also be another short wait on the next chapter. I just need to get back into the feel of this fic. _**

**_xoxElle_**


	51. Chapter 51

**_Hey all!_**

**_I'm slowly getting back into the grove of this fic, so hopfully it'll get updated quicker, but no promises._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Music played through the large apartment in New York as Andy cooked breakfast the next morning, Violet sitting on a blanket in the middle of the living room. Andy looked at her playing over the kitchen counter. His apartment had a large living room/Dining room/Kitchen and one wall was completely made out of windows.

The next song that was on his I-pod began playing through the apartment and he looked up at it.

Violet's head turned towards the speakers "Auntie Bon" She said as Andy walked quickly to his I-pod to change the song. It was the recording of He, Bonnie and Cole singing at Tony and Ziva's wedding. He was sure he deleted it.

As soon as he turned it off Violet started to cry and dropped the toy that was in her hands. Andy bent down and picked her up, kissing her cheek to try and calm her.

"I know you miss your Aunt and Uncle. But we're having fun here aren't we?" Andy said walking with her until they reached the kitchen bench, where he sat the one and a half year old "And we're going out for dinner tonight with Daddy's friend"

Violet grinned and clapped her hands together as Andy continued to make breakfast.

* * *

_"Ima!" Three and a half year old Bonnie yelled running up to Ziva in their house in the outer suburbs of Tel Aviv "Andy's sick"_

_Ziva leaned down and kissed Bonnie's forehead "I know Bon, he has a sore stomach" She said._

_"He'll be ok?" Bonnie checked. _

_"He will be fine in a day or two" Ziva assured her "Go see how he is" She said._

_Bonnie nodded and went into the living room where Cole was playing on the floor and Andy was curled up on the couch with a bucket next to him. She went to the arm of the chair and got on her toes to lean over and kiss Andy's cheek._

_"No more sick" She said with a nod before getting up on the couch and sitting next to him._

_

* * *

_

Kate was lying on her back early that morning, Ari lying next to her with his head propped up on his left hand as he ran his other hand over her stomach.

He ran his fingers over the scar on the side of her ever growing stomach and sighed, remembering the loss of the child early last year. She put her hand on top of his and looked up at him with a sad smile. His fingers went up to run across the thin scar on her shoulder from when she was cut with a knife during a mission.

"I like the name Madelyn" She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her while running his fingers across her cheek.

"I do too" He murmured. She smiled up at him and yawned, covering her mouth with a smirk.

"Sorry, someone kept me up all night" She said.

"How dare they" He smirked back. She pulled his head back down to hers and chuckled as she kissed him.

* * *

Bonnie ran up behind Cole and jumped on his back as they walked through the park near their house.

"For someone as tiny as you, how can you be so heavy?" Cole asked as Bonnie put her hands on top of his head. She let out a laugh and almost fell off him.

A few feet behind them Brendan and Faith were walking with Denny in a baby carrier strapped to Brendan's chest.

"She misses Andy" Brendan said to Faith "She won't admit it, but she does"

Faith nodded and looked over at Cole and Bonnie, who were in the process of falling over "Cole misses him too"

They heard bodies hit the ground and looked over to see Cole and Bonnie laughing on the grass, Faith walked over and stood next to Cole.

"You two are worse than your brothers and sister" She said with a laugh. Cole pushed himself up on his elbows and grinned at her.

"They're two and a half, we're 19, we're allowed to be morons" He said.

Bonnie pushed herself up and stood next to Brendan, kissing Denny's head before putting her hand on Brendan's cheek and smiling at him.

Cole quickly wrapped his arms around Faiths legs and pulled her down on to the grass with him, pinning her to the ground.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and covered Denny's "There is a small child here" She said as Brendan laughed.

Cole looked up at her and poked his tongue out before helping Faith up and putting his arms around her waist.

"Like you two are any better" Cole said to Bonnie and Brendan. Bonnie gave him a look and he immediately let go of Faith's waist and ran, Bonnie right behind him, both laughing as they did.

And both knowing someone was missing.

* * *

Ziva sat down in the large armchair in the consecratory, watching as the Quads played with each other in front of her. Tony came over and sat on the arm of the large red chair, putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple.

"Hey" He murmured against her temple. She turned her head and kissed him, putting an arm around his back.

Ziva's cell phone rang from the other room, so she stood, making Tony fall gracefully into the armchair and she went to go get it.

She frowned when she saw the number, but answered the phone anyway.

"_Zi Zi, please do not hang up"_ Came Deron's voice.

Ziva sighed and looked through into the conservatory, seeing Tony lying on the floor with Nick, Dex and Isobel crawling on him while Leo sat near his head and poking it with a toy gun.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly.

_"I want to see you. Please" _He asked, and she could hear the sadness and desperation in his voice.

She sighed again "Where are you?" She asked.

_"At the hotel that I always stay at" _He said.

She hung up her cell and walked back into the conservatory, kneeling down next to Tony and the Quads.

"I am going to go see someone" She said to Tony "I will be back soon"

Tony just looked at her for a moment before nodding. Ziva kissed all the Quads goodbye before leaning down and kissing Tony quickly and disappearing out the front door.

* * *

Half an hour later Ziva stopped her car, taking a deep breath before turning off the engine and getting out and walking into the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York there was a knock on Andy's apartment door, Violet quickly looking up as Andy bent to pick her up and settle her onto his side, grabbing her bag of things off the couch. He smiled when he opened the door of his apartment.

"Hey" He said leaning forward and kissing the person in front of him quickly.

"Hey" The person smiled back.

"Sorry, the babysitter cancelled earlier this morning" Andy said looking at Violet, who was reaching out to the person standing in front of Andy.

"Hello Vi" The person said taking Violet from Andy's arms and kissing the 1 and a half year old on the cheek "You gonna join you're Daddy and me for dinner?"

Violet giggled and kissed the person's cheek back. Andy laughed as he adjusted the baby bag on his shoulder.

"Alright, the reservation's in twenty minutes. We should leave" Andy said.

"Come on Vi!" The person said with a grin putting Violet on their shoulders "Let's go!" They said walking out the door.

"Vincent, I swear, if you drop her..." Andy warned as he locked his apartment door.

Vincent laughed "Hey, I'm a fire fighter too. I'm not going to drop her" He said taking Violet off his shoulders anyway and handing her back over to Andy as they walked down the hall.

* * *

**_Review! Or Deron will take over the fic! lol._**

**_xoxElle_**


	52. Chapter 52

Ziva found the hotel room door open and found Deron sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Deron?" She said quietly. Deron looked up at her and she immediately noticed the difference in him from the last time she saw him.

He was unshaven, had bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot. She walked over and crouched down in front of him.

"Deron, you look awful" She said, he nodded and ran a hand over his face.

"It's been a long month" He said putting his hand on her cheek "I want to apologise for everything I have done to you" He said quietly.

She stood up before sitting next to him and putting a hand on his leg "Deron, alot has happened, I am not sure I can accept that apology"

He nodded "I thought you would not" He said with a shrug "I only wanted to tell you that I am sorry"

Ziva stood up "I think I should go, Tony is waiting" She said walking towards the door. Deron quickly stood and blocked her path. "Deron, what are you doing?"

"Do not go yet" He said. Ziva looked up and him and glared.

"Let me leave" She said. Deron smiled down at her.

"Soon"

* * *

"Are you ever going to talk to him?" Cole asked one Bonnie had managed to get another piggy back ride from him. Bonnie sighed.

"Maybe" She said quietly. Cole nodded and dropped her, Bonnie brushing the dirt off her jeans quickly before walking over to where Brendan and Faith were sitting with 6 month old Denny in Brendan's lap.

She sat down next to Brendan, he handing Denny to her and she took him, kissing his chubby cheek before settling him in her lap.

Cole flopped himself down next to Faith and laid his head on her lap, grinning up at her, making her roll her eyes and laugh.

Bonnie swallowed and turned her head to look at Brendan "How would you feel about going to New York?"

* * *

Kate groaned as she shifted in the bed, a pain shooting through her stomach. She sat up slightly and shook Ari awake.

"Guh" He moaned as he opened his eyes. She looked down at him worriedly.

"I think I'm in labour" She said softly. He sat up and looked at her and put a hand on her face.

"Do not panic Caitlin, you are only two weeks early" He said helping her up. She smiled at him slightly and nodded "Come, lets go to the hospital"

* * *

"Deron, I will break your arm if you do not let me out of this room" Ziva said angrily. Deron laughed.

"No you won't" He said.

Ziva grabbed his arm, but he knew it was coming, so he spun her and pinned her to the wall. She tried to push herself off, but he had one of her arms bend around her back and his body pushing hers into the wall. He grabbed her other arm and put it behind her back as well, getting a pair of handcuffs and putting them on her wrists.

Ziva smirked slightly, knowing she could easily get out of them; but frowned when she felt Deron put duct tape around her fingers.

"Why are you doing this Deron?"

Deron spun her around to face him "Because you are mine" He whispered in her ear. She tried to kick him, but he quickly moved behind her and shoved her down onto the bed and taping her ankles together.

Ziva stayed silent as he did that, watching as he sat on a chair on the other side of the room and stared at her. She glared at him while she tried to figure out how the hell she was going to get out of this.

* * *

"Probie" Tony hissed through the phone.

_"What Tony?"_

"I need you to do a trace on Ziva's cell phone, you're at the office today, right?"

_"Yeah Tony, I've started it" _McGee said _"Why do you need the trace done?"_

"I have a feeling McGee" Tony snapped "And it isn't the pizza I had earlier"

_"She's at a Hotel downtown-"_

Tony hung up quickly and dialled Nettie's cell phone number, asking her to babysit the Quads for a bit.

Nettie's driving is much like Ziva's, Nettie and Ducky only lived 15 minutes away, and she managed to get to the house in 5.

"Something is happening with Ziva, yes?" Nettie asked as she walked in the front door.

Tony nodded with a swallow and kissed her cheek before running out the door.

* * *

Riley was slowly making his way down the staircase at NCIS after escaping his mothers office. He got to the last step, many Agents walking past him as he ran as fast as he could into the Bullpen. When he got there he ran around to his father's desk and climbing into the chair.

A few minutes later Gibbs and McGee emerged from Abby's lab, which was temporarily being used by a lab tech called George, and both looked at the grinning three and a half year old.

"Does your Mummy know you're down here?" Gibbs asked picking up Riley. Riley grinned the grin he inherited from Gibbs and shook his head.

"She's giving Hay food" Riley said.

Suddenly Jenny appeared on the Catwalk with one year old Hayley on her hip. She scanned the Bullpen and found Gibbs smirking up at her with Riley giggling in his arms.

He could see her sigh in relief as she walked down the stairs. She got into the Bullpen and ruffled Riley's hair.

"He's finding more ways to escape" She said.

* * *

Tony heard Ziva yelling in Hebrew before he even got to the hotel room door. He kicked it in and saw Ziva on the bed with her hands and feet bound, he turned his head quickly when he heard someone laughing, seeing Deron sitting on a chair close to the bed.

Tony pulled out his gun, aiming it at Deron before looking back at Ziva.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to see him?" He asked angrily. She rolled her eyes slightly.

"I do not think this is the time to be talking about this Tony?"

Deron stood "You should listen to her Tony-"

"Shut up" Tony snarled. Deron laughed.

"That is not a nice thing to say now is it?" Deron said putting his hand behind his back before hanging a gun by his side "You will not make it out of this hotel room alive DiNozzo"

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	53. Chapter 53

**_I know thios chapter is short. I'm sorry :p_**

**_I think you'll all be very angry at me :D_**

* * *

_4 year old Bonnie had gotten in trouble from 19 year old Ziva because she was consistently yelling, so she had been sent to the 'Naughty Corner'._

_She had been there for 10 minutes, tears running down her face when Andy came up to her and bent down to hug her. Cole then walked over and gave her her favourite teddy bear. Both boys sat down next to her and waited with her until Ziva walked over. _

_She smiled softly at the three and bent down. _

_"Are you sorry Bon?" She asked. Bonnie nodded from behind tears and her teddy, getting up and wrapping her little arms around Ziva's neck._

_"Sorry Ima" She said._

_Ziva looked at Andy and Cole, who were still sitting looking up at her and she asked "Did you two keep your sister company?"_

_Both boys nodded and Ziva smiled at them, letting Bonnie go before sending all three to go play._

* * *

Tony held his gun firmly in his hand as he watched Deron hold his by his side, wanting so badly to shoot him and help Ziva, but with Deron's state of mind he had to be careful.

Deron sat down on the bed next to Ziva, who tried to lash out at him, but Deron hit her with his gun, knocking her out. Tony held his gun so tight that his knuckles were turning white in anger.

"You have not shot me yet" Deron said "This is a surprise. You must not care about Ziva as much as you say you do"

"I care" He spat at him. Deron laughed.

"Yes, cheating on her, with her sister was a perfect way to show her that you care" He said. Tony stepped forward.

"That was a year ago, we've moved past that" He said angrily.

"So that is why she continues to come back to me" Deron said smugly.

Tony couldn't take it anymore, he pointed his gun directly at Deron's heart and shot twice, making him fall back onto the bed in a lifeless heap.

Tony took a few deep breaths. It was over.

He walked around the bed, putting his weapon back and picked Ziva up in his arms. He made sure her head was against his neck and carried her out of the hotel room. They were halfway down the hallway when Ziva's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him.

"What happened?" She asked, one of her hands going to her head.

Tony looked at her before looking forward again "I'm taking you to the hospital" He stated.

She got out of his arms and shook her head "I am fine Tony" She said "What happened to Deron?"

"Lying dead in room 514" He said simply.

Ziva looked away for a moment and nodded before stopping and looking at him.

"Are you injured?" She asked. He shook his head and put a hand on the side of her face.

"It's over" He said softly. She placed a hand over his.

"It is"

* * *

"This hurts Ari" Kate hissed as she had another contraction. Ari sat on the bed next to her and stroked her hair back from her face.

"I know Caitlin, there is not much longer now" He said. Kate shifted in the bed and looked at him.

"I want her out now" She said stubbornly.

Ari smirked "The last time the doctor checked you were 9cm. I am sure you are almost ready" He said as the doctor walked in.

"Alright Kate" Dr. Russel said sitting down in front of Kate and checking how dilated she was "10 centimetres. I guess we're ready to have a baby"

Kate smiled and Ari shifted to sit behind her and took her hands. 20 minutes later Kate was holding the small pink bundle in her arms.

"Madelyn Haswari" She whispered. Ari kissed the side of her head and looked at the small baby in her arms.

Dr. Russel walked in and took Madelyn away to run tests to make sure she was healthy, so Ari stood up.

"I will call your family and Ziva to tell them" He said kissing her head. She nodded and laid down, stopping him before he walked out the door.

"We finally have a child" She whispered. He walked back over to her and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you Caitlin" He murmured before walking out the door.

* * *

Later that night Tony got into bed wearing his boxers and nothing else, finding Ziva lying in the bed with her hair out and curly with his favourite Ohio State t-shirt on. He noticed something was wrong and put his head on his hand to look over her shoulder, gently moving her hair away from her face and noticing a tear running down her cheek. He put his arm under her arm and brushed the tear away.

"Ninja's don't cry" He murmured in her ear. She shifted back so she was pressed against him and turned in his arms, pressing her face into his neck.

He stroked his hands down her back as she silently cried, kissing her head when she needed it and whispering in her ear.

"Shh, it's ok Zi" He whispered.

* * *

**_I know! You're all so angry right?! I killed your favorite character Deron!_**

**_I'm kidding, It's about time he's dead isn't it?!_**

**_Show your happiness by leaving a review! _**

**_xoxElle_**


	54. Chapter 54

**_You were all very happy last chapter, wern't you!_**

**_Pippy would not stop hugging me. All day was just full of hugs because I killed Deron. lol_**

**_Well, here's the next chapter:_**

* * *

Tony sat up against the headboard in the middle of the night, looking down at Ziva as she looked back up at him with glassy eyes. He pulled her up so she was straddling him, his hands running up and down her arms and he watched her for a moment.

Her eyes were still slightly red and her curly hair was messy from sleep. Her head went forward and rested on Tony's shoulder, breathing softly against his neck.

"He gave me the triplets Tony" She whispered. He hugged her closer to him, bury a hand in her hair.

"I know" He murmured "You don't have to explain"

She nodded against his neck and he laid them down so she was still lying on top of him. She turned her head to his and kissed him softly.

"I am glad you were not hurt" She said quietly.

His hand came up to brush his fingers across the bruise on the side of her head where the gun butt had hit her. She sighed and put her head back on his shoulder before finally falling asleep.

* * *

"Who are you" Bonnie asked eyeing the person standing in front of her up and down. She was standing at the front door of Andy's apartment in New York City, Cole, Faith, Brendan and Denny still coming up from the car.

"Who are you?" The person replied

"You're not my brother" She stated.

"No, I'm not" He said with a confused look on his face "You must be Bonnie" He said. She eyed him suspiciously and nodded. "I'll get Andy for you"

The door closed and Bonnie stared at it, trying to figure out who the guy was. The door opened again, showing Andy standing there with a confused look on his face.

Bonnie jumped up and wrapped her whole body around her big brother.

"I missed you" She mumbled, tightening her grip on him, making him stumble back slightly. He hugged her back and let out a breath.

"I'm sorry for what I said" He whispered into her hair, which was covering his entire head at that point.

She shook her head and turned to kiss his cheek before jumping off him.

"Who's the guy?" She asked with a grin, looking over at the guy who was sitting on the white couch across the room. Andy looked behind his shoulder before looking back at Bonnie, who had a smirk on her face "It's a bit early for friends to be over, isn't it?" She said.

Andy sighed and looked down "He's my boyfriend" He said to her when he finally looked up.

Bonnie grinned "I knew it" She said "Since we were 13, I knew it. Even when you were with Pippy"

Andy smiled and shook his head at her, she wrapped her arms back around his stomach and smiled "I'm glad you're happy" She whispered.

Andy heard bangs and talking from down the hall and raised an eyebrow "You brought the whole crew, didn't you?"

* * *

They never talked about her therapy sessions, but McGee was slowly seeing the old Abby coming back. She played more with Carmella, she talked more to him and she was wanting to go back to work.

He walked into their bedroom and found her sitting Indian style in the middle of the bed, her hair down and his green MIT shirt on. She smiled at him.

"Hey Timmy"

He closed the door behind him and walked over to her, already in his pyjamas and sat on the bed next to her. She put a hand around his neck and pressed her lips to his with a smile before they curled up in the bed together and began to watch a movie.

* * *

Ari was standing at the end of Kate's hospital bed later the next day, holding little Madelyn in his arms. Kate slowly opened her eyes and watched as Ari brushed his fingers across the baby's head and cheek.

He looked up and saw her watching him, so he walked over and sat on the bed next to her, handing Madelyn to her.

"Mady" She whispered, getting ready to breastfeed her. Ari put his arm around Kate and leaned against the pillows with her.

"I cannot believe that this has happened" Ari murmured, leaning over to kiss Kate's temple.

"I know" She whispered back "I keep thinking I'll wake up and we'll be back in Europe on missions for Eli"

Ari chuckled "Never"

* * *

Tony and Ziva were watching as the Quads played on the floor of the conservatory, the couple were sitting on the large armchair together, Ziva partially sitting on Tony's lap and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"When the triplets were this old" Ziva started "Collin broke his arm in two places"

Tony laughed slightly "How?"

"At the home I had in Tel Aviv, which the triplets and I moved into when they were one and a half, there was a staircase" She said "They could walk up and down it, but one night Collin slipped on the second last step"

"Ouch" Tony said. Dex walked up and patted Ziva's knee.

"Mama play" He said. Tony smiled and kissed the back of Ziva's head as she got down onto the ground to play with the Quads.

Isobel was cuddling up to her mother while clutching her teddy bear that Bonnie had given her while Nick, Dex and Leo were playing with small trains and cars with Ziva.

Tony watched his family play, getting off the couch and joining them, Isobel crawling into his lap and Leo pushing a car towards him.

* * *

**_I know, short, but still something_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	55. Chapter 55 The End

**_Hey all!_**

**_It's the last chapter! I was headed to 70, but I like where it ended. _**

**_And as usual, the lovely Meredith quote at the end._**

**_Big awesome thank you to everyone who reviewed and read!_**

**_Dedicated to Pippy! I'm sorry for making your character a bitch!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

The End

* * *

Three months later everyone was gathered at the DiNozzo Residence for Easter. Andy had brought Vincent and introduced him to everyone, and he was immediately welcomed into the family.

All the children were playing in the nursery while the adults were in the living room talking.

"So you are a fire fighter now Andrew?" Ziva asked from her place sitting next to Tony on one of the couches.

Andy nodded "Yep"

Abby laughed "You three are like 911 now" She said looking at the triplets, who were all sitting on the floor next to each other.

"How so?" Cole asked.

"You're gonna be a doctor, Andy's a fireman, and Bonnie's Mossad"

* * *

Across the road a man sat in his car, a walkie talkie sitting on the seat next to him. He picked it up and pressed the button on the side.

"The bomb is in place"

* * *

A baby started to cry from the other room, so Ari pushed himself off the couch from next to Kate and went into the conservatory, coming back a moment later with a calm Mady in his arms.

He sat back down next to Kate and handed Mady to her, the baby falling asleep in her mother's arms straight away.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Abby said moving over to kneel in front of Kate and Mady, rubbing the small girls cheek with her finger.

Ari leaned over and kissed the side of Kate's head softly, his arm going around her shoulders as he looked down at Mady.

"I'll go check on the kids" Tony said squeezing Ziva's thigh and getting up.

When he walked into the conservatory he saw Riley and Isobel playing with a toy over in the corner while Nick, Dex, Leo, Vi and Carmella played with a small train set set up in the middle of the floor. Both Denny and Hailey were in baby bouncers close by.

"Everyone having fun?" Tony asked sitting down between Leo and Dex, Leo handing him a train with a grin.

* * *

"_When is the bomb set to go off?"_ A voice asked through the speaker.

The man in the car checked his watch "5 minutes sir"

* * *

Abby walked over and sat down in McGee's lap and kissed his cheek, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek back.

"I'm glad to see you're happy" McGee whispered in her ear,

She smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair "I am too" She said leaning to him and pressing her lips to his.

Tony walked in and sat back down next them "No-one wants to see that Probie!"

Abby slapped Tony's arm and Ziva chuckled at them.

Gibbs looked down at Jenny and put a hand on her stomach, both sharing a small smirk.

"We'll tell them later" Jenny whispered to him.

Faith punched Cole's arm as he pinched her thigh with a smirk, Faith and Brendan sitting behind the triplets on the small two seater couch.

Brendan leaned forward and brushed some of Bonnie's curly hair out of the way and whispered in her ear.

"I love you"

She smiled up at him "I love you too"

* * *

"30 seconds"

* * *

Kate handed the now sleeping Mady back to Ari, who got up and walked into the conservatory to put her in the small crib that was set up in there.

When he turned around to go back into the living room when he was thrown back.

An explosion. Flames. Pain. And something that had never happened at the DiNozzo Residence before.

Silence.

* * *

_'Did you say it? I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life. Did you say it? Make a plan. Set a goal. Work towards it, but every now and then look around, drink it in. Cause this is it._

_It might all be gone tomorrow.'_

* * *

**_The End._**


	56. Sequal to the Sequal is up

Alright, so the sequal to the sequal is up!

It's called 'All the Time In The World' and you can find it on my profile.

Enjoy!

xoxElle


End file.
